Silver Sun
by PsychoBeachGirl88
Summary: *Twilight/Blood & Chocolate crossover* Stricken with guilt by Aiden's death, Vivian runs away to Forks,Washington to start a new life & meets some interesting new people.Will she be able to forgive herself? Will she find love again? Edward/Vivian
1. Prologue: The Death Of A Loved One

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer OR Annette Curtis Claus, so I in no way, shape, or form own Twilight or Blood & Chocolate**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the prologue for my new story Silver Sun. A crossover of Twilight and Blood & Chocolate. The title Silver Sun stands for Edward and Vivian's vulnerabilities. Vivian can be killed by silver just by touching it since she's a Loup-Garoux (pronounced "loo-garoo"), a different breed of a werewolf. And even though the sun can't harm him, Edward has to stay out of the sunlight or else he will sparkle like diamonds and it would be obvious that he's not human. So now you know what the title means :-) This story will be in first person Vivian's POV. I hope you guys enjoy the prologue and please review and let me know what you think!!! Oh and to prevent confusion, I idolise John Lennon, he is like my "God", lol, so now you can understand the reference to him later in this chapter ;-)**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Prologue**

**The Death of a Loved one**

It has been one month since Aiden and I left Bucharest, Romania for a new life in Paris, France. One month since my life changed forever, not only my life...but the lives of the people closest to me. Not a day goes by that I don't think about Aunt Astrid. I don't even know if she's dead or alive. The last time I saw her was in the abandoned movie studio when she let Aiden live and let us run free. I knew Gabriel would find out and punish her for it. Did he hurt her? Did she live? Did he kill her? Did he banish her? Did she run? These are questions I've been asking myself for the past month. My heart tells me that she's dead. It was a very likely possibility, but how will I ever know? The answer is simple...I won't. It's pointless to think about it, I can never go back there to find out.

Ever since that fateful night when I killed Gabriel, I knew right away that I can never make myself known around my kind. _Loup-Garoux_, or werewolves to some people. They would most likely want my head on a plate for killing not just one of my own, but my pack leader...for a human. We have been around for centuries. In Bucharest, there was a time when our kind was even worshipped. Even had a church that worshipped the _loup-garoux, _which was where I met Aiden. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had never met him. Aunt Astrid would be safe but miserable because she can never be with Gabriel again, my cousin Rafe would still be alive but will probably end up killing another girl because she rejected him, Gabriel would still be alive and still be the pack leader, and I would end up being Gabriel's mate against my will just so he can choose another mate in seven years.

That was how things worked in the pack, the leader chooses a new mate every seven years and there was a prophecy saying that a female _loup-garoux _from the line of leaders will lead all of our kind into the age of hope. Apparently Gabriel believed that female was me, which was the main reason he wanted me. Even if I never met Aiden and I ended up becoming Gabriel's mate no matter what, I would have been miserable. I saw what it did to Aunt Astrid when she was his mate. She loved him, they had their son Rafe, and then he easily tossed her aside for the next female. It destroyed Astrid, she never stopped loving him and he never loved her. Rafe resented him for it, but he still would follow any order Gabriel gave him out of "respect" for the leader.

I had never even fallen in love until I met Aiden. If I had never met him, if I became Gabriel's mate, I would have ended up like Astrid. Except I would have never met my true love.

Therefore, I regret nothing. I know it's only a matter of time before some of the pack finds me to pay me back for killing Gabriel. Until then, I will be on alert, while enjoying my time with Aiden in the city of love. Which brings me to right now. Right now, I'm taking a nap after making love with Aiden, and I have a strange feeling like I'm being watched. I slowly open my eyes and they land on Aiden, who's sitting on a chair next to our bed, watching me and drawing on his sketch pad.

"Aiden, what are you doing?" I asked him sleepily.

"Nothing. I'm just drawing you." he replied.

"I can see that. Why?"

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. Besides, I like drawing you."

"Ya know that would seem creepy and kinda stalkerish to some girls?" I jokingly asked.

"But not to you, right?" he cautiously asked back.

"Actually, no. I don't mind it at all." I replied. "But I have to ask, exactly how many pictures have you drawn of me?"

"Only a few." he quickly replied.

I knew he drew more than a "few", but I figured I bugged him enough about his artistic

inspiration...for now at least.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"I actually have a surprise for you." he replied.

"Ooh, I'm intrigued. What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Smartass."

"Aw I love you too. Now get dressed, we have to go out to get to your surprise."

"Ah so it's a place! You just told me a bit of my surprise!"

"_Now _who's the smartass?"

"Aw I love you too babe."

I love playing around with Aiden like that; it's just so much fun! It's just what we love to do, just joke around. I probably would never be able to do any of that if I was with Gabriel. He was just so serious, I mean, Tickle Me Emo would be more fun than him! Ugh, I need to get my mind away from the past. Besides, I got a surprise waiting for me! After I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a light pink long sleeved top, with matching converse low tops and a pink rose earrings and necklace set. That's right, I like pink, sue me.

"Well aren't you just pretty in pink?" Aiden commented when he saw me in my outfit.

"I guess that makes you Blane." I replied.

Apparently we both like 80s movies, I'm more of a _Heathers _person myself. But in Paris, all the movies they show are pretty much in French, or Jerry Lewis stuff. Why that guy's such a craze in Paris, I'll never know. Anywho, so now Aiden and I just left our tiny apartment in Montmartre and into our- well actually _Gabriel's _car if you want to get technical about it, and Aiden started driving us out of the city.

"So where exactly are we going?" I tried to pry out of him.

"Ok Viv, seriously, what part of 'it's a surprise' don't you understand?"

"The part that says why you won't tell me what it is." What can I say? I'm just impatient.

"You're a very impatient person you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Well that's not going to make me tell you where we're going. In fact, I just remembered..." he trailed off as he pulled up to a red light. He pulled out scarf and held it out to me.

"What's that for?" I asked him.

"Tie it around your eyes, I don't want you to see anything until we get there." he replied.

As I was tying the blindfold on, a very disturbing thought came to my head,

"Wait, you're not taking me to one of those underground S&M clubs are you? Because you're already able to get me into bed with you and that's all you're gonna get-"

I was cut off by Aiden putting duct tape over my mouth.

"Viv, I love you but you need to shut up." Aiden said to me with laughter in his voice. "Now, for the record, _no_ I am _not _taking you to an S&M club, you weirdo. You'll see soon enough."

After driving for what seemed like forever, we finally pulled to a stop. I heard Aiden get out of the car, then I heard my door being opened and Aiden helped pull me out of the car. He held on to my shoulders and led me away from the car. We walked until he pulled me to a stop.

"Are you ready Vivian?" he asked me.

"Mmph phmm mmmph!" He obviously forgot about the duct tape, so he slowly peeled it off of my mouth.

"Do you _really_ have to ask me that?" I asked back heatedly, a little peeved from being duct taped.

"Just wanted to make sure. Ok....1...2...3!" After that, Aiden pulled off my blindfold and I couldn't believe what I saw....

"Oh my John!" I exclaimed. "Aiden, we're in Versailles!"

"I had no idea!" he said sarcastically, the smartass. But he's _my _wonderful smartass.

"I figured that we haven't seen the cool parts of France since we've been here. And since you seemed to be interested in historical stuff when you told me about your Werewolf history back in Bucharest, I figured you would like to see one of the most fascinating places in the history of France."

Have I mentioned how much I love this man? Because I _really _love him! I loved him completely when he accepted me for being "different" and I love him even more now for thinking of me like this.

"This is fantastic Aiden! I love it; the palace is more beautiful than in the pictures. Oh you are _so_ getting laid." I guess we both aim to please.

"Sweet! I'm glad you love it _that _much."

"Oh don't act as if you're deprived. Come on, let's go inside!"

The palace was incredible! I couldn't believe we were walking in the same palace where King Louis XV, Louis XVI, and Marie Antoinette once lived. The Queen's Chamber was incredibly beautiful, a gold and floral patterned bedroom that I would not mind sleeping in. After exploring the palace for what must have been 3 hours or more, we decided to leave and get some dinner.

After having dinner at Butte en Vigne back in Montmartre, Aiden and I decided to go for a walk before going home. We were walking past an alley in a very secluded area when we stopped. Aiden gently pushed me against the wall and we started kissing. I could never get tired of kissing him, my heart would always beat faster than a jackrabbit and the butterflies in my stomach would flutter like crazy. We were too lost in our kissing to notice the footsteps coming towards us. What did stop us though, was what sounded like several men laughing until one of them spoke:

"Well what do we have here boys? Looks like our Queen Bitch playing with her little human."

I knew that voice. Ulf. And the other guys are obviously the rest of what use to be The Five, now The Four: Willem, Greggory, and Finn. Damn it, I knew they would find us, I wish I had been more prepared for it! I stood in front of Aiden as if to shield him from danger. As if that could help, there's four of them and one of me, and there's no way in hell I'm letting aiden try to fight them. They would rip him to shreds without breaking a sweat and if anybody was not going to live through this...I'd rather it be me.

"What do you want, Ulf?" I angrily asked him.

"Your human's head on a plate." I sneered at me.

I expected that, Rafe was Ulf's best friend and since Aiden was the one who killed him, it gave Ulf all the more reason to kill Aiden.

"You're going to have to go through me first." I snarled at him.

I can feel my eyes begin to glow from the anger and fear inside me.

Ulf just laughed.

"Oh believe me little girl....I intend to." That's when he attacked.

He ran straight right into me to knock me to the ground. I quickly kicked him in his face before he _could _knock me down. I tried to fight them off as much and as hard as I could without leaving Aiden open for them to attack him.

It all happened so fast. While I was punching and kicking at Greggory, Finn, and Willem, Ulf pulled a sneak attack on me and kicked my knee from the side causing me to collapse on my knees. Then he stood in front of me and had what appeared to be a brick, and smacked me in the face with it before I could back away.

"VIVIAN!!!" Aiden screamed.

I tried to get up from the ground but I was being held down by Willem, he turned my head so I could face them. I knew why he did that. They were going to kill Aiden, and they were forcing me to watch. I hated myself for not being strong enough or quick enough. I couldn't fight them anymore, so I resorted to begging.

"Ulf please! I know you're angry about what happened to Rafe, but it was Gabriel's fault! He sent Rafe to his death over me, Aiden was just defending himself! Please don't kill him, _please!!!_" At this time I was in tears, I couldn't lose Aiden.

Ulf just laughed and looked at me in disgust. His mind was made up.

"Look at you Vivian, you're so pathetic. Begging me to spare the life of a human!"

"Please! If you want to kill somebody, kill me! It's my fault Rafe and Gabriel are dead!"

"Don't forget Astrid."

My heart stopped as soon as those words left his lips. Astrid, the woman who was like a mother to me, and let me and Aiden run away to be together, was dead.

"What? How?!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You were too busy with your playing with your meat boy to hear about it. After she let you go, Gabriel banished her and she drank herself to death on Absinthe."

Ulf was obviously enjoying seeing me suffer. I knew it was a possibility that Aunt Astrid was dead, but I never wanted to believe it could be true.

"And as for killing you, I intend to. But first, let's have fun with the human boys!"

"_NO PLEASE!!!!"_

But they wouldn't listen to me. They started beating up Aiden, smacking him around. He tried to fight them off but he was helpless against them. They backed away from Aiden, only to have Finn pull out a knife, giving it to Ulf. Ulf cut Aiden's arm, making him bleed. They were going to hunt him for sport. Their eyes glowed bright gold from the smell of Aiden's blood. Aiden tried to get to me but the boys blocked his way.

"Aiden, run!!" I yelled at him.

He had to try to get away. Even if The Four did end up killing me, I wouldn't care as long as Aiden lived. He hesitated; he didn't want to leave me.

"Vivian I can't leave you!"

"Please! You have to try, you have to live!"

"I'll come back for you. I love you."

"I love you, Aiden."

Then he ran. Willem forced me to stand up and held me against him by my arms so I couldn't get away. Ulf didn't let Aiden get far. Only twenty feet. Then Ulf, Finn, and Greggory ran after him, they jumped up in the air and changed into wolves. They were right on Aiden's heels. Then they jumped him, and all I could hear was Aiden's screams. They showed no mercy to him, they just clawed and bit into him.

"_AIDEN!!!!!!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **_**What do you think? Like it? Love it? I did my best to make it a good start, and I know it sort of dragged but that was my intention. I wanted to show and explain to you guys a bit of what happened in the movie and what their life was like after they left Bucharest. And in case you guys don't know about Versailles, look it up on Wikipedia or watch Marie Antoinette. Please review! Reviews inspire me to write faster, and don't worry, there should be some Edward time in either the next chapter or the one after :-) **


	2. 1:The Attempt To Move On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Blood & Chocolate, although I really want to own Robert Pattinson ;-) I do however own "Aunt" Hope.**

**A/N: I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far :-) Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story on their favorites and alerts, you guys make me smile X-) I was so excited about posting this story that I couldn't wait any longer so here's an update and things WILL start getting more interesting in this chapter! And I want to apologize ahead of time to some of you English Lit. people if I end up going back and forth from past tense to present tense. I'm trying my best, so please, have a heart. Also, I have no idea how long it takes to fly from France to Washington so I'm just guessing. Anywho, enough of my blabber, here's the chapter! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Attempt to Move On**

_Two Days Later_

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw what happened that night over and over again.

_Flashback_

_After Ulf, Finn, and Greggory killed Aiden, I was in a fit of rage. I lost complete control. I all but ripped Willem's arms off of me, I think I just dislocated his shoulders but I didn't give a shit. I ran towards the guys and I jumped in the air and landed on the ground changed into a wolf. I clawed, and bit into them. All I could hear were my growls, and their whimpers. Good, they deserve to feel more than half the pain I felt right then and there. I suffered, now it's their turn._

_I didn't remember much after that. All I remember was clawing out Ulf's left eye, and quite possibly biting off a piece of Finn's ear. After what felt like hours, the last thing I remember of that night was coming back into mine and Aid- the apartment, in my human form, naked and covered in blood. I couldn't even say _**his**_ name, without feeling more of what's left of my heart break._

_While I was taking a scalding hot shower to wash off the blood, I broke down in tears. He was dead. He was really dead. He died right before my eyes. The running water muffled my screams. I just kept screaming his name until my throat was raw and sore. I wasn't sure of what happened to the Four after I ran. I hoped to whatever kind of "God" that was up there, that those guys were dead. I showed no mercy on them, they deserved worse than what I could ever give them._

_After the hot water turned cold, I got out and dried myself off. After I got dressed, I started packing all of my possessions. There was nothing for me here now, and there's always the possibility of at least one of the Four surviving and wanting to get back at me, or possibly some of the other members of the pack who shared the same hatred for me. I had to leave the country. But where to?_

_Then it hit me. Aunt Hope! She was my mom's best friend, but they were practically sisters. I remember she used to baby-sit me, my brother Liam, and my sister Marie. We were so close, we called her "Aunt Hope" She's also loup-garoux, but she was exiled from the pack for refusing to be Gabriel's new mate when he requested for her. When my family was killed by hunters at our cabin in Vermont, I thought I would be living with Aunt Hope. But she told me I would be living with Aunt Astrid in Romania. She said I would be safer if I was surrounded by my own kind, that she wouldn't be able to protect me since it would have been just me and her._

_We sent letters to each other for a while. Until Gabriel forbade me from having contact with someone who was dead to the pack. Apparently he was still pissed about being rejected by her. What can I say? The guy was a dick. I remember her last letter; it was like she knew I wouldn't be allowed to contact her again. She wrote:_

_**My dearest Vivian,**_

_**I know this may be the last letter you will receive from me, considering what a control freak Gabriel is. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world and this is not a Goodbye. This is more of a TTFN, Ta Ta For Now. I will always be in your heart, just like you will always be in mine. If you're ever in any trouble and you have nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to, I will be waiting for you. I don't care if it's a week, a month, or even five years from now, I will be in the same place waiting for you. You are all I have left and I don't plan to lose you forever. You will always be like a daughter to me. Never forget that you DO have family, and that I love you with all my heart. Until we meet again my darling.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Aunt Hope**_

_She said she would be waiting for me no matter how long it takes. I found the last of the letters I had always kept with me, I read the address, and drove to the airport. When I showed the flight attendant my plane ticket, I rested in my window seat and shut my eyes as my plane made the destination to....Forks, Washington._

_End Flashback_

I woke up from the nightmares of my memories when the cab that drove me from the airport pulled to a stop in front of the address I gave him. It was a nice white, two-story, Victorian style house. There was a dark blue Chrysler PT cruiser in the driveway. It must be her car, at least I hope so. I paid the cab fair and stepped out of the car with my one suit case and walked to the front porch. I was so nervous. What if she moved after all? What if she was now married with kids and didn't have room for me?

I pushed those nerves aside and knocked loudly on the door.

"Coming!" a female's voice yelled in a sing-song type of tone.

My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute, my palms were sweaty, and my pulse was racing. _Please let something go right_, I thought to myself. I could hear the footsteps rushing towards the door. When the door opened, my brown eyes met with very familiar blue eyes. She looked just as I remembered her. Long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, fair colored skin.

"I'm looking for Hope Carter, does she live here?" I asked. I wanted to be sure it was her.

"Yes I'm her." she replied

"You know, when you said it wasn't a Goodbye, I wasn't sure if it was actually going to be true." I told her.

I wanted to see if she would remember me. I saw her look at me in realization. Her eyes started tearing up.

"Vivian?" she whispered.

"Hi, Aunt Hope."

She wasted no time pulling me into her arms, crushing me into a hug. We are both crying tears of happiness.

"I've waited so long for you. Look at you; you're so beautiful, so grown up."

"I've missed you so much, Aunt Hope. I have no place else to go, can I please stay with you?" I asked her as I broke down crying.

"Sweetheart, you don't even have to ask. You're staying here and never leaving, you have no say!" she replied jokingly but truthfully.

She let me in the house, and after telling her everything that happened, she embraced me. Comforting me as I was crying for Aiden.

"I'm so sorry, Vivian. You've been through so much. I know you won't believe me but I'm going to tell you anyway...it's not your fault."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's my fault! It's my fault my family's dead, Astrid's dead, Aiden's dead, they all died because of me!!"

"You stop talking like that right now. All of those things were way beyond your control. Do you think any of them would want you to blame yourself for their deaths? Would they want you to hate yourself like this, or live like this? No, because they love you and they know you're not to blame. I know this is going to be tough, but you'll have to try to move on. Grieve now, but try to live your life. I may have never met Aiden but I know he wouldn't want you to suffer like this. How much did you love him? How much _do _you love him?"

"I would have died for him." I answered with conviction.

"But will you _live _for him?" she asked.

Aunt Hope always had a way with words. She reminded me of Melanie from _Gone with the Wind_, just as sweet and just as wise. She had a really good point. Aiden was too good a person to want me to hate myself for the rest of my life.

"I will. I'll try." I replied to her.

"Good. Don't worry; we'll get through this together. So here's my plan, we spend this whole week together doing what ever we want, and enroll you into school."

Spending the week with Hope I'm more than willing to do. But school...? There's only one word for it and it's what Wisconsin was in _Dogma_....Hell.

"Do I have to go to school?" I complained.

"Yes you do. You came here to start over and that starts with going to school and meeting new people. Besides you're 16, you're still young _and _you need an education."

Damn it, she got me there. Ah what the hell. If I can survive being attacked by loup-garoux, I can survive a couple more years of high school.

"Ok Aunt Hope, you win." This is going to be _so much fun!_

_One Week Later..._

How the hell did a week go by so fast?! I swear, there's a God and he hates me. I am _so _not looking forward to starting school. This is actually my first time going to school in a _long _time. Gabriel said it was better that I was home schooled by Aunt Astrid so I wouldn't do something to lead hunters to the pack and kill us all, since according to him, it _was _all my fault that my family was killed. Like I said, he was a dick.

Anywho, my stupid alarm clock woke me up at 6 a.m. like it was supposed to. On impulse, I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall, causing it to break into tiny pieces. Damn, now I was going to have to buy another one! After taking a shower and drying myself off, I got dressed in my new pair of dark blue skinny jeans, my favorite T-Shirt of Blind Mag from _Repo! The Genetic Opera, _and low top black and white Converse All Stars with the _Jackass _logo on the side. I blow dried my straight blonde hair that went down to my mid-back, put on some clear lip gloss and black eyeliner. Hell, since I'm going to be drawing attention anyway just for being the "new girl", I might as well look good doing it.

I went downstairs and ate some cereal since I still had time to eat before walking to school. Apparently Aunt Hope had a different idea.

"Come outside. I have a surprise for you." She tells me as I rinse my bowl in the sink.

"Ok." I reply. She puts her hands over my eyes as we walk outside.

"Ok. 1...2...3!" She pulls her hands away from my eyes and what I see makes me scream like a

15 year old girl at a Beatles concert.

There in front of me was the most beautiful light blue 1966 Chevy Chevelle SS! I always had a weakness for classic muscle cars. Aunt Hope figured it out pretty fast when we watched an episode of _Supernatural_ on Thursday and I was drooling over Dean and his hella sexy 1967 Chevy Impala. That's when I told her about how I prefer the classic muscle cars to the new age crap cars that all look the same and have no personality.

Anywho, back to the present. I couldn't believe that Aunt Hope got me this beautiful piece of machinery!

"Oh Mylanta! This car is friggin beautiful! How did you get this?" I asked her.

"I have a friend whose son is quite the mechanic. He's been restoring it all week."

"The next time you see him, send him a chocolate basket or something kickass like that." I told her, not once taking my eyes off the car.

She chuckled, "Ok I'll keep that in mind. But you have to go now or you'll be late for school."

"Oh crap that's right!" I jumped in my new wheels after Aunt Hope gave me the keys.

Now I'm actually looking forward to going to school so everyone can check out my hella sweet ride! As I pulled into the school parking lot, people were already looking at me in my car. I found a space next to a blue van with a few kids hanging out around it. I sat there for a couple more minutes listening to _Cream and Bastards Rise _by _Harvey Danger_. As soon as the song was over, it was time for me to step out of the car and into reality. And of course more people stared at me, but I just walked with my head held high and thought to myself, _Ok chins up, boobs out, it's show time! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **_**What do you think? Like it? Love it? Don't worry; there will definitely be some Edward in the next chapter! The "chins up, boobs out, it's show time" line is from one of my favorite movies **_**Connie and Carla **_**X-) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Reviews are like hugs and kisses, I want lots of them! **


	3. 2: The First Day Of School

**Disclaimer: You get the drill.**

**A/N: Wow, can you believe it? Another update! I am on a roll with this story :-) For those of you who love my Perfume story, don't worry I'm not going to abandon it. It must might take a little while to come up with the next chapter by myself since I can't get in contact with my co-author for some reason :'-( I think the reason I'm not having trouble updating this story so quickly is because I've been thinking it up in my head for quite a while and I also think it's easier writing a story set in modern times than writing a "period" piece ya know? It's just a little harder trying to perfect a story in the Victorian era, because I don't want it to be sloppy. Anywho I hope you guys like this chapter, I finally bring you......Edward!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Day of School**

After I got my schedule and the slip for all my teachers to sign, I started my trek to first period class. After going through the whole morning of the same thing in each class: Teacher signing the slip, having to introduce myself to the class and tell them about me, everyone staring at me and being in awe at the fact I came all the way from Romania, me sitting down, and accompanied with more staring. I wasn't going to have any problem keeping up with the classes since Astrid taught me pretty much everything they taught in schools when she was home schooling me. Where she got all those books, I'll never know. She said not to worry about how or where she got them.

But anywho, right now I'm being followed to the cafeteria by this creepy boy named Mike Newton. He was kinda cute, spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but not my type though. I think it will be quite a while before I even think about dating someone. Hell, I'm not sure if I'll even want to take the chance. I don't want to be with someone and for them to end up like Aiden. I won't let another guy be my fault.

After I paid for my oh-so-tasty looking pizza, Mike and this other girl Jessica invited me to sit with them at their table. _Dragged_ to their table is more like it, but I figured I'd throw them a bone and sit with them. That's when they started shooting questions at me.

"So Vivian, how do you like Forks?" Mike asked me as he sat right next to me.

"It's ok. It's been a long time since I was here in the states." I replied.

"Where did you move here from again?" Jessica asked with curiosity.

"Bucharest, Romania." I replied to her.

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to go to Europe." exclaimed a girl wearing glasses who was sitting at the table with us.

"I'm Angela by the way." she told me.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

Then a couple more guys came to our table and introduced themselves to me, trying to be smooth...and failing miserably.

"Ooh so this must be the new girl. Hello, beautiful. Name's Yorkie. Eric Yorkie." he said as he tried to kiss my hand. I quickly pulled my hand away before he put his lips on it, and I couldn't help but start laughing at him.

"Oh my god, _please _don't tell me you just tried to pull a James Bond!" I chuckled at him. He blushed but smiled at me anyway.

"And my name's not 'new girl' or 'beautiful', thanks for the compliment though. My name's

Vivian. Learn it, live it, love it, Casanova." Everyone laughed at my new nickname for Eric.

"Well welcome to Forks, Vivian. I'm Tyler Crowley. And man, I gotta say, your car is freakin sweet!" Tyler said to me.

"It _is _pretty badass huh?" I replied. Hey what can I say? I love my car and I don't care who knows it!

"Oh yeah I saw it earlier. What kind of car is it?" Angela asked me.

"A '66 Chevy Chevelle SS." I replied.

Everyone was in awe of my car's sweetness. Man, I'm really going to have to listen to _I'm in Love with My Car _by _Queen_ when I drive home. Before we could say anything else, the door opened and in walked four of the most beautiful and definitely pale people I have ever seen.

"Who's the Fab Four?" I asked them.

"Oh, the Cullens." Jessica replied. "They moved here a couple of years ago with their parents Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. And here's the weird part, they're all _together._" she told me, I can tell she is a girl who _loves _to gossip.

"They're not really related. They're adopted." Angela defended.

"It's still weird. The big guy, Emmett Cullen, is dating the blonde, Rosalie Hale. And the other blonde, Rosalie's twin brother Jasper who looks like he's in pain all the time, is dating the spikey-haired pixie girl, Alice Cullen. She's really weird"

Then the door opened again and in walked a guy so gorgeous that there's only one word to describe him..._Daaamn._

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Ooh, that's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, obviously." Jessica replied.

As Edward walked passed our table, it looked like he smiled after hearing Jessica's comment. I won't deny it, he was beautiful. Tall, from what I see he had good muscle tone, copper colored hair, I couldn't see what color his eyes were, and pale. Is _everyone _in that family pale? Don't get me wrong they look good pale, but seriously, say it with me, "sunlight".

"Don't bother with him though. He's not interested in any of the girls here. Not that I care." Jessica told me. I could tell that she _did _care; he must have rejected her in the past.

"Why? Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I don't think so. None that I know of anyway."

"What, is he gay?"

After I asked that, I could have sworn I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice laugh at that exact moment. That seemed kinda weird, but whatever. It's none of my business. Everyone at our table definitely laughed though.

"I don't know. I never thought of that. I hope not." Jessica replied as she was still giggling.

I looked over at the Cullen and Hale's table and met with Edward's eyes. He just stared at me, and cocked his head to the side in curiosity. I kept on asking myself why I'm so attracted to him. I mean, I already had the love of my life and he was taken away from me. And here I was looking at some guy just because he's gorgeous. Well that's all I'll do, I'll just look and drool about him at home, then get on with my life. The last thing I need is to bring another boy into my dangerous life. My thoughts were interrupted by Mike.

"So Vivian, did it hurt?"

"Did _what _hurt? If you say 'when you fell from heaven' so help me Mike, I will give you the biggest purple nurple you will _ever _have in your life." Harsh? Maybe, but that boy needed to be put in his place.

"Ok, I won't ask that. But I also meant when you got that tattoo on your arm?" he pointed to the cross tattoo I have on my left arm.

"Oh. No it didn't hurt too bad. It kinda stung at first but you get used to it." after I replied, I showed them some of the tattoos I have. The one on my left arm, on my lower back, and both of my forearms.

"Wow, how many tattoos do you have?" Eric asked.

"I have six tats."

"Where did you go to get them?" Tyler asked.

"I got them done in a tattoo parlor in Bucharest."

"That's so cool!" Jessica exclaimed.

"So Vivian, do you have a boyfriend?" Mike asked me.

"I...I _did_." I replied sullenly. Stupid ass Mike just _had _to ask me that!

"What happened? Did you dump him? Did he dump you?" he asked. I just snapped I was so angry.

"No, no one was _dumped. _He's _dead, _if you're so desperate to know." at that, I got up, threw my food away, and stormed to the restroom.

As soon as I was in the restroom, I just started crying. I couldn't believe I just snapped like that. I know Mike didn't mean to sound so insensitive...he's just stupid. I just hated that he asked those questions; they were once again reminding me that Aiden was gone and he was never coming back. I have to be strong; I have to apologize to Mike. Damn it, I hope he doesn't try to hook up with me now that he knows that I'm single. I rinsed my face of the tears, making sure I looked presentable. I reapplied my eyeliner and lip gloss and went to my next class, Biology.

I entered the classroom, and everyone was staring at me _again_. Seriously, I'm a heartbeat away from saying something totally unexpected like "Hi my name's Vivian. And I'm an alcoholic, crack head, sex addict. Will you be my friend?" Oh that would be so much fun, but I don't think any of the teachers would like that, or they would actually believe me and send me to rehab. Anywho, all of the seats are taken except for one empty seat next to....Edward Cullen. Who was _also _staring at me.

As I walked to the teacher to have him sign my slip, I walked past a fan that was currently on and it blew through my hair. When I looked at Edward again, he looked seriously pissed off. It looked like he was holding his breath and was all tensed up. What the frenchtoast is he all pissy about? I was told to sit next to Edward, and as soon as I sat down, Edward scooted as far away from me as he possibly could and he just covered his nose and mouth like he smelled dog crap or something. I took a friggin shower this morning and washed myself with Japanese Cherry Blossom body wash and Aussie shampoo and conditioner, I _know _I don't smell bad!

So I looked away from him and tried to focus on the lesson being taught. Then I felt his eyes on me. I turned to look at him, and he's glaring daggers at me like _I _was the reason the Beatles broke up. What the hell?! I haven't even spoken to him yet, let alone introduce myself, and he's going all psycho Emo on me! Throughout the whole class period, he's just staring at me with his angry black eyes. Call me crazy but I actually _welcome _Mike's lost puppy look when he stares at me, anything's better than this asshole glaring at me like I'm some kind of freakin leper when I haven't even done or said anything to him.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward jumped out of his seat practically and rushed out the door. Mike walked over to me.

"Jeez Vivian, what did you do to Cullen? Stab him with a pencil?"

"No, but I probably should have for the way he was looking at me as if he was trying to set me on fire."

"Hey look, Vivian. I'm sorry about earlier. That was insensitive of me to ask those questions, and I'm sorry about your boyfriend."

"Mike, you didn't know. _I _should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that it's very painful to think about it, and I'm not ready to try dating again just yet."

"It's no problem. Besides you have friends now, we all like you and we're here for you."

"Thanks Mike. I gotta go turn this slip in to the office and go home. I'll see you later."

And then I left to the office. I might have underestimated Mike. He was actually thoughtful and understanding. But if he tries to hit on me or stalk me, we're gonna have problems. When I entered the office, I saw Edward talking to Mrs. Cope.

"Can't you move me to any other class? AP biology? Bio-Chem? Earth Science? I'll take anything."

His voice was smooth, but that didn't distract me from the fact that he was trying to switch classes. To get away from me? That fucker!

"I'm sorry Edward, all classes are full. There's nothing I can do. You're going to have to stay in Biology."

I let the door close and it was like he could sense that I was there. He turned to look at me with the same "I'm angry and constipated" look on his face.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to endure it." and he stormed out of the office.

Now _I _was pissed! I can't believe that son of a bitch! He doesn't even know me. I gave Mrs. Cope the slip, and hurried out of the office in hopes of catching Edward and giving the emo prick a piece of my mind. But he was already gone. Damn it! He may be extremely beautiful, but after what I dealt with him today, I could care less how he looks. The next time I see him, I'm really gonna rip into him, not literally.

I drove home listening to _Riot _by _Three Days Grace_; I was in the mood for an angry song. Tomorrow is Tuesday; I'll be seeing him again. And when I do, I'll be ready for him. Bring it on Cullen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **_**And there you have it. Please review, review, REVIEW and tell me what you think!!! I promise I'll update soon :-)**


	4. 3: The Dinner Conversation

**A/N: This one took a little longer because I had to perform with my modern dance class last night and I'm sore as hell :-( Thanks again to my awesome reviewers, I love you!!! So here's a new chapter, I hope y'all enjoy :-)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dinner Conversation**

"So how was your first day of school?" Aunt Hope asked me as we were eating dinner.

"It sucked ass." I replied, still pissed off about Edward.

"Well please be honest, Vivian, let's not beat around the bush. Tell me how you _really _feel." she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Hope. It's just...well everything was somewhat fine at first. Just being stared at by creepy boys who are aching to play a kinky round of "The Tour Guide and the Lost Tourist", nothing I couldn't handle but it was pretty fucking annoying. I made a few new friends at lunch, though most of them are guys who think they can get lucky. And well, there was a little incident at lunch. This guy Mike, he asked if I had a boyfriend, I said 'I did'. Then he asked these asshole questions like 'did he dump you' and stuff like that and I just snapped..."

"Oh god, I'm sorry you had such a bad day, Vivie." Aunt Hope consoled me.

"Oh that's not all. All those things I can handle just fine, most of those are just petty things and the boys can be easily put in their place. And I got myself under control. It's what happened in Biology class. I had to sit next to this guy, Edward Cullen, and he tried to sit as far away from me as he could and was just glaring at me the whole time!"

"Glaring?"

"Yeah. He was just giving me the evil eye, like an 'I hate you and I'm gonna set you on fire' kind of look."

"Why was he looking at you like that? Did you do or say something to him to make him angry?"

"No I didn't. I haven't even spoken to him yet. And why do you have to assume it was something _I _did?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure that's all."

"Well it wasn't me. The only other time I saw him was at lunch when he and his family were strutting into the cafeteria like they were The Beatles or something. I tried to ignore him all through class but I could feel his eyes on me, just trying to melt my face off. The bastard."

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry your first day didn't go so great. I can't believe that boy just gave you those looks. What a prick!"

I couldn't help but laugh at hearing Aunt Hope cuss. I don't usually cuss so much, only when I'm angry or frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Hope; tomorrow I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Before you say anything, I'm _not _going to hurt him or change into my wolf form to scare him. I have more self-control than that. I'm just going to talk to him, and tell him that he better not give me those death looks again or I _will_ kick his pretty-boy ass."

"Vivian, I don't think you should be that aggressive when you talk to him. You need to try to be civil to him since you'll be partnered up with him for the whole school year. I'm not saying I'm on his side, I'm just saying that maybe he had a really lousy day and had to take it out on someone-" before she could continue, I cut her off.

"He tried to switch classes just to get away from me."

"He what?"

"You heard me. After school I went to the office to turn in my teachers' slip, and I saw him trying to get his schedule changed so he wouldn't be in the same science class with me."

The look on Aunt Hope's face showed that she was pissed!

"Give him hell honey."

I love my aunt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's shorter than all my other chapters but I wanted this to be just Vivian and Hope. I hope you guys loved it, please review!!!!**


	5. 4: The Confrontation

**A/N: Thanks to all of my super awesome reviewers, you make me smile :-) This chapter is going to be longer now, and there's gonna be more Edward/Vivian for those of you who have been aching for it, you know who you are ;-) I hope you guys like it!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Confrontation**

After dinner, I decided to go to bed early. Being angry and frustrated can really wear a person out. Even though I was working hard on trying to move on, I still had nightmares of that night. I may be alright on the outside, but in my head and in my heart, I'm still in pain. I still feel guilty forgetting Aiden killed. Sometimes I wished he had never met me. He would still be alive if he never met me. The entire time I'm asleep, I keep seeing Aiden's body, mauled and bloody. That image will haunt me until the day I die. I saw Ulf, Greggory, and Finn killing Aiden again in the same nightmare, only it seemed longer.

"AIDEN!!" I screamed and sat up straight from my bed, covered in sweat.

It was morning, I checked the alarm clock, it read 6:00 am and then the alarm went off. I heard footsteps rushing to my room. Aunt Hope slammed the door open and looked frantic.

"Vivie, are you alright? I heard you screaming."

"I'm ok, Aunt Hope, it was just a dream."

"I'm sorry, sweety. Was it the same dream you've been having?" Aunt Hope knows all about my dreams of what happened that night.

I always woke up screaming, but Aunt Hope would always come into my room asking if I'm alright. She's always so concerned about me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I can't help it. I know I have to try to move on but it's so hard! I can't forget about what happened."

"You mean you _won't let yourself _forget what happened. I'm actually not saying you should forget, but you have to try to move on. The nightmares, the screaming, the guilt, it's all just hurting you. You can't suffer like this."

"I know. I'm trying, believe me I am. I just need some time."

"I know, Vivie, and you know I'm here for you if you ever need me." she kissed my cheek and hugged me.

I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Aunt Hope in my life. She always knows what to say and what to do; my life would just suck without her.

"Now you have to get ready for school. You have a mission today." she said with an amused tone in her voice.

"Oh crap that's right! Ok I'm going in the shower!" I yelled as I was running to the bathroom.

I was not going to tolerate another day of Edward Cullen's death glares. He needs to know that I am not some weak little wallflower who's too shy or scared to stand up to the likes of him. After my shower, I blow-dried my hair, got dressed, put on a little make-up and ate some cereal. I was ready. I can just hear _Eye Of The Tiger_ playing in my head like I was getting ready for the fight of my life. I just laughed at the thought; I wouldn't go that far thinking that this was the most important thing in the world because Edward's really not worth it. I just want to set him straight, and from the look of things, not many people have the balls to even talk to the Cullens. I don't know why though, it's not like they're aliens...or _are _they? That would be pretty funny if that's what people think.

Aunt Hope came downstairs dressed for work at the local grocery store. She smiled at me as she was having a bowl of cereal also. I was done with mine, so I rinsed off my bowl and started walking out the door.

"I'm going to school and kick some ass." I said to her as I was leaving.

"Have fun, give him hell." Aunt Hope casually replied to me.

I was driving to school, listening to _Legal Assassin _from the _Repo! The Genetic Opera Soundtrack_. I have the windows down and the music turned up loud as I am singing the lyrics at the top of my lungs not caring who saw. As I pulled into the school parking lot, everyone couldn't help but stare at me since I was blasting the kickass song really loud. When I parked in what I claimed as my space, I was singing the last lines of the song;

_KEEN INCISIONS, I DELIVER!_

_UNSCATHED ORGANS, I DELIVER_

_REPOSSESSIONS, I DELIVER!_

_I'M THE REPO, LEGAL ASSASSIN!_

"Fuck, I love that song!" I yelled.

_Repo _is only one of the best movies _ever!_ I turned off the music and the car, I rolled up my windows and locked up the car and went on my merry old way to class. Everyone was still staring at me, probably because of my loud music. Good, _let_ them stare. They need to hear and know some awesome music anyway. All my morning classes went by like a breeze, smooth and quick. Then it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, and lo and behold, the Cullen and the Hales were there. Only there were four of them. Edward wasn't there. As I walked to the line to get some food, the Fab Four, as I have now nicknamed the four unavailable Cullens/Hales, were staring at me. The blonde chick, Rosalie, was giving me a bit of a glare. So I looked back at her, subtly holding my arms up like I was saying "What, bitch?! You wanna start something?" She rolled her eyes and looked away. Yeah that's what I thought, Blondie. At least I can show _one _of them who dare to give me those looks that I don't take shit from anyone.

I sat with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Tyler again after I got my food. After lunch, I walked to my Biology class. Who knows? He might have just skipped lunch and came for class. But when I walked into the classroom, his seat was empty! What the fuck?! My first thought _would _have been that he was probably sick, but after yesterday and the fact that he's not here today just really pissed me off! I can't believe it, he didn't bother trying to talk to me at all yesterday, he just looked at me as if I was some kind of parasite, then the bastard doesn't even show up to school so he wouldn't be around me! After school, I drove home, more pissed off than ever because he's obviously too much of a coward to show up and tell me to my face what his problem is with me. Well he can't hide forever.

_One week Later_

Damn, I guess he _can _hide forever. It's been a week and Edward, or Dickhead as I like to call him, still hasn't shown up for school. I still had my anger but, I was also happy that I didn't have to put up with him. I drove to school listening to my _Repo _soundtrack again, what can I say? I'm obsessed with the movie and the music. _We Started This Opera Shit _just ended as I parked my car. I locked up my car and who do I see on the other side of the lot? Edward fucking Cullen and his family...staring at me. Seriously, what the hell is with these Cullens and staring at me?! I guess the shirt I decided to wear was very appropriate: "Keep Staring At Me.....I Might Do A Trick". Damn it, just when I was relieved I wouldn't have to put up with him anymore, he fuckin shows up!

He's standing next to what I assume to be his car, a nice silver Volvo. It was a nice looking car, but totally wussy looking compared to my kickass Chevelle. The rest of the Cullens were standing next to what I guess was their cars: a yellow Porsche, a red BMW, and a big ass Jeep Wrangler. I looked away and walked to class, confident and still determined to rip Edward a new asshole. I would have done it in the parking lot right then and there but I wanted to wait until Biology, so I can _really_ catch him in the act.

The classes breezed by again until it was lunch time. I walked in the cafeteria and there is the Dickhead himself, sitting at that same table with his family. I paid for my lunch and sat with my new friends. Over the week I was getting to know Jess, Angie, Eric, Mike, and Tyler. They are actually pretty fun people, I got along the most with Angela or Angie as I came to call her. She was definitely someone I can trust, and she's just a very likeable person. She can be a little shy but she's not super quiet or a loner. She just needs to break out of her shell a bit. Jessica's a nice girl, but I know I most likely can't trust her with secrets since she's a bit of a gossip girl. The guys are pretty cool, Mike seems to have a bit of a crush on me but it's nothing I can't handle. Besides, I think Jessica likes him. Eric likes flirting with me but nothing serious, we both just play-flirt with each other. He calls me "Boo" and I call him "Boo Boo", Tyler and I both like talking about cars and music. I even influenced him to watch _Repo_ and listen to the soundtrack, now he's almost as obsessed as I am.

"Vivian, Edward Cullen's staring at you." Jessica whispered to me as I was eating.

"So? Does he look angry?" I asked back, not really surprised that he was most likely glaring at me.

"No not at all. Why?"

"Because last week on my first day, he was giving me death glares all through Biology class. He was an asshole." I said the last loud enough for him to hear me.

"Well don't worry, the Cullens don't like anybody. And he's still staring at you."

"This is nothing against you Jess, but you have me mistaken for somebody who gives a shit. He obviously doesn't like me and I _really _don't like him."

"Will you just look at how he's staring at you?" She was not going to let this go until I did what she said.

"Ok, fine." I turned and looked at him, and he was staring at me.

Not in the firestarter way that he did before, but in a more curious way. Like he was trying to figure me out.

I was a little weirded out that he didn't look at me the way he did before. But that doesn't mean I'm letting Edward off the hook that easily. After lunch, I walked into my Biology class, and his seat was empty. Typical, I knew he didn't change. But apparently I spoke too soon, because as soon as I sat down, he walked in. Of course he looked sexy as hell, but that was way beside the point. I didn't even look at him just yet, so I pulled out one of Aiden's graphic novels that he made. I was about to lose myself in his beautiful illustrations of _The Lady Of The Lake_ when to my surprise, I heard a deep smooth voice speak to me.

"Hello." I turned to look at him and he's _still _sitting far away from me like I was the friggin plague, but he was facing me.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week, you must be Vivian Gandillon."

Dude am I being Punk'd? Or is Edward Cullen _actually_ being civil to me? I just scoffed at him.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"You. 'I didn't have the chance to introduce myself last week', are you fuckin _kidding_ me?

Maybe the only reason you didn't 'have the chance' was because you were too busy giving me the firestarter death glares for no good reason to even _try _to introduce yourself to me. Boy you've got some nerve." Damn that felt good!

"I understand I've upset you-" he tried to tell me but I cut him off.

"Damn skippy you've upset me. You don't even know me and you were looking at me like I was lower than the dog crap beneath your shoes, that is _not _ok." Man I was on a roll. he's not getting off easy.

Edward looked stunned at everything I had to say, good.

"I'm sorry for my behavior last week. I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh please, don't give me that lame ass excuse. 'I wasn't feeling well', you don't use that excuse after you give someone dirty looks for no reason. What did you have, an asshole tumor?" He was silent.

It felt really good finally telling him off. After that, Mr. Banner explained to us the lab we were to do during class. We had to label the right slides of onion root tip cells.

"Ladies first." Edward said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

We just went back and forth labeling the slides as 'Prophase', 'Anaphase', etc. It went on like that until Edward tried speaking to me again.

"I really am sorry for the way I acted. There's no excuse for the way I treated you last week."

"How about when you left for a whole week? Or even better, why the hell were you trying to switch science classes last week?"

If he thinks I'm going to forgive him just like that, he has another thing coming. He didn't have an answer, he just had a guilty look on his face but that wasn't enough for me to forgive him.

"That's what I thought. Look Cullen, I don't know what the hell your problem is with me, but I'm not going to forgive you just because you say you're 'sorry'. You got a problem with me, be a man and say it to my face. It's better than trying to change classes and just skipping town altogether like a little bitch." Once again he was stunned. I guess I really _am _the first person to stand up to him like that.

After class was over, I quickly gathered my stuff together and rushed out the door. Soon, Edward was walking next to me.

"_What?!_ Can't you take a hint? Piss off."

"Vivian, listen to me. I am really sorry. I can't explain why I did those things, but I feel really guilty for what I did, and for the way I treated you. You have every right to be angry. How about we start over?"

"You _really _think that's going to solve anything?"

"No but I would like to make it up to you. Please."

Damn it, why does he have to keep on trying to persuade me? I should stay mad at him, but I guess everyone deserves a second chance. Goddamn it!

"Ugh! Ok fine, we can start over. But I swear, if you pull that crap with me again, there won't be another chance. I have no problem kicking your sorry ass 'til Sunday."

"Deal." He said with a relieved tone in his voice.

"Just don't make me regret it."

"You won't." He assured me with a very sexy crooked smile.

"Hey are you wearing contacts?" I asked, finally noticing the different color in his eyes.

"No." he replied a little puzzled by my question.

"Well it's just that last week, your eyes were really dark, like black, and now they're like this kind of gold-brownish color." He now had this frown on his face and just walked off.

"Whatever." I murmured to myself. Strange guy that Edward. Very strange.

I was lost in my thoughts as I was walking toward the stairs outside that lead to the parking lot. But when I heard a familiar voice far behind me. A voice I never thought I would hear again, that made me stop in my tracks and brought unwanted shivers up my spine.

"Well lookie what we have here! _This _is our Queen Bitch, the leader to our Age of Hope?!"

I slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice. Everyone in the hall stood still, staring at him.

Ulf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I left you with a cliffie! I know I hate cliffhangers myself but I just have to see who's begging for more :-) Lol. I know I might have made Edward a little OOC and I'm sorry. I really am doing my best! I took some parts out of the book so I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	6. 5: The Chase

A/N: Dun Dun DUN!!! Ulf and the boys are back!! What's gonna happen to Vivian? You guys are about to find out! To see how Vivian is running, when she kinda bounces off wall and stuff and so you can see a bit of the movie, go on my profile and there are links to a few Blood & Chocolate videos on YouTube

**Enjoy!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Chase**

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw!!! I can't believe they found me! And at school where not only me, but all of our kind will be exposed if these stupid boys do what I think they're going to do. I faced them and got a really good look at the four of them. They were all scarred up from when I lost control on them. Ulf had an eye-patch over where his left eye _used _to be, Finn was missing a huge chunk of his right ear, Greggory and Willem had scars on their faces, necks, and who knows where else? Wow I did a lot of damage to them. I'll be proud later but right now I got to lead them away from the school before they hurt anybody. I can see the Cullens standing about ten feet away staring at me and the Four. Ulf continued to taunt me.

"Well what do you say boys? Let's bow to our _queen._" he said as all four of them knelt down and tilted their heads to the right to bare their throats to me in respect, only they were mocking me. They rose up from their knees and started slowly walking towards me, Ulf taking the lead.

"We've got a bone to pick with you little girl." Ulf told me in a deadly serious tone.

"More like a _few _bones." Finn piped in with an amused tone.

They were coming closer, and all the other students looked scared. Hell, even the _Cullens _looked concerned, especially Edward. Come on Vivian, think! I have to get them away from the school, but I can't risk exposure. But if the boys are stupid enough (which they _are_) to kill me in front of everyone, there would probably _still _be exposure if they decide to change into their wolf form. I was still at the top of the stairwell, which had to be like 20 or 30ft.

"Fuck it." I muttered to myself.

At that, I turned to the railing, hopped onto it, and jumped. I landed swiftly on my feet. I turned to look up from where I jumped and there was the Four staring down at me. I started running my way out of the parking lot, not even bothering trying to get to my car. I didn't have to turn around to know that they were chasing after me. I couldn't go to mine and Aunt Hope's house, they'll kill her. So I lead them to the woods. Every chance I got, I would set my foot on a tree trunk and bounce off of it to give me a boost.

I could hear them gaining on me, so I pushed myself to run faster. Being a loup-garoux makes me an extremely fast runner but when it's me and four of my own kind, we're pretty much neck and neck when we run. When I was sure we were deep in the forest where no one could see us, I stopped running. I can't keep running from them like some weak victim, and I'm not going down with out a fight! If I'm going to die, then I'm going to die kicking ass and taking these assholes down with me.

"Aww, what's wrong Vivian? Too tired?" Ulf taunted me once again.

"No. I'm just sick of running. I'm going to do what I should have done back in Paris, and finish you off. And I'm going to make damn sure you guys are dead this time."

"Ooh those are big words from a traitor. What makes you think you're going to succeed? You couldn't even protect your little human."

Damn him! I can't believe he said that. My eyes glowed gold, I was furious. I kicked Ulf in the face. That set the boys off. Within seconds I was having to fight against all four of them. I fought harder than I've ever fought before, but it still wasn't enough when there's once again four of them and only one of me. I punched, kicked, scratched, I gave it my all and it all ended when fucking Ulf whacked me in the face with a tree branch. First a brick, now a tree branch...what the fuck?! To make matters worse, after I fell to the ground, the fucker started beating me with it.

After he stopped hitting me, he threw the branch away from him. Willem and Finn grabbed me and forced me up on my knees and Ulf stood in front of me. Greggory stood next to him, anticipating Ulf's next move.

"I see being a little school girl in this small town hasn't made you soft. You still have some fight in you Vivian, I'll give you that much. But the fight's over. Someone is going to die, and it's definitely not me." Ulf said.

"Then who is it? Willem?" Hey, I'm about to die, I think I have the right to be a little sarcastic.

Ulf just laughed and slapped me across the face.

"Shut up you treacherous bitch! I think you know very well who is going to die. Rafe, Gabriel, Astrid, people of our own kind, they're dead because of you! Because of your fetish for that meat boy. Now you're going to get what you deserve. So...any last words?"

"Yeah.....fuck you." After I said that, Greggory pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a knife. Ulf was going to make me suffer, I can tell.

"Bye bye Queenie." Ulf said as he was raising the knife to my throat.

Then in a flash, Ulf was shoved away from me. Someone is saving me! The figure, who I guess is a man, then grabbed Greggory and shoved him against a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of him. Willem and Finn dropped me to the ground to try and fight the man, but they were no match for him. He punched them both and threw them in the air at different directions. The Four got up from the ground and instantly ran off, probably to go lick their wounds before they come back to finish me off.

The figure turned and started walking towards me. My vision was starting to get blurry, I guess all the fighting and getting (and I hate to admit it) my ass kicked by Ulf was catching up with me. The man bent down to pick me up, and I recognized his face. How the hell did he get to me so fast? The Four and I were quite far away from the school, that there was no way anyone could have caught up to us, even during the fighting and the _lovely _little conversation Ulf and I had. Just before I passed out I was able to whisper my rescuer's name.

"Edward."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Come on, who WASN'T expecting that? I know it was a little short but give me a break; this was all I could come up with. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you're not disappointed about any parts of the chapter; I really am doing my best. I promise, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, and hopefully it will be better :-) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	7. 6: Suspicions

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys for the awesome feedback! As I have already told just about each of you guys already and I'll say it again, your reviews mean the world to me, they really do :-) I'm so happy you guys are loving the story!!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I don't know anything about medical stuff when it comes to being beaten up, I'm just making this stuff up so PLEASE have a heart.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Suspicions**

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was white. White walls to be exact. There's a loud beeping noise to my right, it's a heart monitor. I'm in a hospital room. But how did I get there? Remember, Vivian, remember. Oh yeah! I remember being at school, finally telling Cullen what I think of him, decided to give him a second chance to at least be cordial to each other, being found by The Four-oh shit! The Four! I remember those assholes found me! But how did they find me?! Oh my god _and_ I jumped off the stairwell at school in front of everyone, how the fuck am I going to explain _that?!_

I also remember running into the forest away from school, getting my ass handed to me by Ulf, the bastard. He was about to kill me, then someone rescued me....Edward! But how did he find me? How did he get to me so fast? And how in the hell was he able to fight off The Four without breaking a sweat or getting hurt? He didn't look exhausted when I finally saw his face.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and in walked a very frantic Aunt Hope, and who I assumed was the doctor assigned to me. A tall, pale, blonde, and hella sexy doctor to be exact. Paging Doctor Love!

"Oh my god Vivian! I came as soon as I heard, are you ok?!"

Aunt Hope asked as she rushed to my hospital bed. She didn't give me a chance to answer when she held my face and felt my forehead.

"Do you feel alright? Do you have a fever? How many fingers am I holding up? What's 2 + 2?!"

She asked without taking a breath and held up three fingers to my face.

The woman needed to get a grip, so to calm her down and shut her up, I lightly slapped her on the cheek.

"Aunt Hope I feel fine, I do _not_ have a fever, three fingers, and last I checked the answer was 4."

I guess Aunt Hope never had to deal with this kind of situation before.

I looked at the doctor who was still standing by the door, and trying to hold back his laughter I might add.

"Hello Vivian. I'm Doctor Cullen. I know you've been asked this already by your aunt but are you feeling alright?"

Wow _this _guy is Edward's dad? I've got one word for him: D.I.L.F

"I feel fine. Aside from feeling like I've been hit by a truck. But I probably would have felt even worse if Edward hadn't saved me in time."

I had to give the boy credit for that. If he didn't show up when he did, I would have probably looked like a victim of the _Repo Man_.

"Yes you were very fortunate. There isn't too much damage done to you, just some scratches, a few bumps and bruises, and two of your ribs are bruised. I suggest you take it easy for a while."

"So does this mean no P.E?"

"For about two weeks."

"Hells yeah!"

Come on, does anybody even _like _PE? Hell no! Doctor Cullen laughed.

"I can see you're very upset about not having to play any sports in PE for a while. Well everything looks good, so I'll just finish with these release forms and you're free to go. I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed."

And with that, he left the room. I got a good look at his oh-so-fine behind. I know he's married and older than me but damn, I'd tap that! When the door shut, Aunt Hope started asking me questions.

"Vivian who did this to you? Was it those boys that attacked you in Paris?"

"Yeah it was them. And I have no idea how the fuck they found me."

"They must have tracked down your scent."

"Overseas?"

"Well I don't know Vivian!"

"Well it doesn't matter so much how they found me, but the fact that they're here in this town. Sure they ran off for now, but they'll most likely try to kill me again. Hell, they might even kill anyone who gets in the way, especially since they're going through all this trouble to kill me. They showed up at my school for crying out loud! I had no choice but to jump off the stairwell, which is like 20-30ft high so I don't know how the fuck I'm going to explain that!"

"You jumped? Did everybody see you land all the way on the ground?"

"I don't know, I never thought to check."

"Don't be sarcastic with me. I'm asking because if nobody actually _saw _you land on the ground, you can say that...I don't know...you landed on a trash can and it broke your fall."

"No offence Aunt Hope, but that is a really lame excuse."

"None taken. Yes, I know it's a lame, probably pathetic excuse, but there's nothing else that would be possible. Besides if they believe it, that'll get them off your back and we won't be exposed."

"What makes you think they'll believe it anyway?"

"Small town, small brain."

"Good point."

"Just try to make it believable."

"Will do. But now onto a more pressing matter. What am I going to do about the Four?"

"What do you mean 'what am _I _going to do'? You don't expect to go through this alone, do you?"

"Aunt Hope, I will _not _put you in danger. You are all I have left and I will _not _let you get hurt or killed because of me."

"Sweety in case you've forgotten, I am loup-garoux too. I am just as tough, and just as strong. You are _not _going through this alone."

My vision was getting blurry from tears threatening to shed. My heart swelled with pride and love for my wonderful aunt. Edward may have saved me from certain death, but Aunt Hope is my real hero.

"Ok Aunt Hope, you win. I won't do this alone."

"Damn straight you're not. We're in this together. We'll have to be ready for them, so that means not only will we have to do some G.I. Jane training; we'll also need some help."

"What kind of help?"

"I know some people."

"People like us?"

"In a way. They're not the same breed but they are werewolves. I'll take you to meet them sometime this week."

"Ok. Now let's get out of here. We've been in this hospital long enough."

"I didn't think you would actually want to leave so soon without looking at _him _again."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be coy; you thought Doctor Cullen was sexy too."

"Sexy? That's putting it mildly. That man's the king of the DILFs."

"What the hell is a DILF?"

"Dad I'd Like to Fuck."

"Oh, then yeah he's _definitely_ a DILF."

We were giggling like little girls while I was getting dressed and we left my hospital room. When we were nearing the hospital entrance, we saw Doctor Cullen talking to two of his kids: Rosalie and Edward.

"Hold on a second." I told Aunt Hope.

I walked over to the three Cullens and looked right at Edward.

"I need to talk to you." I told him.

He nodded and we walked over to a corner so no one can overhear our conversation.

"How are you doing?" he asked me concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you. I want to thank you for saving me. If you didn't come when you did, who knows _what _would have happened?"

I knew what would have happened, but Edward didn't need to know that.

"But I have to know something. How did you get to me so fast? How did you know where I would even be? We were really far away from the school."

"Vivian, I followed you. I was right behind you and those boys." he looked at me like I was

supposed to know that.

"No you weren't. You were like ten feet away from us in the hall at school. There's no way you could have caught up in time."

"Well to be perfectly honest, I could say the same thing about you. How did _you _make it far in that forest in such a small amount of time? Or how about when you jumped off the stairwell and landed without a scratch?"

FUUUUCK!!!!! He saw that! I can't believe he turned this around on me! So much for being cordial.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No one else saw you land if that's what you're worried about. So why don't you just explain to _me_ what that was all about."

"I don't have to explain anything to you. There's nothing _to _explain. But you are the one in question here, not me. So tell me how you knew where to find me and how you got there so fast. I know you weren't right behind us. I didn't see you at all."

"Well nobody is going to believe you."

"I won't tell anybody you know." this guy is seriously pissing me off!

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me. You saved me so it's only fair that I know the truth."

"I can say the same thing about wanting the truth. Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you, even though I already said it." I sneered.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Hell no."

"In that case...I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We just stared each other down in angered silence. I know it's unreasonable of me to not tell him about me, but it's not like I can say 'oh it's because I'm a werewolf and other werewolves are out to kill me'. Yeah, I can see how well _that _would turn out.

"Why did you even bother in the first place?"

"I don't know." he whispered.

Then he just walked away. 'I don't know'? What kind of stupid ass answer was that? I'm too worn out from all the fight and almost certain death to tell him off anymore today. Now I'm just going to go home with Aunt Hope, watch _Family Guy _and eating junk food whilst I feel my ass grow. I'll deal with Cullen tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow that took a long time to write! At least for me anyway, it feels like I've been writing for hours!! I hope you guys liked it; I know it's not so exciting, but it's just in a hospital. Things will get more interesting I promise :-) Please leave me big fat reviews!!!**


	8. 7: The Extra Attention

**A/N: Wow I've gotten some great responses on my version of the hospital scene! Especially the way Vivian got the upper hand of the conversation between her and Edward, and also appreciating the super hotness of the sexy Doctor Carlisle Cullen, the King of DILFs....Long Live the King!!!! Lol. Thank you guys so much for your encouraging reviews! I've been working so hard on this story and it's such a great reward when I get these awesome reviews from you faithful readers :-) So THANK YOU!!! Now on to the story....**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Extra Attention**

As soon as we walked into the house, Aunt Hope went into the kitchen to retrieve the junk food and I went to the living room and put in a DVD of _Family Guy._ I needed a good laugh after the shitty day I've had. I didn't start the first episode until Aunt Hope came in the room with Red Vines (my favorite, screw you Twizzlers!), popcorn, Mike & Ikes, chocolate covered pretzels, oh my god I'm going to get fat! Good thing I can just burn it off from all the running I like to do. I still find it pretty funny that I love running, and yet I hate P.E. I guess it's because when I'm running, I feel wild and free and I'm on my own. That and I don't have a stupid P.E. teacher/wannabe drill sergeant breathing down my neck.

Anywho, back to the important subject at hand...Brian in a banana suit singing:

_It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!_

_Where he at?Where he at?Where he at?Where he at?_

_Now, there he go!There he go!There he go!There he go! _

_Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly! _

_Do the peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! _

_Do the peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_

I can _never _get tired of _Family Guy_! How can anyone deny the evil plots from Stewie, or the horniness of Quagmire, giggity giggity giggity goo!!! While watching the show, I had this weird feeling I was being watched. I looked over at the window that was closest to me, I didn't see anything or anyone, so I just shrugged and focused on the show.

After a few hours of nonstop laughs and junk food, we decided to call it a night. After all, I still had to get up to face the real world. I just know that everyone will be giving me even _more _attention, and probably ask a lot of questions. Stupid Ulf! If the asshole was going to come to kill me, did he have to do it at school where everyone is watching?! This is going to be so much _fun._ I went to sleep after I took some Excedrin for the little aches I'm feeling from today.

I was being plagued with the same dream of that night. No matter how hard I try to move on, those memories just aren't going to leave me alone! I don't want to forget what happened or forget about Aiden, but I don't want to relive that night every time I close my eyes.

After tossing and turning, crying out for Aiden in my sleep, I started having that weird feeling again like I was being watched. My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up from my bed, breathing harshly. I looked in front of me and I swear I saw Edward standing in front of my bed, staring right at me.

Not sure that I was seeing straight, I looked away and turned on the lamp on my side table. I turned to face him again, but he was gone. What the hell? Am I losing my mind? Am I dreaming that he was watching me? _Why _would I be dreaming that? Or was he really there? But how would he have left so fast? Man, I _really _need to cut down on the junk food, I think it all went to my head and is making me see things. I just decided to ignore it for now and I went back to sleep. The first peaceful sleep in weeks.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up surprisingly well-rested. I didn't even wake up screaming. Ok, now this is getting really weird. Why is this suddenly happening? Why did I sleep so peacefully after I went back to sleep? Why didn't I wake up screaming? This can't be because I thought I saw Edward in my room...can it? No, it can't! I hate him! He's been nothing but a jerk to me, and has confused the hell out of me with his weird mood swings. It has to be something else that made me sleep so peacefully. Yeah, that's it.

After reassuring myself of that, I took my shower and got dressed. I put on a little bit of make up to hide the bruises and scratches from the fight. Satisfied that my face looked half-way decent, I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. Aunt Hope was already at the table with two plates full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"Good morning Vivie." she said to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning Aunt Hope. This looks delicious! You didn't have to go through the trouble to make this."

"What trouble? I'm glad to do it. Besides, after the day you had yesterday you deserve a nice breakfast instead of boring cold cereal."

"Thank you. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I don't know what I would have done without you." I told her sincerely, my eyes getting teary.

She deserved to know just how much I really appreciated her. Tears were about to fall from Aunt Hope's eyes too.

"You don't have to thank me Vivie. You were always like a daughter to me, and I love you more than anything in the world. Like I told you, I will _always_ be here for you. Now what brought this on?"

"It's just...I was looking at Death in the face yesterday. I would have died without telling you how much I love you and how grateful I am for everything you've done. I love you Aunt Hope."

By this time, we were both crying.

"I love you too, you're my little Vivie. It's my job to take care of you and I'm happy to do it."

She pulled me into her arms and we gave each other a bone-crushing hug. We stood there for what must have been at least two or three minutes, then we broke apart just smiling at each other.

"Now we better eat this breakfast before it gets cold and we'll both be late." Aunt Hope said, wiping the tears from her eyes and mine.

After we ate our warm breakfast, we had to go our separate ways. So we said goodbye and off we went.

I hate to admit it, but I'm nervous as hell about dealing with everyone at school. I can just hear the questions now:

_Vivian what happened yesterday?_

_OMG Vivian who were those guys?_

_Vivian how did you survive that jump?_

_Vivian, did you die?_

Oh well, I might as well face the music. I'll just bullshit my way through today. It's like Aunt Hope said, _small brain small town. _So I just turned up the volume to _Crashed _by _Daughtry _and kept myself calm. Every single person stared at me as I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in my space. I took a few deep breaths and shut off the car. As soon as I stepped out of my car, people, including my friends rushed over to me, bombarding me with questions.

"Vivian what happened yesterday?"

"Vivian, are you ok?"

"OMG Vivian who were those guys?"

"Vivian how did you survive that jump?"

"Vivian, did you die?"

Dude, am I psychic or what?! And I can't believe someone was actually dumb enough to ask if I died. Damn you _Finding Nemo_! I figured what the hell, might as well answer them.

"Ok calm down! I'm fine; those guys and I have a bad history and were just giving me shit; I jumped on impulse and a trash can broke my fall; and I'm pretty sure I'm still alive."

Geez, I feel like I'm talking to friggin reporters. Surprisingly they bought it! Apparently they were simple minded enough to convinced because I sure as hell wasn't. But if that'll make them leave me alone, who am I to complain?

So all morning people were staring at me and talking about what happened. Some of the things they were saying were very untrue but very entertaining:

_I heard she was in their gang and they came to kill her for leaving._

_I heard she owes money to the mob_

What the fuck?! So apparently I quit and pissed off a gang and I am in debt with mobsters. I don't even think there _are _mobsters in Romania. Though I guess Gabriel would have been considered a crime boss. It was pretty much anything he says goes. Not anymore obviously. I've been hearing these stupid rumors all day, but I could care less. Let them make up their own theories, as long as they're not extremely suspicious about my jump. Like Edward.

I still have to interrogate Edward some more. I admit, I was really stunned when he said he saw me land so easily on the ground from my jump. I know he's suspicious of me, but if he thinks I'm letting him have the upper hand, he better think again. The bell rang for lunch time, I walked down the hall and heard some more whispers about me.

"I heard she stole drugs from the blonde guy, and she stabbed him in the eye when he tried to attack her."

Ok now that bullshit is just going _too_ far. So I walked over to the dumb blonde who said that. Her back was facing me so she jumped when I spoke from behind her.

"Hey you want to know what _I _heard? I heard she's an alien from Mars with green skin, one eye, and ears made of jam. And her mission is to swallow everyone's soul, turn their bones into jam and make everyone watch British comedy!"

Over the top? Yes. Funny as hell? Fuck yeah! The blonde and her two friends just stared at me in stunned silence, and they appeared to be embarrassed that they were caught by the person they were talking about. Satisfied with a job well done, I continued walking to the cafeteria. I just couldn't stop laughing at the look on those girl's faces. All this extra attention, mainly the ridiculous rumors, was quite irritating, but now it's going to be fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very interesting and I'm so sorry about that :'-( I've just been so tired lately and busy with school. And this was all I could think of to write for this chapter. But don't worry, I'm still going to update every day or every other day, I just don't want my brain to overload and lose my groove on this story, because I love writing this story :-) For those of you who might not understand the "jam" references, I was influenced by Eddie Izzard, the greatest and funniest British cross-dressing comedian EVER! He talks about aliens from Mars with ears made of jam in one of his sketches and so I kind of tweaked it into my own. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be better and there will be more Edward/Vivian time! I just need to be well-rested so I can have the energy. I hope you guys liked this chapter anyway and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. 8: The Search For The Truth

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took a while to update :-( I've been super busy with school lately and I had a hard time on what to write for this chapter. Are you guys still with me? Please review and let me know what you think, and assure me that I haven't lost my touch!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Search For the Truth**

I strutted into the cafeteria, still laughing. Everyone stared at me. Damn, this is worse than my first day of school!

"Ok people, I know I'm pretty to look at, but please stop inflating my ego with your stares."

Half the cafeteria looked away, but some people still looked at me. And when I say "some people", I mean the Cullens. They looked amused at what I said, except for Edward. He's back to staring at me with that weird curious look on his face. He needs to do something about that staring problem of his, or he'll _never _get any friends. I just rolled my eyes at him and grabbed some food.

I sat at the usual table with my friends. Then they started asking about the rumors that were floating around.

"Hey Vivian, is it true that you owe money to the mob?" asked Mike.

"Is it true that you were in a gang?" asked Tyler.

"Is it true that you stole drugs?" asked Eric.

"Is it true that you're an alien?" asked Jessica.

I can't believe she actually asked about a rumor _I _made up. I like Jess, but she's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to these things.

"'Hi Vivian, how are you?' 'Well I'm fine guys thanks for asking.' Geez guys, how about a nice greeting before you start the interrogation? Oh well, I might as well answer. No I do _not _owe money to the mob, I don't know if there even _is _a mob in Bucharest. I've never even taken drugs, nor do I want to. Drugs are bad mmkay? And I made up the alien thing. I'm actually surprised it spread _that _fast! Do people actually believe that one?"

"A few. So why did you say it?" Angie asked me.

"I just love to fuck with people. You have to admit, that was pretty funny." I replied laughing again.

"It really is." she replied

Everyone at the table laughed. I think I even heard the Cullens laugh. Odd.

"So what about the gang thing?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah, is that true?" Mike asked.

"I'll be honest with you.....yes it is true."

Total lie but whatever. Why not have fun with it?

"They are the West Side Lycans." I said as I held up my hand up to make the "W" sign.

I was cracking up on the inside. But oh my god they actually believe me!

"Wow that sounds so hardcore! So have you ever killed anyone?" Eric asked me.

"No, I never stayed long enough to get to that."

"What happened?" Jessica asked me, just dying for some juicy gossip.

"Well, I had to go through an initiation, and that went wrong."

"Why? What was the initiation?"

"I had to beat someone up really bad, pretty much leave a scar to remember me by. It had to be someone of my choice."

"Who was it?" Tyler asked me.

"Well the leader had an eye patch didn't he?" I replied.

"No way! _You_ cut out his eye?!"

"I never really liked him very much. Anywho, I just stabbed his eye, he got pissed and now here

I am. I guess that means I'm not in the gang anymore. And I guess he's still mad about that."

"Damn Boo, remind me not to piss _you _off." Eric said.

"Don't worry Boo-Boo, I will." I smiled at him.

I can't wait to tell Aunt Hope about this when I get home. This is just too much fun! After lunch, I was off to merry old Biology. I walked in and I saw Edward sitting at our table. I walked over to my seat and sat down. Hell, I might as well have some fun with him too.

"Hey partner, ready to do some science?!" I asked with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Will you gauge out my eye if I say no?"

What a smartass!

"Well believe me, I've had more reasons than _that _to want to gauge out your eye. Besides, you're just jealous because I'm more of a badass than you are."

He just chuckled at me. This guy is really getting on my damn nerves.

"I'm so happy to amuse you," I said sarcastically, "So how about you tell me how you saved me."

After I said that, he stopped laughing.

"How about you tell me how you _really _survived that jump?"

Damn him.

"Uh-uh, I asked you first. So fess up buttercup."

He just sat there and stared at me.

"You're just not going to answer me are you?"

"No."

"Well I deserve to know."

"Get used to disappointment."

After that, he scooted his chair far away from me again and stayed silent.

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm not letting this go. I'm just going to keep asking you and asking you for the truth. I will not stop, and I _will _get annoying, until you tell me the truth…"

He just stayed silent. He remained that way until the end of class. After school, I drove home and Aunt Hope was already home from work.

"Hey sweety, how was school?" she asked me as I walked through the door.

"It was entertaining."

"What happened?"

"I was bombarded with questions and rumors all day. I told them a trash can broke my fall, someone actually asked me if I died!"

"What?" she asked as she started to laugh.

"Yeah. Some girl said 'Vivian, did you die?' I said I was pretty sure I was alive."

We were both laughing now.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, apparently I'm in debt with the Romanian Mob, stole drugs from Ulf, and I was in a gang."

"Oh my god!" she laughed

"I know! So I decided to fuck with them and started a rumor that I'm an alien from Mars with green skin, one eye, and ears made of jam. And my mission was to swallow everyone's souls, turn their bones into jam, and make them watch British comedy."

Aunt Hope was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes.

"And they actually believed that?"

"Yeah! Oh and I told them I really _was_ in a gang."

"No way."

"Way. West Side Lycans represent!" I said as I pounded my fist against my chest.

That made Aunt Hope laugh even more.

"So now everyone thinks you're a total badass now huh?"

"Damn straight."

"So what happened with that Edward kid?"

"Oh he was a douche as usual. He won't tell me a damn thing. So I told him I was going to keep asking him until I annoyed him enough to finally tell me."

"That's my girl."

"So when are we going to meet with your friends?"

"I actually talked to him on the phone before you came home. We can go now if you like."

"Yeah totally, let's go."

We decided to go in my car, I let Aunt Hope drive since she knows where they live. We were rocking out to _If You Want Blood You Got It _by _AC/DC_ when she told me we were almost there.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked her.

"La Push. It's an Indian Reservation."

"Cool beans. So how do you know this friend?"

"I met Billy when I first moved here after you went to Bucharest to stay with Astrid. We actually had a bit of a thing for each other for a while, but we decided we were better off as friends."

"A thing huh?"

"Oh stop it nothing happened."

I just looked at her like "tell the truth woman". She gave in.

"Ok we kissed. Once, that's all."

"Ooh Aunt Hope was a playa! So how was your sexy kiss?" I asked, teasing her.

"Shut up, it wasn't sexy at all. It was like kissing my brother. At least it would if I had a brother."

"Aunt Hope, you need a man."

"You think so huh? Well you go find one for me and let me know how the search goes."

"Oh come on. You're single, beautiful, a great personality. You look great for being 40."

"I'm _35_ you little bitch!"

I started laughing, it's so much fun teasing her.

"I know, I just like seeing your reaction to my comments on you being old."

"_OLD?!_"

I couldn't help it, I was cracking up!

"Hey it's not a bad thing. It's just one of those inevitable things that happen to everyone."

"I....am...._NOT_...._OLD! You're _old."

Oh no she didn't.

"No I pretty sure you're the one who's old."

"Oh yeah? Well you're so old, you drove a chariot to school."

"_You're _so old, the key on Benjamin Franklin's kite was to your apartment."

The car was silent for a couple of seconds. Then it was filled with our laughs.

"That was a good one."

"I know right?"

"Even though I live in a house, not an apartment."

"Fine, if you want to get all technical about it."

"Ok we're here."

We got out of the car and saw two men walking towards us. One was an older man, sitting in a wheelchair. The one walking was a lot younger, and _very_ cute. They both had tanned, russet skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. They both smiled at us, and the man in the wheelchair was the first to speak.

"Hi Hope, how are you?"

"All things considered, I'm pretty good. How are you Billy?"

"I'm fine. It's nice to see you. So you must be Vivian." Billy said turning to me.

"Guilty." I said, smiling.

"Well I'm Billy Black, and this is my son Jacob." he pointed to the cute younger guy next to him.

"Hi Vivian, it's nice to meet you." Jacob said to me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both." I smiled at both of them and shook their hands.

They both smiled at me, I felt nothing but kindness from them.

"I see you like the car." Jacob said to me, looking at my Chevelle.

"Wait, _you're _the Mechanic of the Gods who restored this beautiful piece of machinery?" I

asked him. He smiled and chuckled at my question.

"The same." he answered.

I grabbed him and pulled him in a bone crushing hug.

"Ohmygodthankyousomuchyouarethecoolestguyeverandafreakinsaint!" I said really fast without taking a breath.

All three of them just laughed at my enthusiasm. Jacob hugged me back.

"It's nice to know I'm being worshipped." he joked.

I can just tell he and I will be great friends. Billy then got serious.

"So, Hope tells me you have a problem." he said to me.

It was time to get down to business. I just hope they will be able to help me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough for you and that you liked it :-) I got the name "Lycans" from Underworld, btw. I hope I don't butcher any of the Twilight characters, I get so worried about that, and again I am doing my best so please have a heart. There will be more Jacob/Vivian time in the next chapter. And I just want to make one thing clear; I will not have Jacob fall in love with Vivian. I like Jacob too much to have him be rejected in this story; his and Viv's relationship will be more like a brother/sister bond. I might have him be in a relationship with a girl, I just don't know who....got any ideas? PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!**


	10. 9:TheBeginning Of A Beautiful Friendship

**A/N: Ok kiddies, ya ready for some more wolf time? This chapter is just going to be about Vivian's encounter with the Quileutes. Edward will be in the next chapter. I know Jacob, and all the other Quileutes may be OOC and I'm sorry. I'm not perfect and this is my story so I'm just following my instincts with these characters and writing them in my own way, so please don't hate me! Also, I noticed I haven't been getting as many reviews as I have in the past :-( So I beg you guys who read this story, PLEASE review each chapter! It gives me assurance that I'm still doing a good job and it makes me happy when I get reviews :-) Those of you who **_**have **_**been reviewing every chapter and you know who you are, thank you!! I love you guys seriously :-) Enjoy the chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**

"Yeah, I'd say I have a really big problem." I replied to Billy.

"Let's go some place where we can talk." Billy said.

After that, Jacob helped push Billy's wheelchair towards what I assumed was their house. We went inside and made ourselves comfortable in the living room.

"So what all has Aunt Hope told you?" I asked.

"Only that you are her unofficial niece and you have some trouble following you. That you could use our help." Billy replied to me.

"Ok, well first I should ask if anyone needs to go to the bathroom. Because this could take a while."

At that, I proceeded to tell them all of the necessary stuff: being forced to marry Gabriel, the prophecy, falling for Aiden (I wouldn't tell them all the personal details though), Aiden killing Rafe, Gabriel and the pack hunting down Aiden, my saving Aiden and betrayal to the pack, killing Gabriel, running away to Paris, The Four killing Aiden right in front of me, and the events of Monday when they showed up and attacked me. Yep, I was dealing with a lot of shit. Jacob looked sympathetic, Billy looked determined.

"Vivian, I know we just met, but your Aunt Hope here is a good friend of mine. She's practically family so that makes you family too. We will help you against these boys. We'll have some of our boys on look out by the forest; do they know where you live?"

"I don't think so. I didn't bother trying to run home when they were chasing me, I didn't want to risk them finding the house or even worse, getting to Aunt Hope before I can save her."

"That's good. I'll have Jacob watch over you as much as possible. The second we find out those boys attack, we'll be ready for them."

"Thank you Billy. I'm sorry for getting you guys involved in this-"

"Oh don't apologize," Billy cut me off, "I told you before, I consider you family and we protect our family. Those boys won't attack you again after we're through with them."

"How are _you _going to fight them? No offence, but you're kinda cripple."

"Actually I just like having Jake roll me around so I won't have to do the hard work around here."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just pulling your leg."

We laughed at his lame joke.

"Actually I myself am not a werewolf or a shapeshifter, so I'm just going to sit and watch you and our boys kick some butt." He smiled.

After that we sat and talked for a while, and then Jacob stood up.

"I'm going to introduce Vivian to the others."

"Ok have fun." Billy and Aunt Hope said in unison.

"Aww how cute! You two are speaking at the same time like you had the same thought." I teased.

"Oh shut up Vivie." Aunt Hope said as she giggled.

"What? I just think it's so cute how you two old people are talking at the same time. You guys probably finish each other's sentences like an old married couple." I taunted even more.

"Ok, 1.) Shut up, 2.) I told you Billy and I are only friends, 3.) _Nothing _happened, and 4.) I'M _NOT _OLD!!"

"You keep telling yourself that. Whatever you have to say to sleep at night Grandma."

Jacob and Billy were cracking up at our little banter. Aunt Hope bolted out of her seat and started walking towards me.

"Wow, I didn't know you were still able to get up that fast. You better take advantage of that before your hip gets all warped from old age!" I yelled as I ran out of Billy's house, with Aunt Hope chasing after me.

"STOP CALLING ME OLD!!!"

"YOU'RE SO OLD YOU TOOK YOUR DRIVERS TEST ON A DINOSAUR!!!"

By this time, Billy, Jacob, and a bunch of other people outside we watching us and laughing their asses off. Aunt Hope then jumped up high in the air and landed on me, tackling me to the ground.

"Can an old woman do _that_?" she asked me as she pinned me to the ground.

"Get your wrinkly old ass off me woman! RAPE! RAPE!!" I yelled, trying my hardest not to piss my pants from laughing so hard.

"Uh-uh, say 'Uncle'." she told me calmly, not once loosening her grip.

"You want me to call you Uncle?"

"No you little smartass, say 'Uncle' and I'll let you go. Come on, we don't have all day."

"I know _you_ don't. You're getting older every second."

"Stop calling me old! I'm 35 damnit!"

I couldn't stop laughing; this is just too much fun.

"Ok ok Uncle! Uncle!"

Aunt Hope finally let me go and helped me up from the ground; we hugged and laughed at our "fight".

"Oh you're lucky I love you Vivie. I _so_ could have kicked your ass right then and there." she said still laughing.

"Yeah but then who would take care of your tired old butt?"

Aunt Hope was about to kick me square in the butt, but I ran to Jacob and hid behind him, using him as a shield.

"Back off woman, I have a teen wolf and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Now I feel so used." Jacob said with fake sadness.

"Oh shut up Vivie, go have fun with Jacob and don't irritate him _too_ much." Aunt Hope jokingly said to me.

"What are you talking about? I'm not irritating, people love me!" I replied dramatically.

"Ok lets go before you two start another 'brutal' fight." Jacob said as he led me away from Billy and Aunt Hope, still laughing.

"Are you and Hope like this all the time?" he asked me.

"Yep. It's how we roll." I replied with a big cheesy grin.

Jacob laughed and led me to three older looking boys and a very attractive girl.

"Vivian, this is Sam Uley, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Leah Clearwater."

I immediately noticed the big grin and blush on his face when he said Leah's name. She must be his mate. Sam, Embry, Quil, and Leah smiled at me and each shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Vivian." Leah said.

"I've never met another female wolf before."

"Really? Why?"

"Leah is the only female werewolf in the history of the Quileute tribe. The only one we know of anyway." Jacob spoke with pride.

"Wow, I guess I really _am _different from you guys. The loup-garoux are made of both male and female."

"Could you tell us more about your kind? I've never known much of the loup-garoux." Sam asked.

"Ok. Well, centuries ago, there was a time the loup-garoux were worshipped. Kinda like gods. Of course this was in Bucharest. There's even a church where the loup-garoux are worshipped. No one can become a loup-garoux, you're either born one or you're not. Sadly the legend about silver is true for my kind; silver can kill us just from touching it. There is an antidote for it though, Antigen. But it's a special kind of Antigen, the leader of the pack I was in back in Bucharest, well he pretty much owned the city and the authority figures. He owned a pharmacist who could make the Antigen we would need. That was the only way to get it was through him. Anyway, loup-garoux can change into their wolf form whenever they want, it doesn't have to be a full moon. And if a loup-garoux is bleeding, smells blood, or expresses a very strong emotion like anger or fear, their eyes glow gold."

"Wow, that's amazing. Not the death by silver thing obviously, but everything else is very interesting." Quil commented.

"Yeah, but it wasn't all that great when I was in the pack."

"Why?" Embry asked.

"I was an outcast, and the leader Gabriel was a dick. It's a long story; Jacob knows it now so he can tell you. I just don't feel like going over it again."

"That's fine. We can just hang out." Leah said.

So that's what we did, we spent the rest of our time talking about anything: from movies to music. I didn't feel like an outcast like when I was in Bucharest. These people accepted me, and I happily accepted them. My assumptions were correct about Jacob and Leah; she was his 'imprint' and therefore his mate. That was another thing that made loup-garoux different from these werewolves, loup-garoux don't imprint. They choose their own mate as long as they are of the same species, or in my former case, the leader forces a female loup-garoux to be his mate.

For the first time in my life, I feel like I belong somewhere. Of course I still go by my own rules, and don't let traditions rule me, and I would never lose my independence. But now my life doesn't have to be lonely like I thought it would be before I found Aunt Hope. For once I have made real friends who understand me, friends I don't have to hide my secret from. Don't get me wrong, Angie, Eric, Tyler, Jess, and Mike are great friends, but I can never be truly honest with them. Especially now that the Four have found me, and would be willing to use people I care about, people who aren't strong enough to defend themselves against the likes of the Four, to get to me. I love my human friends, but I can never get too close to them for fear of bringing danger to them.

I don't have to worry about those things with the Quileutes. They can hold their own, they can fight back just as hard. I don't have to worry about them running away from me or wanting to kill me because of what I am. The five of us were having a blast, and I have gotten them interested in wanting to watch _Repo! The Genetic Opera_, what can I say? I'm an influencer.

Jacob and Leah were sitting really close together, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and hers wrapped around his waist. They made such a cute couple, they looked so in love. That made me think of Aiden, and I felt the familiar pain in my heart. I missed him so much; it took all my will power to hold back my tears. I don't think I'll ever find love as strong as mine and Aiden's ever again.

Then that made me think of Edward. What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I thinking of him? I hate his guts! He's always been a total douche to me, refuses to answer any of my questions, and thinks he's charming. Yet he's also such a mystery to me. He's a hard man to figure out, he has crazy mood swings, and he saved my life when I thought he hated me. But that can't be the _only _reason why I'm thinking of him, right? He's not as horrible as Gabriel was, but he's not a saint either. I just don't know what to make of him. The man is absolutely maddening and yet I can't stop thinking about him, and I'm still trying to figure out why.

"Vivian, we gotta go! You have school tomorrow!" Aunt Hope yelled out to me.

"Ok I'm coming!" I yelled back.

"Well guys I have to go. Please don't cry _too_ hard." I said to my new friends jokingly.

"Don't worry; we'll try to restrain ourselves." Jacob replied.

Everyone stood up and each of them gave me a bone crushing hug.

"This was fun Vivian! Remember, we have to get together one night to watch _Repo!_" Leah exclaimed excitedly to me.

"Oh hells yeah. Just name the time and place." I replied.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I ran to my car with Aunt Hope.

I drove this time, and with a smile on my face. I just knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you guys loved it and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't like to be this pushy but I love reviews, so sue me, not really though. Lol :-)**


	11. 10: The EverConfusing Edward

A/N: Thank you guys for your awesome reviews throughout the story! I know I say this a lot and I'm going to keep saying it because you guys always encourage me to update and you deserve to be acknowledged for that! So thanks so much to: _Pearl's Beauty, williewildcat, Lift the Wings, edwardrocksmysocks , witchbaby300, xx-music-xx is my hot HOT sex, _and_ y0ur-DoWnFaLl. _And now without further ado, I give you Edward!!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Ever-Confusing Edward**

As soon as we got home, Aunt Hope walked into the kitchen and put a frozen meat lover's pizza in the oven. She joined me in the living room as I put the movie _Sweet Charity_ in the DVD player. What can I say? I love musicals and I would have killed to be one of Bob Fosse's dancers! Aunt Hope and I share the same obsession for musicals, so we sang along to the songs throughout the movie until the pizza was done cooking and it was time to eat. When it got to my favorite dance, The Rich Man's Frug, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get up and dance!

So I put down my pizza and started dancing to the first part of the dance, "The Aloof", it happens to be my favorite part of the dance. I was in my zone, and I was loving it. Aunt Hope was watching me, enjoying my performance. The problem was that I was feeling another pair of eyes on me, and they weren't in the house. I could feel the eyes burning on me. I quickly turned to my left where the window was and I didn't see anything. Odd. Oh well, I guess I'm just being paranoid. So I shrugged it off and kept dancing.

After the movie, Aunt Hope and I parted ways and went to bed. And just like the night before, I was having that annoying and somewhat creepy feeling that I was being watched. I opened my eyes and sat up, only to see that nobody was there. Maybe, instead of having nightmares, I've moved on up to paranoia and insomnia. I just laid back down and went back to yet another peaceful sleep. But this time, for some strange reason, instead of having the usual nightmare or a dreamless sleep....I had my first dream of Edward Cullen.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up feeling refreshed and very confused. I can't even begin to understand why I dreamt of Edward of all people. He's so infuriating, he's a total prick, he has more mood swings than a pregnant woman; and yet he's polite, mysterious, incredibly gorgeous, and I can't get him out of my mind. What the hell is _that _about?! I've never been this confused in my whole life. Edward makes me so confused. I don't know whether to kick him square in the nuts to make him respect my authority, or to kiss him right on the lips and make him never let me go.

All this thinking is giving me a migraine! I can't think about this anymore, I'll go crazy if I do...I'll think about it tomorrow. After that thought, I went about my morning routine, and ate some breakfast before I drove off to school. The subject of my thoughts known as Edward kept on rearing its copper-colored head in my mind! I needed a distraction. I needed my fix, my daily dosage of _Repo!_ So I put in the CD and started singing to the extra loud music. I was singing to _Night Surgeon _as I was pulling into my parking space, and I saw the Cullens staring at me. I saw Emmett rocking his head to the music. Well what do you know? I'm even influencing a Cullen to like _Repo_.

_CAUSE THE CLAIMS MEDIC GIVES NO ANESTHETIC!_

_90-DAYS DELINQUENT GETS YOU REPO TREATMENT!_

_I'M THE MASKED HORROR ON YOUR STREET CORNER _

_MAKE YOUR MOMMA MOURN YOU_

_I'M THE NIGHT SURGEON!_

_I REMEMBER_

Now I felt better after listening to my music. I don't think I can _ever _get tired of listening to that soundtrack. I locked up my car and started walking to my first class, feeling Edward's eyes on me the whole time.

I still don't understand him. He was such a jerk to me at the beginning, then he tried to be all buddy-buddy with me, saves my life, gives me attitude and just stares at me.

Sometimes I wonder if he actually regrets saving me. That's a scary and hurtful thought, hurtful to me thinking that he would hate me _that _much. Oh well, if he wants to hate me, that's his misfortune.

I wasn't getting stared at so much today, thank the moon. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. It's amazing how fast time goes by with my morning classes, maybe it's because nothing interesting happens and I would just be focusing on my assignments. Anywho, I just now noticed everyone talking about Junior Prom. Dang, I didn't know I started school _that_ late for prom to already be coming. I sat at my usual table and the gang was in on the Prom talk.

"What color dress are you getting?" Jessica asked Angela.

"I was thinking maybe purple, but I'm not sure. How about you?" Angie asked Jess.

"I don't know, maybe pink or blue. I don't know, I'll figure something out. Vivian, what color dress are you going to get?" Jess asked me.

"I don't know. I actually had no idea about Prom until just now." I replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you started late. It feels like you've been here longer than that." Angie said.

"I know, can you believe it's only been like two weeks?" I replied.

"Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun huh?" Jess giggled, she's so silly.

"But you _are _going to Prom right?" Jess asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe, after all it _would _be my first time going to a social school function."

"Awesome! So what color dress do you want to get? If you _do_ go I mean."

"I'm thinking either blue, black, or green."

"Ooh, I can't wait to go shopping! Do you want to go shopping next week?"

"Yeah sure. Why next week though?"

"Because there's supposed to be a whole new shipment of prom dresses at Windsor in Port Angeles next week."

"You keep up with shipment dates?"

"It never hurts to plan ahead."

"Good point."

So it was settled, Jess, Angie, and I were going to go dress shopping. I'm actually excited about it. I'm not a shopoholic but I don't hate shopping either, sometimes retail therapy is helpful. After lunch, it was time to go to my _favorite _class with my _awesome _lab partner. Can you just feel the sarcasm?

Throughout the whole class, he didn't say one word to me. We just sat there silently throughout the whole lesson. So I thought I'd break the silence.

"Are you ready to talk yet Silent Bob?"

Silence.

"You know, the whole 'brooding silent guy' thing is really not attractive. It makes you look emo, and some people tend to be weirded out by that."

More silence.

"Oh my god shut up! All you've been doing is nag nag nag. Silence is golden you know."

He turns his face towards me and just gives me a bemused look.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just trying to make conversation. It's not like I'm asking you how you saved me."

Still nothing.

"So....how did you save me?"

The only thing I hear is Mr. Banner talking.

"Look, I told you I would be annoying so I don't understand why you're being so pissy."

He's just not breaking.

"Fine, whatever. You win this round."

After I said that, the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my stuff and left the classroom.

I was walking down the stairs when Mike walked up to me.

"Hey Viv."

I winced when he called me that. Aiden was the only one to call me "Viv".

"Mike, can you please not call me 'Viv'? It just brings back memories, and it hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No it's alright. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh right!" he exclaimed as his face started to blush.

"I wanted to ask you....if....well, if you would like to be my date for the Prom?" he stuttered.

He had guts, I'll give him that, because he's obviously nervous. But I didn't want to lead him on, and I know that Jess is dying to go out with him. So I had to break it to him easily.

"Mike, you're a great guy, but I only want to be friends. I'm sorry, I really am, but like I told you before, I'm not sure if I'm ready to date again. And I don't want to lead you on and make you think that if I go to the Prom with you, that there will be something between us. I think I'm just going to go stag and hang out with everyone at Prom. Besides, and I don't want to sound like a bitch but you are just so blind."

"What do you mean I'm blind?"

"If you would stop paying so much attention to me, you would realize that you already have a great girl who wants nothing more than for you to notice her and ask her out already."

"Who's that?"

Oh Mylanta, I'm trying to be gentle, but he is just so clueless!

"Who do you think?"

"Angela?"

"No dumbass, Jessica!" I exclaimed to him, but not loud enough to cause a scene.

Realization dawned on his face.

"_Now _you get it. You should ask her to the Prom. But please, for crying out loud, don't let her know that I had to practically beat you into it. Treat her right, she deserves that."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Vivian."

"You're welcome. Now that'll be $200."

We both laughed and parted ways.

I was walking to my car when I heard a familiar deep, velvet-smooth voice.

"Why would you want to go to Prom without a date?"

I quickly turned to face Edward, who had a curious look on his face after he asked me the

question.

"Jesus! Do you _have _to pop out of nowhere like that?"

"I'm sorry."

He sure didn't _look_ sorry.

"So why don't you want to have a date to Prom?"

"Dude, I didn't even see you near us so how could you have heard that conversation? Besides, what's it to you anyway?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"So the hell what? You never answer any of _my _questions! Fuck, you never even say 'Hi' to me."

"Hi."

Wise-ass.

"Uh, hi. So do you want to tell me how you saved me that day?"

"You are just not going to give up are you?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"Look...I...I just had an adrenaline rush ok? It's very common, you can Google it."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me. Bullshit. You found me in the nick of time and fought off four guys without breaking a sweat, I think that goes a _little_ beyond an 'adrenaline rush'."

Then he said something I didn't expect.

"Vivian, I don't think we should be friends. I just think it's better if you stay away from me."

Unbe-fuckin-lievable! I just stood there. I looked at him, then looked away, trying to contemplate what the hell was going on. Then I looked back at him, I shrugged and set my backpack on the ground.

"Ok, that's it." I said as I was taking off my small gold hoop earrings.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I told you not to pull any crap with me. That if you did, you wouldn't have another chance and that I would kick your sorry ass till Sunday. And what do you do? You go and pull _this _bullshit on me. Now I'm going to have to kick your ass." I replied as I was taking off my jacket, ready to beat his ass up.

"Vivian, you're not going to hurt me."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because you're not that kind of person."

I just stood there, I shrugged and turned away. Then I turned back around and kneed him in the stomach. I was aiming for the groin, but his hands caught my knee and I ended up hitting his stomach instead. He looked a little strained but not exactly hurt. My knee was killing me! It felt it I kick a friggin statue! He must work out a lot to feel that rock hard. I was now beyond pissed. It didn't seem like I would be able to do much damage to him at the moment, especially since we're still on school grounds. I'll attack him later, until then, I'll just keep up with verbal abuse.

"1.)You are such an asshole, 2.) Fuck you, 3.) I didn't think we were friends to _begin _with, and 4.) You should have thought of that before, so you could save yourself the regret."

"What regret?" he asked calmly.

"Oh please! If you feel this strongly against me, then you should have just let those guys go ahead and kill me!"

"You think I regret saving you?" he asked, looking shocked and angry for some weird reason.

"'Think'? I _know _you do! You make it perfectly clear after all this time you've treated me like shit."

"You don't know anything about me." he said in a deadly serious voice.

He turned and walked to his car, where his family stood watching us. I wasn't going to let that prick have the last word.

"Oh that's fine! That's just fuckin fine!" I yelled, making him turn to look at me.

"Who wants to be friends with a pretty-boy emo douchebag anyway?!"

I grabbed my stuff and stormed into my car, and drove out of there like a bat out of hell. I was so angry, I can't believe that son of a bitch! I'm pissed at him for being the asshole he always was, and myself for not succeeding in beating him up. This damn boy is giving me gray hairs, I can feel it. Sure, I knew it wasn't a good idea to even _try _to be close to him or anything like that since I tend to bring danger with me, but still I can't help but feel a _little _rejected.

There was a short time that I actually hoped we could be friends, then he had to fuck it up by being himself. I'm mad as hell and I'm also sad. Damn that Edward Cullen for being so confusing!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Whoo! That was a looong chapter! This one was really angsty obviously, I hope you guys enjoyed it :-) PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. 11: Please Don't Make Me Love you

**A/N: Wow! I got a lot of great responses on the last chapter :-) Thank you guys so much! This means a lot to me that y'all love my story so much and that I'm doing a good job at writing it X-) I LOVE YOU!!! HaHa. Anywho I hope you guys will love this chapter as well!! BTW the title of this chapter is a song from **_**Dracula The Musical**_**; to me it's just the perfect song to describe Vivian's sudden growing feelings for Edward. If you want to hear the song, I have the link for it on my profile so just click it and hear it for yourself :-) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Don't Make Me Love You**

_One Week Later_

It's been a week since I last spoke to Edward, when he said that we shouldn't be "friends". He had some nerve saying that to me! It's not like we were actually friends to begin with, but it still pissed me off...and it hurt. Every day I think about him, whether it be about beating him to a pulp or kissing him until I had no air left in my lungs. I still don't understand it! He infuriates me to no end, and yet he makes me want to know more about him.

I still have my dreams about him when I sleep. I mainly dream about the day he saved me from the Four. That after the boys ran off, and he held me in his arms. After I whispered his name, I could see his face filled with so many emotions: fear, pain, anger, worry,......love? Then I would hear him say very softly to me:

"Don't leave me."

Then I would wake up. It's pretty much the same dream every night. Or there would be dreams of him coming into my room and claiming me right then and there. Looking at me with love and lust in his eyes as he made love to me. Or the one that really wakes me up at night, is me standing in the forest. Edward standing at my right, and Aiden standing at my left. Even though Aiden's dead, I feel like I'm betraying him by being attracted to another man. Both men are looking at me with pure unconditional love in their eyes, each one begging me to come to him. I don't know which one to choose!

There's Aiden: the love of my life; the one who knew what I was and accepted me; the one who came back for me when he could have left Bucharest without me; the one who never confused me; the one wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to me; the one who loved me just as much as I loved him. Then there's Edward: the one who hated me before he even knew me; the one who suddenly decided to speak to me and make amends; the one who saved my life from certain death; the one who made me angry with his silence; the one who was a constant mystery to me; the one I hate but can't help falling for, no matter how much I don't want to. I keep looking back and forth between them, the world seems to be spinning and making me dizzy. I fall to the ground, torn and confused. I look up and they're both gone. It's just me, lying on the forest floor...alone.

Then I would wake up with tears streaming down my face. Why is Edward constantly on my mind? I can't stand being near him, and yet he's always haunting my dreams. He's the one I think of as soon as I awaken. No! I can't fall for Edward! Not only would I most likely get him either hurt or killed, but I would be betraying Aiden. He may not be here physically but he's in my heart, and there's no room for anyone else romantically. And what's the point anyway? He clearly doesn't care for me, he made that perfectly clear when he said that we shouldn't be friends. And don't get me started on those mood swings! It's like he's on menopause for men..._man_opause! I couldn't help but laugh at my new description of him.

If he doesn't want anything to do with me, that's just fine and dandy by me. I don't need him. Besides, this is just a stupid attraction, nothing more. Satisfied with my new outlook on the subject, I got up from bed and did my morning routine and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Aunt Hope was already gone for work, it was her turn to open the grocery store so she had to get up and leave hella early. That reminds me, I should probably look for a job. The only experience I have was when I was making chocolates in the candy shop in Bucharest. Maybe there's a candy shop or a bakery looking to hire somebody. Maybe I'll go job searching this weekend.

After that thought, I finished my bowl of cereal and went on my merry way to school. It wasn't until I parked in my space and got out of my car that it was a sunny day today. Wow, I didn't think there was _ever _sunlight in this gloomy town. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while I can. As I was walking to my first class, I noticed something else that was weird. The Cullens' cars were missing. They weren't at their normal spots where I have seen them on many occasions. Jessica walked up to me and must have noticed my confused expression.

"Hey Vivian. What's wrong?"

"Hey Jess. Nothing's wrong, it's just I noticed that all the Cullens' cars aren't here."

"Oh yeah, they never come to school when the sun's out."

"O-k that's weird. How come?"

"From what I hear, on sunny days, their dad Carlisle Cullen takes the whole family out camping."

"Camping? On a sunny day? What, are they hippies that go and worship the trees when it's sunny or something?"

Jessica laughed at my silly and ridiculous question.

"I never thought of anything like that."

"Me neither, it just came to me."

We both laughed as we walked to class. Today was a pretty good day, I felt relieved that I didn't have to put up with Edward. Yet a part of me was missing him. Shut up you stupid part! Jess, Angie, and I were talking about our Prom dress search that was going to be tomorrow after school. I've never shopped for a fancy dress before so I was really excited about it.

"So have you guys decided on what color you want your dresses to be?" Jess asked me and Angie.

"I'm definitely going for purple, my mind is made up." Angie told us.

"Oh you'll look so pretty in purple! Vivian how about you?"

"I'm going with emerald green. That's always been my ultimate favorite color, so why not wear it?"

"Ooh you're going to look hella sexy!" Jess exclaimed.

"Whoo hoo! I've converted you to the language of the 'Hella'!" We all laughed.

I have the tendency to say "hella" a lot, so it's pretty freakin sweet that it's rubbing off on people. The rest of the day just zoomed by and I was on my way home. When I got to the driveway, I noticed Aunt Hope's car so she must be home from work. I walked in the house and she was sitting in the living room wearing spandex pants and a sports bra, her hair up in a pony tail.

"Hey sweetheart. How was school?"

"It was actually really good. The girls and I were talking about our plans for tomorrow. You remember I told you about us shopping for Prom dresses?"

"Of course I remember. I hope that wasn't another way of saying how old I am."

"Oh don't worry old girl, I wasn't implying anything." I smiled.

"Ha ha, you're _so _funny. Now get your ass upstairs and change into your workout clothes. We're training today."

"Okaly dokaly _Grandma_." I replied, rushing up the stairs before she could give me a kick in the butt.

This past week, Aunt Hope and I have been training so we can both be ready to fight when the time comes. We work out in the basement, where it's like a little gym. It had weights, mats to land on when we practice fighting, punching bags, just about everything you would need to help you become an ass kicker, and gives you a good workout. After two hours of training, we would go out for a run so we can increase our speed.

"You ready to get your little ass kicked?" Aunt Hope asked as we walked into the basement.

"Bring it on Grandma."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not _old_." she replied sternly.

"Whatever you have to say to make yourself feel better."

"Smartass." she said as she was putting in a CD in the stereo system.

Three Days Grace's _Animal I Have Become_ filled the room. Aunt Hope had put in the mix CD I made labeled _Fight Music_.

"Let's rock." Aunt Hope said with determination.

"Oh god, you sound like Al Bundy."

"Don't you _dare _compare me to him! I fucking hate _Married...With Children_!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her obvious hatred for the show. We got in our places on the mat facing each other. Then we came at each other, there was kicking, punching, tossing to the floor, jumping over each other's head. She tried to attack me and I pulled a Donald O'Connor and walked up the wall and flipped off of it. This went on for two hours until we were tired and sore.

"Wow that took a lot out of me." I said as we were lying next to each other on the mat trying to catch our breath.

"Yeah me too. Well let's go run." she patted my leg and got up from the floor.

I looked at her like she was crazy...which she _was_.

"Damn woman, are you trying to kill me?!"

"What's wrong Vivie? You're not too _old _to go out for a run...are you?" she asked me with a smug look on her face.

Damn that woman! She finally got me.

"Are you kidding? I'm not old. Let's run." I got up from the floor.

I stumbled a bit since my legs were a little wobbly from training. We drank some water and headed outside for our run. We would run around parts of town that were close to our house, and then we would run in the forest. By the time we got back to the house, I had to drag myself in the house. My legs were nearly dead, I had worked harder than I ever had in my life today.

"I'm taking a long hot ass bath, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I was dragging myself upstairs to the bathroom.

"You're not going to come down for dinner?"

"I don't think I can even make it downstairs right now!"

"I can't believe you're tired. You know you're stronger than this right? I mean it would be understandable if you were a human."

"I know that Aunt Hope. I may be a loup-garoux but even a wolf can get tired from time to time. This is just one of those times."

"I know sweety, but you just have to get used to working harder than you usually do. Go ahead and take your bath, you do deserve some rest. You did a lot better today."

"Thanks. I'd come downstairs and hug you but I can't walk that far down right now."

Aunt Hope laughed as I made the rest of my way to the bathroom and enjoyed my wonderful bath. After my bath, I got dressed in my PJs and collapsed on my bed and immediately went to sleep. Too tired to dream, too tired to notice the feeling that I was being watched.

_The Next Morning - Friday_

I woke up feeling refreshed and no longer sore. Thank goodness for my fast healing, if I was human I would still be sore and tired. After my morning routine and eating breakfast, I was on my way to school. I couldn't wait to go shopping with Jess and Angie for our dresses. I hope I find the perfect dress. I was singing to _Simply Irresistible _by _Robert Palmer_ when I pulled into the parking lot and headed for my spot. I immediately stopped singing when I saw the familiar four cars parked in their spots. Particularly the silver Volvo.

Son of a biscuit-eating bulldog! Just when I was having a good morning too. I didn't see the Cullens themselves though, so I guess they're inside the school already. Good, at least I don't have to see Edward just yet. But apparently I spoke too soon because it was lunch time now. Damn it why does that always happen?! Well I'll just have to face the music and hope he doesn't notice me. Yeah right, like _that's _going to happen. I walked into the caf and headed straight for the food without even checking if the Cullens were already in the caf or not. I was picking up an apple since I was feeling nutritious today, when I heard a familiar deep voice that made me jump.

"Hello."

I jumped at the voice and my damn apple fell out of my hand and onto the floor. But instead of the floor, the apple landed on a foot, rolled up the leg and into a pair of hands. I looked up at the person who saved my beloved apple and lo and behold, I was looking into the familiar eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Vivian." he greeted with a soft smile.

What the hell is this? Didn't he tell me that he didn't want anything to do with me? Why is he suddenly being cordial _again? _I grabbed my apple without saying anything to him and walked away to grab some more food. I didn't have to turn around to notice he was following me. Ok this guy is confusing the hell out of me. I got frustrated and turned around to face him. Ready to end this now.

"What's your damage Heather?!"

He stood there stunned and probably a little confused at me calling him Heather. I guess the guy never saw _Heathers_. Loser.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're really going to ask me that? Well ok, I'll tell you what's wrong. You and your damn mood swings. Geez man, are you on your period, or manopause or something? Seriously, you're making me lose my mind with this crap."

He still looked stunned and also calm.

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"It means that if you're smart, you'll stay away from me."

"Um exsqueeze me? Baking powder? I could have sworn I heard you say _I _should stay away from _you_. You're one to talk, it seems like _you're _the one who can't or won't stay away from _me._"

He didn't have a response to that.

"I can see my very true statement has rendered you speechless. Look Cullen, I don't know what your deal is, but when you have finally made up your mind about whether or not you want to be 'friends' with me, you let me know. But if you're still going to play these stupid games with me and confuse me to no end, then you can just kiss my white ass."

Before he could respond, I walked away from him and paid for my food. It wasn't until I walked to my usual table that I noticed my friends were staring at me.

"If someone slaps your backs, your faces will stay like that." I said to them as I sat down.

"We saw you talking to Edward Cullen. What was that about?" Tyler asked me.

"Oh it's nothing. He's just being a douche as usual. I swear the guy must be on his period or something. He's always in a different mood and takes it out on me."

"Why would he act like that to you?" Angie asked me.

"I don't know. Well actually I do have one thought to why he treats me the way he does."

"What's that?" Eric asked me.

"He's just jealous because I'm pretty." I said with a pout.

Everyone laughed at my hypothesis. I could feel Edward's eyes on my back through out the whole lunch period. The guy just doesn't know when to quit. Than I heard Mike, Eric, and Tyler talking about plans for the weekend.

"You guys still on for some surfing?" Tyler asked.

"You know _I_ am." Eric replied

"Totally!" Mike exclaimed with a smile.

"How it ladies? Are you in?" Mike asked us.

"Sure I'm game. Where at?" I asked.

"There's a beach out in La Push, there's always some pretty great waves." Eric replied.

"Yeah I'll go, I have some friends in La Push so we can hang out with them too."

"Sweet! How about it Jess? Angie?" Mike asked, smiling at Jessica.

He took my advice and asked Jess to the Prom. She was so happy and I can tell that Mike is really excited.

"Yeah definitely." Jess replied.

"Me too, sounds like fun." Angie said.

"Awesome. We're leaving at 11:00 tomorrow morning so be ready. Who's riding with who?" Tyler asked.

"I can pick up Angie and Jess. Unless you want Jess to ride with you Mike." I smiled slyly at the two of them.

Mike and Jess were smiling and blushing, so cute.

"It's ok, I'll ride with you Vivian. Besides, I want to ride in that awesome car of yours." Jess said.

"Hey I want to ride in Vivian's car too!" Eric exclaimed.

"Me too!" said Mike.

"Me too!" said Tyler.

"Dude, I can't fit everyone and everything in my car! And Tyler you have your van so be quiet."

"Ok fine. Eric, Mike, and I will meet you guys there. How about that?"

"Yeah that's a good- hey! I already suggested that! Get out of my brain!!!" I yelled as I held my head in my hands to 'protect my brain'.

Everyone was laughing at my silly quirky ways. Before we knew it, the bell rang and it was off to class we go. Edward was at his seat already. And he was looking at me. Great, so now we're back to the 'staring' stage. What _fun_. I sat down, trying to ignore him. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible...but that one stupid part of me is ecstatic that he's back. I'm going to kill that part somehow. I just need to figure out how.

"Vivian."

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked him, getting really tired of him.

"I really am sorry for the way I have treated you."

"Well you should be. How do I know you're really sorry? All you do is mess with my head."

"You just have to believe me."

"Whatever. What did you mean before, when you said that stuff about how we shouldn't be friends but it's not that you _don't_ want to be friends?"

"I meant what I said. If you're smart then you will stay away from me."

"Gee thanks for insulting my intelligence. But lets say for argument's sake that I'm _not _smart. I know you're hiding something. You have 'I have issues' written all over you. That among other things."

"What other things?"

"I think you know. I've only been nagging you about it since it happened and you _still _won't give me an honest answer."

"Well I want to hear your theories."

"Well if I was a comic book nerd, which I'm _not_ because I've actually gotten laid before, I would say: radioactive spiders or kryptonite."

"Super hero stuff right?"

"Yes."

"Well what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"You're not. Confusing and irritating, yes. But you're not the bad guy."

"How would you know?"

"Because if anyone's the bad guy...it's me."

"Why would you say that?"

He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Forget it. It's nothing you need to worry about. So what now? Are we enemies? Cordial acquaintances? Friends?"

"I would like us to be friends. But I would make a terrible friend."

"Ok, seriously, this self-loathing, Tickle Me Emo bit has got to stop. It wouldn't kill you to be positive about _something_, _anything._"

"I just thought I'd warn you."

"Ok whatever. Since we're going to try to be friends, do you want to go to the beach this weekend?"

I can't believe I'm actually inviting him, let alone talking to him. But if it'll make him stop irritating me then fine. Plus, I know a part of me would never forgive myself if I didn't make an effort to get to know him.

"Where at?" he asked me.

"It's a beach out in La Push. A bunch of us are going tomorrow."

"I can't." he replied abruptly.

"O-k, may I ask why?"

"I just can't go there."

He sounded so final with that reply that I just decided to let it go. For now anyway. For the remainder of the class, while we were doing our assignment, Edward and I got to know each other a bit more. I told him an edited version of my life: my parents were killed in a car accident, I moved to Bucharest to stay with some family, and I moved here to be with my Aunt and I missed living in the states.

He told me his parents died a long time ago, Carlisle adopted him and his other 'brothers' and 'sisters', his family travels a lot because of Carlisle's job and they moved her a few months ago. Not very descriptive but then again, it's Edward. My hate for him was starting to melt away, I was actually beginning to like him...only a little though. I can't let myself have deep feelings for him. He may be vague, but he's a pretty good guy. He's polite, thoughtful, he obviously has love for his family. I can tell by the tone of his voice, he sounded so at ease when he talked about them.

I can't let this guy be a big part of my life. I just know that if I let him in completely, that he will get hurt. I can't let that happen again. The sound of the bell ringing interrupted my thoughts. I was actually disappointed that we couldn't talk longer, I enjoyed being around him. Surprisingly.

"Well have a good weekend. I'll see you when I see you." I told him as I gathered my stuff.

He smiled at me. A real smile that showed his perfect teeth. A smile that made me melt.

"Goodbye Vivian." he replied.

I smiled back at him, which had to be the first time I ever really smiled at him. I left the classroom, and I missed him already. This is going to be harder than I thought. I want to still hate him so it would be easier to be away from him and not expose him to danger. But I don't know how much longer I _can _hate him.

I got into my car and I felt eyes on me. I turned around, and there was Edward. He was standing by his Volvo, staring at me. Only this time, he didn't look angry, confused, or curious. He looked happy. I couldn't look away from him, even though I wanted to. He was putting me more and more under his spell. I had no choice but to look away, and started my car. Before I drove away, I thought of him still looking at me. Even though he can't hear me, I silently plead and beg him in a whisper:

"Please don't make me love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This has got to be the **_**longest **_**chapter I have ever written! I stayed up till 1:15 a.m. so be grateful! Lol. I hope you guys liked it, I know I didn't have Vivian kick Edward's ass like she wanted to, but hopefully from reading this chapter you guys can see her conflict. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	13. 12: An Intimate Dinner

**A/N: Once again thank you to my wonderful reviewers for your never ending support and encouragement :-) So without further ado, I give you....more Edward/Vivian!!! BTW there's a picture of Vivian's Prom Dress on my profile, so check it out**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Intimate Dinner**

I could have sworn I saw Edward turn to look at me with a confused look on his face after I whispered that. I didn't stay long to find out, so I drove off back to my house to drop off my school stuff and wait for Jess and Angie to pick me up. We decided it would be easier if we just carpooled together, and Jess offered to drive so who am I to say no?

After about ten minutes of waiting at my house, I saw Jess's car pull up in front of my house. Aunt Hope was still at work so I just grabbed my purse and locked up the house. We made it to Port Angeles and found a parking space in front of a little restaurant. After an hour of going through several dress stores and finding Jess and Angie's prom dresses, Jess got pink and Angie got purple, I was about to give up on my search. I saw a lot of green dresses, but none of them were calling to me saying "buy me!". I was feeling really bummed about not finding my dress, but the girls weren't ready to give up on me.

"Vivian, don't worry. We'll find your dress even if we have to steal someone else's if it's the one you want." Jess told me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I can just picture Jess seeing the perfect dress for me and fight with some poor girl for it.

"I don't think we'll have to go that extreme Jess but thanks for the comfort." I giggled at her.

"Well there's one more dress shop we haven't tried. Who knows? Maybe luck will be on our side this time." Angie said with determination.

We walked into the dress shop and browsed around. Just when I was about to finally call it quits, I found it! The most beautiful silk, Emerald green dress I have ever seen. It's floor length, two inch shoulder straps, a neck line not too low to show a lot of cleavage and I prefer it that way, and a beautiful broche in the middle of the neckline. I can tell by the color that it wasn't real silver, it was stainless steel thank goodness. The last thing I need is a dress with the very thing that can kill me just from touching it.

The girls saw me standing still in front of the dress and they both gasped as they saw it.

"OMG Vivian! You have _got _to get this dress!" Jess exclaimed to me.

"You totally should Vivie!" Angie agreed.

"Well wait guys, I have to try it on first."

I grabbed the dress and went into one of the fitting rooms. I undressed and tried on the dress. I was able to zip it up by myself, it fit perfectly. It wasn't too tight or loose, it fit like a glove.

"Vivian do you have the dress on yet?" Jess asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I have it on. I'm coming out."

I walked out and both girls gasped.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Vivie...you look gorgeous!" Angie exclaimed.

"But don't take our word for it. Look in the mirror and see for yourself." Jess said as she was bouncing up and down from excitement.

I looked in the big mirror that was by the window of the store and I couldn't believe what I saw. Now I'm not an arrogant _or _an insecure person, I know I'm a good looking girl, but in this dress I have to admit that I look hella sexy! I looked and felt pretty in the dress. My mind was made up, I'm getting the dress and that's that. I heard some catcalls outside, I turned and looked out the window. I saw what looked like five college guys, stupid frat boys most likely, they walked by the store and were giving me catcalls and wolf whistles as they looked at me.

Stupid boys, nothing I can't handle. I went back to the fitting room to change out of the dress, I then went to go pay for the dress. It was surprisingly not too expensive, only $100 even! I thought it would cost more than that, but there's a God and he loves me! After the dress was bought and paid for, we left the store and the sun had set outside.

"Vivian, after you put your dress in the car lets go get something to eat." Jess told me.

"Well I was going to look for some shoes to go with the dress real quick. You guys can go ahead and eat."

"Are you sure? Because we can go with you so you won't have to be alone." Angie replied with concern.

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides I'm not so hungry just yet, and I don't want to make you guys starve to death." I smiled at them.

"Ok if you're sure. But just call if you need help finding shoes. We'll be at this restaurant." Jess pointed to the restaurant we were parked in front of.

"Okey dokey. I shall return!" I said dramatically.

The girls were laughing at my sillyness as I headed to the nearest shoe store. Twenty minutes and two shoe stores later, I found my shoes. They were the same color as my dress and I think the material was satin. I walked out of the store happy with my new dress _and _shoes, and started walking to the restaurant to meet with the girls. As I was walking, I had the same strange feeling that I was being watched. I looked around me and I didn't see anyone, so I kept on walking. I had no idea how far away I was from the restaurant until I started walking and I wasn't even close to making it there.

As I was walking, I started hearing those stupid catcalls again. It was those frat boys and they were walking towards me.

"Hey beautiful." One of them said to me, trying to sound flirty but only sounding disgusting.

"We saw you in that store earlier. You look very hot in that dress." another guysaid as he looked at me with nothing but pure lust in his eyes.

"Piss off assholes." I told them.

I wasn't afraid of a bunch of human boys who I could take down with no problem.

"Ooh you're feisty. I like that." another guy said, obviously not affected by my words.

They all started to surround me, obviously trying to scare me. When all they did was piss me off. I hate guys like them! Always thinking they can get whatever they want because they're men and are supposedly stronger. Well they obviously have never met me. They want a fight they got one.

"Oh you have no idea." I replied with a dark smirk on my face, ready to make them run home to their mommies.

Just as I was about to attack, I heard a car speeding towards us. Not just any car. A very familiar silver Volvo. Damn it! I really wanted to kick these guy's asses, and now I can't since _he _showed up. The Volvo screeched to a halt in front of us and the frat boys backed away from me only a little. Edward came out of the car, anger burning in his eyes.

"Get in the car." he said to me, leaving no room for discussion.

One of the frat boys grabbed onto my arm when I was about to walk to the car.

"No way man, get out of here." the moron said, trying to act tough.

Edward looked even angrier seeing the guy's hand on me, and I heard what sound like a growl coming from Edward. It sounded so inhuman. Unlike anything I've ever heard froma human before. The frat boys looked scared out of their minds and backed away from me, letting go of my arm.

"Get in the car." Edward said to me again.

I got inside the car and put on my seatbelt. Edward came in the car seconds later, he slammed on the gas pedal and was driving toward the frat boys, it looked like he was going to run them over. The boys ran away and Edward turned the car around and we drove off.

"Are you alright?" he asked me after a minute of silence.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you? Are _you _alright?"

"No. Distract me please." he replied as he was gripping his steering wheel.

"How?"

"Just talk about something unimportant until I calm down. Anything." he replied closing his eyes tightly.

I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing I could think of.

"_It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!Peanut Butter Jelly Time!_

_Where he at?Where he at?Where he at?Where he at?_

_Now, there he go!There he go!There he go!There he go! _

_Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly! _

_Do the peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat! _

_Do the peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly!Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!_"

Edward looked at me like I was nuts.

"What? You told me to distract you, to say anything, and I did."

His lips were twitching, threatening to spread into a smile.

"It's ok you're allowed to smile. It won't kill you."

So he did. And he chuckled. I've never heard him laugh before, and I want to hear him laugh again.

"Oh my god the boy can laugh! It's a miracle!"

We both started laughing until we quieted down and the car was silent.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper Vivian. But it _wouldn't _help if I turned around and hunt down those...." he paused for a moment to try to control his anger, "At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Well you didn't have to do that. I could've handled them."

"No you couldn't! It was just you and them, and you didn't hear what those animals were thinking of doing to you." he shot back at me, having an even harder time trying to control his anger.

"Excuse you, I am not some weak little female! I was about to take care of those pricks single-handedly until _you_ showed up. And what's this talk about what they were thinking? How do _you _know what they were thinking about? How did you even know where to find me?"

"I just saw you walking and those boys were coming after you."

"You saw me? Well I didn't see _you_. Were you following me?"

He didn't answer me. It wasn't until he opened the door and got out of the car that I noticed we were parked in front of the little Italian restaurant where Jess parked at.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm taking you to dinner." he smiled at me.

Although it was a tight smile since he was still angry. I saw Angie and Jess walking out of the restaurant.

"Tell them to leave without you. I'll take you home." Edward told me.

I thought I'd just throw him a bone and do what he said. He owes me an explanation or two anyway.

"Angie, Jess!" I yelled to get their attention. They both turned to me with relief on their faces.

"Vivian, what happened? You were gone for almost an hour, we were worried about you." Jess told me.

"Oh I'm just fine and dandy. I finally found some shoes to go with my dress, and on the way over here I bumped into Edward. He offered to treat me to some dinner and who am I to say no to free food?" I gave them a big cheesy grin to show them it's all cool.

They both looked stunned that I was with Edward, but then they got sly looks on their faces.

"Oh ok so do you want us to wait for you?" Angie asked, but I think she knew the answer.

"No it's ok, you guys go ahead and leave without me. Edward will take me home."

"Ok, we'll drop your dress off at your house. Have fun you two. And Vivian, call me." Jess told me with a sly smile on her face.

They both left and Edward and I went inside the restaurant. We didn't have to wait long for a table. The restaurant had a very intimate setting, part of me wished that Edward and I were on a date. That part of me is starting to win over the rest of me, I don't know how much more I can take. We were seated at a more private area of the restaurant. The waitress came to take our order while I was trying to decide what I want to eat.

"You can order anything you want, price isn't a problem." Edward told me.

"Ok it's your money. I'll have the Chicken Fettucine Alfredo please."

"Alright, and you sir?" the waitress asked Edward, not once taking her eyes off of him.

"Nothing for me thank you." he replied, not once taking his eyes off of me.

The waitress left after that.

"You're not going to eat?" I asked him.

"I'm not hungry." he replied.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until my food came. The waitress asked Edward if he was sure he didn't want anything looking at him with lust in her eyes. He said he didn't want anything, still not taking his eyes off of me. The waitress gave up trying to "flirt" with him and left.

"So you're really not hungry?"

"Go ahead and eat, I'm fine."

"Your loss."

I ate while he was still staring at me.

"Am I _that _fascinating to stare at?"

"I'm just waiting to see you go into shock."

"Believe me, it's going to take a lot more than a few stupid frat boys to scare me."

"You could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't. I'm not as weak as you think I am. I can hold my own just fine. But enough about me, lets talk about you."

"What about me?"

"I think you know. You have to give me some answers. I think I'm entitled to them."

"Alright, I'll answer as much as I can. But you owe me some answers too."

"Fair enough. I'll go first, what did you mean about knowing what those guys wee thinking about? Are you a psychic or something?"

"Something."

"Very funny. Is that all I'm going to get out of you?"

"Yes. Now it's my turn. What happened that day at school when those boys were after you? What was that all about?"

"I can't tell you what exactly. All I can say is that....those guys are from my past. A past I've been trying to leave behind, but seems to catch up with me."

"Is that all I'm going to get out of you?" he threw my words back at me.

"Yes. I can't tell you anymore than that."

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't know too much. I shouldn't even be too close to you. Everyone I get too close to ends up ki-" I cut myself off, Edward looked concerned. "_hurt_. Everyone I get too close too ends up hurt."

"What do you mean? Why do you say that?" he asked me, concern filled his eyes.

"I already said too much, I'm not telling you anymore. Stop turning this around on me. Were you following me?"

"Yes I was."

"Why? And while we're at it, why the sudden want to be my friend? I thought you hated my guts. Please, no more games. Set this straight, please."

He took a deep breath and looked at me right in the eyes, not once looking away from me. His eyes held so much intensity, I couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away.

"I feel very…protective of you. I don't have...the strength...to be away from you anymore."

My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. I couldn't kid myself any longer.

"Then don't."

He looked relieved, as if he was afraid I would reject him. I hesitated for a second before my hand touched his. I know I'm taking a big risk letting him into my life like this, but it's going to be different this time. I'm going to be more than ready to face the Four, I'll be stronger and faster. I just hope I'll be able to keep Edward safe, or I'll lose him too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well? What did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm pretty positive the next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for :-) I'll update most likely tomorrow, but until then....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	14. 13: The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: WOW! I've gotten some really fantastic responses to the last chapter! I'm so happy that you guys are loving it, and I'm happy I made you laugh with the **_**Peanut Butter Jelly Time **_**song :-) I was so excited about the wonderful reviews that I got that I just had to write this chapter right away! And now......the moment you've all been waiting for......**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Truth Comes Out**

After I ate dinner, Edward and I left the restaurant. For once since I met him, I felt more at ease. Like part of the weight was lifted off of my chest. Of course there was still this big hefty weight of secrets weighing down on me, but now knowing where I stand with Edward makes me feel relaxed. He admitted he couldn't stay away form me anymore, and I knew I couldn't stay away from him either. We drove back to my house in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Edward broke the silence.

"Would you like to hear some music?"

"Yeah sure."

He moved to turn on the CD player and a familiar piano tune was playing in the speakers.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, already knowing what it was.

"You know it?" he asked me back.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I love classical music."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed after hearing some of the music you play when you come to school."

"I'm very eclectic, there's nothing wrong with that. I love Classical, all types of Rock, _some _Pop, like 80s music and some dance music but not that Techno crap that sounds the same, oh and Musicals. I _love _Musicals! All kinds of them, I'm mostly into the darker Cult Musicals. Like the music you mostly hear from my car, it's this awesome musical called _Repo! The Genetic Opera _and it's flippin brilliant! It's dark, totally original, and the music's fantastic."

"Interesting. What's it about?"

"It takes place in the future, when organ failure has become a world-wide epidemic. There's this company called GeneCo that provides the organs and performs the transplants for those who need them. If they can't pay for the surgery up front, they have to sign a contract and make payments each month. But if they fail to keep up with their payments, GeneCo sends out the Repo Man to take the organs back."

"That sounds very morbid. It sounds like something my brother Emmett would like."

"Probably. I thought I saw him rocking out to it one time when I drove into school. But you seem more like the mellow classical music type. I think _Repo_ might be too much for you." I taunted him.

"Well maybe I'll watch it and see if I can handle it."

"Ok, I just hope you're not the squeamish type." I giggled at him.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Do you mind if I turn up the volume a bit?"

"Sure, I can do it."

"No it's alright, I can do it."

We both moved to turn up the volume and our hands touched. I quickly moved my hand back, his hand was freezing! I guess I was too into the moment to notice how cold his hand was when I first touched it in the restaurant. He looked away from me, distress on his face.

"What's wrong? Why are you so cold? Do you want the heater on?" I asked him.

"No I'm fine. Thank you."

The rest of the ride was in silence. I couldn't help but be bothered by how freezing his hand was. We made it back to my house five minutes later after I gave him directions to it.

"I had a nice time tonight." I told him.

"Me too, considering the circumstances."

"Yeah." I giggled. "Thank you."

"For what Vivian?"

"For being there when you were. For saving me, _again_."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Definitely. Goodnight Vivian."

"Goodnight Edward."

I grabbed my purse and my shoes and got out of the car. I walked into the house, trying to drag my feet. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. I could feel his eyes on me until I walked into the house and closed the door. I heard his car drive off as I walked up the stairs into my room. I changed into my PJs and had another peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of the beautiful and mysterious Edward Cullen.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was so happy about spending time with Edward last night. I couldn't lie to myself any longer, I was falling for him and I was falling hard. I think I was finally realizing that just because I'm moving on with my life, doesn't mean I'm betraying Aiden. I know he would want me to be happy, he loved me that much. I would never forget Aiden or the short but wonderful time we had together. I realized all of this in my dream last night:

I was in the forest alone, on my knees with my head in my hands, crying. I didn't want to hurt Aiden, but my feelings for Edward are getting stronger each day. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I looked up and there was Aiden. He didn't look angry or heartbroken. He looked concerned; he gave me a soft smile of understanding.

"Vivian, please don't cry. You know it breaks my heart when you cry."

"How can I _not_? You're gone because of me, and I'm betraying you by falling for someone else."

"Viv, listen to me. What happened was not your fault."

"Yes it was! You would still be alive if you never met me. You would have been better off without me. Everyone I love always dies!" I yelled as I broke down into more tears.

"Stop that right now. You know that is not true. Bad things happen to everyone, that doesn't mean it was you fault. And as for me, I'm glad I met you. Our time was short together, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I love you Vivian, and I always will. I know you love me too, but you have to move on. I don't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life. You don't deserve that. You deserve to live life, and you deserve to have someone to love and be loved by. I'm not asking you to forget about me, and I'm not asking you to wear black all the time and never even talk to another man again. Don't be afraid to fall in love."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can and you will. I won't hate you for meeting someone else. Now you better start being happy or I'll haunt you until you come to your senses." he said jokingly to me.

I giggled at him. Aiden was right; I had to live my life.

"Ok, I will. I love you Aiden, I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too Viv. I'll always be in your heart."

With that, he kissed me with so much love and passion, and I gave back just as much. I didn't want to let him go, but I knew it was time to. He let go of me and gave me one last beautiful smile before he disappeared and I woke up.

I felt like a new person now. I got out of bed to do my morning routine and got the stuff I needed for the beach: towel, bathing suit, Aunt Hope's wet suit and surf board. I was surprised when she told me that she likes to go surfing, and that we were the same size. Then she told me that I better not start calling her fat instead of old. Now she _really _set herself up for that!

I went downstairs to have a quick breakfast before I had to pick up Jess and Angie. Aunt Hope was already eating some cereal, so I made myself a bowl and sat down and ate with her.

"Good Morning Vivie."

"Good Morning Aunt Hope."

"Are you ready for the beach my little Gidget?"

"Gidget? Wow, now you _really _sound old naming me someone from those old corny surf movies from the 60s."

"Don't start with that you little ingrate."

"Well you _were _asking for it."

"Zip it."

"Ok Dr. Evil."

"Damn straight you call me 'Doctor', respect my authority."

"Ok whatever Grandma, I'm out of here now. Try not to break a hip while I'm gone, I don't know when I'll be home."

"Oh hardy freakin har, get out of here you little brat." she laughed at me.

I left with my stuff and set out to get the girls. I picked up Angie first and then Jess and we were off to the beach.

"Vivian this car is awesome!" Jess told me as soon as she got in the car.

"It really is. I've never seen a car this cool." Angie agreed.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I replied with a really bad Elvis Presley impression.

We were all joking around and laughing the whole way to the beach. On the way there, Jess asked me something I knew she was aching to know.

"So Vivian, what's up with Edward?"

"Oh nothing much. We were just hanging out; he's a pretty good guy."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Why's that interesting?"

"Because he never talks to everyone."

"Maybe it's because everyone's a bunch of wussies that are too scared to try to talk to him or his family."

Jess looked shocked at what I said.

"I'm sorry Jess. It's just I don't think it's fair to judge people before you know them."

"That's alright I understand." Jess smiled at me.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Angie asked me.

"Oh nothing much, just music and stuff like that. I invited him to come to the beach today but he said he couldn't."

"You invited him?" Jess asked.

"Yes I did."

"OMG you like him!"

"Tone it down Gossip Girl, we're just friends."

"Yeah, _sure _you are." Jess replied with a sly smile on her face.

We made it to the beach and the boys were already there. We quickly changed into our wet suits and got out of the car to meet with the guys. As we were walking to them, I saw a familiar quintet heading our way.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran to Jake, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Sam.

"Vivian!!!" Leah yelled back as she ran to me.

We made it to each other and gave each other a bone crushing hug. The guys made it over to us and were laughing at our display of affection.

"Hey Vivian." Jake greeted me.

"What's up Jake?"

"The sky." he said as he pointed up at the sky.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I gave each of the guys a big hug and we all walked over to my school friends.

"Hey guys, these are the friends I told you about. This is Jacob and his oh-so-beautiful girlfriend Leah, Quil, Sam, and Embry. Guys, this is Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler."

They all said Hi to each other, and things were all fine and dandy.

"So what are you guys up to?" Jake asked us.

"We're going to do some surfing, ya know hang loose bro." I said in my surfer dude impression.

"Cool." Jake replied laughing.

Then Jess had to open her fat mouth.

"Yeah, but Vivian would have liked it if _Edward_ came along."

"Dude, I am never trusting you with anything again." I told her.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" Mike asked.

"Yes Edward Cullen. Geez guys don't get your panties in a bunch! He said he couldn't go anyway." I was getting really irritated with them getting all freaked out about the Cullens.

"It's just as well too. The Cullens don't come here." Sam said with a deadly serious tone in his voice.

O-k this is weird. It seems like they don't care too much for the Cullens. I was going to have to ask them about that later. But right now, we came here for surfing. Everyone was having a blast, this was my first time surfing and I freakin love it! I had some trouble staying on the board the first couple of times, but I got the hang of it. After probably a half an hour of surfing, I decided to take a break and ask about the Cullens. Embry, Sam, and Quil left and it was just Jake and Leah.

"Hey guys, where are the others?"

"They had to go home. It's their turn to be on watch back at the reservation." Leah replied.

"Oh ok. I have some questions to ask you."

"Ok. We're listening." Jake replied as the three of us started walking.

"Alrighty. What did Sam mean when he said 'the Cullens don't come here'?"

Jake then proceeded to tell me about the Quileute legends about the 'Cold Ones'. Apparently his great-grandfather knew some of them, and made a treaty to keep them off the Quileutes' land. His great-grandfather saw a few of them hunting in Quileute territory. But they were different from others of their kind; they hunted different from them so they weren't dangerous to the tribe. So the truce was made to keep the Cold Ones off the territory.

"But I don't understand. If they're not dangerous, then why make the treaty?"

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the Cold Ones, even if they _are _civilized like our clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." Leah replied.

"'Civilized'?" I asked.

"They claimed they didn't hunt humans. They were supposedly somehow able to prey on animals instead." Jake informed me.

"I still don't get it, what do the Cullens have to do with this? Are you saying they are like the Cold Ones your great-grandfather saw?"

"No. I'm saying they are the _same _ones."

"Say what?" I asked, shocked.

"You heard me. There are more of them now, a male and a female."

"When you say 'Cold Ones' and 'hunt animals instead of humans', what exactly do you mean by that?"

"They're blood drinkers." Leah replied with disdain in her voice.

"Like vampires?"

"Exactly." Jake replied.

"Whoa. That's trippy. But I thought the Cullens just moved here."

"Or they just moved back." Jake and Leah said at the same time.

After our interesting little chat, I had to say bye to Jake and Leah since it was getting late and cold. I gave each of them a big hug Goodbye.

"It was nice seeing you guys again." I told them.

"Yeah it was fun. Don't forget, we still have to have _Repo _night at your house." Leah replied.

"Oh don't worry we'll definitely do it. Maybe some time this week?"

"Yeah totally, just give us a call and we'll be there." Jake said.

I drove Jess and Angie home, and then I drove home with a lot on my mind. I spent all of Sunday researching the Cold Ones. I told Aunt Hope about what Jake and Leah told me about the Cullens and the Cold Ones. She didn't seem too worried. She said that if they really aren't dangerous then it's nothing to worry about. She's always optimistic like that.

I found a lot of legends about the Cold Ones on good ol' Google. They were exactly what Jake told me about. I also saw the characteristics the cold ones have. Freezing pale white skin, never come out in the sunlight, never eat human food, they drink blood, and they live forever. I was remembering all of the strange things about Edward and the Cullens. They were all so pale, I never saw them eat. Edward wouldn't even eat at the restaurant. They all have the same eye color but are not blood related, Edward's eyes would be black one minute then golden brown the next. I remember the cold touch of Edward's hand. I remember the day he first saved me; he was so fast and was able to fight off the Four single-handedly.

I closed my eyes and I can see myself. I'm lying on a bed, candles surrounding the room. I'm wearing a night gown and Edward is laying on top of me. He bites into my neck and I can feel the blood leaving my body. My eyes shoot open and I just sit there in shock. Jake was right! The Cullens are vampires! And I'm in love with a vampire. I have to talk to him. He has to know that I know, and he has to know the truth about me. With that, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

_The Next Morning - Monday_

I woke up nervous as hell. I couldn't believe what I found out last night. But most of all, I'm afraid of what he will think of me. I know he's been suspicious about me as well as I am about him. What will he think when I tell him what _I _am? Will he hate me? Will he want to kill me? Will he still want me? I took a quick shower and then dried myself off and got dressed. I skipped breakfast and rushed to school in hopes of seeing him before school started.

I parked in my space and got out of my car, not bothering with my backpack. I wouldn't need it. I stood outside waiting for him. I saw his car pulling in into his space. His family parked their cars and left for class. Edward got out of his car and saw me looking at him. I think he could tell by the look on my face that I needed to talk to him. I started walking towards him, my eyes never leaving his. I walked past him and headed towards the forest. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was following me. We walked until we were deep into the forest and I stopped walking. I broke the silence and just cut to the chase.

"You're exceedingly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold."

I could hear him walking closer to me as I continued.

"I've _never _seen you eat anything. Your eyes change color. You say you can hear what people are thinking. Sometimes the way you speak, it sound like you're from a different time. You never come out in the sunlight. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." he softly replied from directly behind me.

"How long have you _been_ seventeen?"

"A while."

"I know what you are."

"Say it. Out loud. _Say it._" he demanded softly but sternly.

"Vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

I turned around to face him with determination on my face. I confidently replied.

"No."

"You should be."

At that, he grabbed my arm and started walking.

"Where are we going?"

"To show you what we look like in the sunlight."

We walked until he suddenly lifted me onto his back and started running up the mountain. And he was running fucking _fast_! Faster than anything I have _ever _seen. He ran until we were high up the mountain and away from the cloud bank. He put me down and walked towards the sun light, unbuttoning his shirt.

"We can't be out in the sunlight. People would know that we're different."

He turned to me and what I saw was mesmerizing. His skin was sparkling like millions of diamonds.

"This is what I am."

I was mentally drooling when I saw his naked chest through his unbuttoned shirt.

"Oh my god, you're beautiful." I told him honestly.

He just gave me a dark chuckle.

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Vivian. I'm a monster."

"No you're not."

He looked at me with anger in his eyes and walked toward me as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Everything about me lures you in. My face, my voice, even my smell. As if I need any of that."

He then ran lightening speed over to a tree that was 30 ft away.

"As if you can outrun me!" he yelled.

He then appeared right next to me.

"As if you can fight me off."

He kicked down the nearest tree and threw it like it was a baseball. If he thinks all of this frightens me then he's in for a rude awakening.

"May I talk now?" I asked, unfazed by his behavior.

He just looked at me.

"You're not a monster Edward. You know why? Because _I _am the monster. Admit it, you've been suspicious about me as well as I've been about you. Do you want to know how I survived that jump back at school? Or how I got to the forest so fast?"

He kept looking at me, but I can tell he wants to know.

"Well I'm going to show you."

I started taking off my clothes. Edward looked very surprised.

"What are you doing?!" he asked me.

"It's easier to already be naked and put my clothes back on than have them disappear afterwards. You don't mind holding these for me do you? Thanks."

I gave him my clothes to hold without letting him answer. I was standing in my bra and panties.

"I'll explain everything. Just give me a chance before you pass judgment. Try to keep up."

At that, I started running at the same speed he ran, only faster. I can hear him running behind me, trying to keep up. When we were almost to the open field where Edward took me to the sunlight, I motioned for Edward to run around me so he can see from the front. He came out in the open and then I jumped up in the air. My arms and legs were extended and I can feel the change coming. My body stared to glow, my eyes turned gold. I landed on the ground, this time on four paws as a white wolf.

Edward was speechless and in awe at what just happened. I started walking towards him; I rolled on my back to bare my throat and my belly to show I meant no harm. I thought Edward would try to hurt me or want to get away from me, but to my surprise, he rubbed my belly. I licked his hand to show my affection. I can't believe he's not disgusted with me. I thought he would hate me for sure. But then again I guess he thought I would be afraid of him since he's a vampire.

My body glowed as I changed back into my human form. This time I was fully naked. That's the only thing that sucked about changing into a wolf and back into a human, my clothes _always _disappear. I don't know why but it happens all the time.

Edward tried not to look at my body when he gave me my clothes. I thought I'd spare him the shyness and get dressed behind a tree. I came back out and sat next to him.

"So, now I know what you are, and you know what I am." I said.

"Yes. That actually explains a lot. So are you from the Quileute tribe?"

"No. Far from it. I am a different breed of werewolf. I am _loup-garoux_. My kind is based in Bucharest, Romania. Centuries ago, the loup-garoux were like Gods. There's a church in Bucharest where the loup-garoux were worshipped, but then humans decided to hunt us down. There's still a whole pack of loup-garoux back there."

"Then why aren't you there anymore?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"Ok, but after I tell you my story, you have to tell me yours."

"Deal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, but I might post it tomorrow. I hope this chapter reached your expectations, I worked really hard on it and I did my best. BTW I was listening to this great song **_**Stripped **_**by **_**Shiny Toy Guns**_**, it's from the **_**Blood & Chocolate **_**soundtrack and I think it's perfect for when Vivian sees Edward at school just as they start walking into the forest. Probably not the lyrics but the music is perfect! The song is in one of the B&C videos on my profile, I think it's the first one. So I totally recommend listening to it :-) Oh and another thing, I'm a little stuck on something. I want your thoughts on it, what should I do about Ulf and the boys? What should happen with them in the story? I keep having this nagging thought in my head that maybe James, Victoria, and Laurent kill the Four on a hunt and James goes after Vivian like he did Bella. But I don't know if I should do that. Should I even have the Nomads in the story? Please tell me what you think should happen, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you :-)**


	15. 14: Pasts and Affections Exchanged

**A/N: Wow I can't believe, yet again, the awesome feedback I've gotten for the last chapter! It makes me hella happy that you guys loved the way Edward and Viv revealed themselves :-) Thank you SO much for the wonderful reviews and encouragement X-) I'm so sorry that this chapter is late! I know I said I would have it up yesterday, but as I was typing it, my stupid piece of crap computer froze and I had to restart it and it erased EVERYTHING I had written for this chapter! I started re-writing it but then I got so tired so I'm posting it today. Please don't be mad :-( Anywho, I hope you guys love this chapter just as much, and that it doesn't disappoint you.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pasts and Affections Exchanged**

"Ok. My parents left the pack and moved to Vermont to start a family and have their own lives that aren't involved with the pack. They then gave birth to my brother Liam, my sister Marie, and then me. We lived a happy and safe life together for a long time, until one night. I was eight years old; my tracks lead hunters to our house. I was the only one to make it out alive. Aunt Hope was my mom's best friend, I thought I was going to live with her but she told me I should live in Romania and be around my kind."

"Is Hope a loup-garoux too?"

"Yes. So anyway, I lived with my Aunt Astrid and her son Rafe. Gabriel was Rafe's father and the leader of the pack. He left Astrid and took another female as his mate. You see, every seven years the leader takes a new mate. Anywho, three months ago, I was still living in Bucharest and Gabriel wanted me as his mate. I didn't love him. In fact I despised him. Aunt Astrid loved him and he just tossed her aside like she was nothing. He was pretty much forcing me to marry him, mainly because there's this prophecy that a female loup-garoux will lead our kind to the Age of Hope.

"Gabriel was so sure that was me. Then I met Aiden. A human. It's forbidden to take a human as a mate. I tried to stay away from him for his own protection, but he kept pursuing me until I agreed to go on a date with him. He was an artist, had his own graphic novel series and was fascinated by the whole loup-garoux legend. It wasn't hard at all to fall in love with him; he was the sweetest most romantic man I have ever met. But I knew it couldn't last. It was only a matter of time before Rafe and his friends saw us together. They told Gabriel about us, and Gabriel sent Rafe to send Aiden away. Well long story short, too late I know, Rafe tried to kill Aiden and Aiden was the one to walk out alive.

"So now he knew the truth. He tried to leave the city, but Gabriel's men got to him first. Gabriel had the pack hunt him down in the woods. I saved him, but Aiden cut me with a silver knife because I was in my wolf form and he couldn't recognize me. I was afraid of what Aiden thought of me, but he still loved me. He said he waited all is life to see a loup-garoux, so why would he want me gone now? He accepted me. Astrid found us hiding in an abandoned film studio and wanted to kill Aiden, but I begged for his life. I reminded her of what it was like to lose the love of her life, I begged her to please not take mine. She let us go free.

"We went to a pharmacist that Gabriel owned, because the silver from the cut was slowly killing me. The pharmacist made this very rare and special Antigen, and antidote that could cure a loup-garoux of silver. But then Gabriel and his men found us. I made sure Aiden got away before Gabriel could get him. Gabriel took me to his Absinthe factory and gave me a choice: be his mate or die. I told him that he and his traditions can go to Hell. Ulf gave him a knife to cut himself so we can hunt each other until one of us died. But Aiden came back for me before that could happen. I thought he would jump at the chance to leave the city without me, but he didn't. Gabriel tried to kill Aiden, but I shot him dead before he could do it.

"Aiden and I left the city that night and ran off to Paris. We had lived there for a month. It was the best month of my life; we spent every waking moment together. We were alive and free from the pack. But then one night, the Four found us."

"The Four?" Edward asked.

"Well they used to be called the Five, Rafe was the leader. Ulf was his right hand man and best friend, so he was beyond pissed off when Aiden killed him. Ulf, Willem, Finn, and Greggory found us when we were out on a walk and we were kissing. I tried to fight them off as much and as hard as I could without letting them get to Aiden, but it wasn't enough. Ulf pulled a fast one on me and hit me in the face with a brick and knocked me down."

I saw Edward tense up and clench his fists in anger after I said that, but I continued.

"Willem held me down and made me watch as the others beat Aiden up. I cried and begged for Aiden's life, to kill me instead. Ulf just laughed at me, and rubbed in my face that Aunt Astrid drank herself to death from Absinthe after Gabriel banished her for helping me. Ulf cut Aiden's arm to make him bleed. That's what Gabriel always did to humans before the pack hunted them down. Aiden was no different in this case. Aiden didn't want to leave me, but I just yelled for him to run. He didn't even make it 20ft before Ulf, Finn, and Greggory changed into their wolf form and attacked.

"The last thing Aiden said to me was 'I love you', but the thing I would ever hear were his screams as the boys tore him apart. Willem made me watch the entire time. I was in a psychotic rage. I changed into my wolf form and started attacking them all. I don't remember everything I did to them, except that I gauged out Ulf's eye and chewed off a piece of Finn's ear. I didn't stay long enough to see if any of them survived or not. I just ran straight back to our apartment. I had to take a hot shower to wash off the blood. I got dressed and packed up all of my stuff. There was nothing left for me there so I had to leave.

"Then I remembered Aunt Hope. She and I used to write to each other a lot, until Gabriel forbade me to ever contact her again."

"Why would he do that?"

"There was a time when Gabriel wanted Aunt Hope as his mate. She rejected him and he got so pissed off that he exiled her. She told me in her last letter, that if I was ever in trouble and I had nowhere to go and no one to turn to, that she would be waiting for me. The address on the envelope said Forks, Washington. So here I am."

Edward looked at me with what I can only describe as sympathy and sadness.

"I am so sorry for everything you have gone through Vivian. And I'm sorry about Aiden. You must have loved him very much."

"I did. He was everything to me, and we were only together for a short time. But I know now that he would want me to be happy, to move on with my life. So that's what I'm going to do."

I smiled at him through tears I didn't even know were falling from my eyes. He smiled back at me and wiped my tears. I closed my eyes at his cold but gentle touch.

"So what's your story?" I asked him after a minute of comfortable silence.

"I was born June 20, 1901. I was changed by Carlisle in 1918, when I was dying from the Spanish influenza in Chicago. My parents had already died from it, Carlisle was my doctor. He treated me as a son. I know you're probably wondering if we _do _drink blood, right?"

"Yes I am."

"We do, but we don't hunt humans. Carlisle believes in only drinking the blood of animals. We call ourselves vegetarians; it's our little inside joke. Though, I did rebel for a few years when it was just Carlisle and I. I went off on my own and used my ability to read minds to seek out and feed on the worst kind of people. But then I went back to Carlisle."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be a monster."

His voice was filled with so much pain from his past. My heart broke for him; we both had our share of a depressing past. I realized that we were more alike than I thought we ever would be. We're so different and yet we're the same.

"You're not a monster, Edward."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're not."

"Well then, I guess we can be monsters together."

He smiled at me again. I don't think I can ever get tired of his smiles. As much as I hated to ruin the moment with a question, I had to ask him.

"Why did you hate me so much on my first day here?"

"It was your scent, your blood. It was calling to me, tormenting me. I thought you were some kind of demon sent to ruin me. It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that classroom full of children and.... I could have ruined everything Carlisle had built for us."

"But you didn't."

"I could have easily killed you."

"I could have fought back."

"You don't understand. I've been able to control my hunger for many years. But when I smelled your blood.....it intoxicates me, and I can't bear to be away from you. Your scent is like a drug to me. You are my personal brand of heroin."

He looked me deep in the eyes as he said those words. I wasn't even close to being afraid of him. I was speechless, not from fear, but from the _very _positive affect those words had on me.

"Are you afraid now?" he asked me after he noticed my silence.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Not of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. You can never scare me."

"Well you should be afraid of me."

"Edward, in case you have forgotten, I'm not human either. Besides, I thought you would actually _really _hate me now that you know what I am."

"I can never hate you even if I wanted to. Even as a wolf, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. And I have never wanted you more than I do right now. You don't know how long I've waited for you"

My vision became blurry with tears threatening to fall, and my heart was beating faster and faster. I never thought I would feel anything like this ever again after Aiden died. But to my surprise, this was stronger. Edward touched my cheek, I leaned into his palm. I never wanted to lose this feeling. He wiped away my tears with his thumb, not once taking his eyes off of me.

"I want to try something." he told me.

He started leaning towards my face, I knew what he wanted to do. This is what I've been dreaming about for almost a month. He was moving closer and closer. Our eyes slowly shut at the same time. I can feel his warm, sweet breath on my face as his lips hovered over mine. I leaned into him, and our lips finally touched.

I swear my heart stopped beating and then sped back up. His lips felt so soft and warm against mine, I didn't want our lips to part. I put more pressure into the kiss as I ran my fingers through his silky smooth hair. I softly sucked on his bottom lip and he sucked on my upper lip, then we reversed. This kiss was amazing, but I wanted more! I lightly licked his lips, silently asking permission to enter. He readily complied as he opened his mouth and our tongues touched.

Our tongues wrestled together, fighting for dominance as we got more into the kiss. It was getting more passionate by the second; I shifted my legs so that now I was straddling his lap, not once parting our lips. Edward held me closer to him so that my breasts crushed against his chest. Before I knew it, I was now on my back on the grass and Edward started kissing my face and my neck, letting me catch my breath. He had me gasping and moaning in pleasure, he felt so good. I was desperate to feel his lips on mine again, I brought his face back to mine and we were kissing even more fiercely. I ran my hands up and down his back as I wrapped my legs around his waist, softly and slowly grinding my hips against his. He grabbed my thigh to hitch it higher up his waist as he started putting in more pressure as our hips continued to grind against each other.

I wasn't going to last any longer. I wanted him. I moved my hands to unzip his pants, but he stopped me.

"Vivian wait. We can't."

"Why not? I want to, and I know you do too."

"It's too soon. And I'm afraid I will hurt you."

"Edward, for the last time, I'm not a weak little human. I can take it."

"Please. Believe me, I want to, but I also want this to be special. Just trust me, please."

"Alright. I'm sorry I was a tad bit aggressive."

We both started laughing as we sat up, the moment now over. He was right though, it should be more special. Maybe more romantic.

"A _tad _bit? You nearly attacked me!" Edward replied jokingly.

"I didn't hear _you _complaining."

"True."

We sat there on what was now _our _meadow, with the sun shining on us. Well more on _Edward _if I wanted to be technical. He smiled at me as he lightly touched my cheek.

"_In fear I hurried this way and that. I had the taste of blood and chocolate in my mouth,_" I started to quote.

"_The one as hateful as the other._" Edward finished for me.

"You know it?" I asked him.

"Steppenwolf? Yes. What made you want to say that quote?"

"I don't know. It seemed appropriate at the time."

We both laughed. Yes, even at times like this I tend to be random.

"You never cease to fascinate me Vivian." Edward told me, his voice soft and full of love.

"I tend to have that affect on people." I smiled at him.

He smiled at me with so much love and affection, I felt like my heart would burst.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." he said.

I chuckled as I replied.

"Please, I'm far from a lamb. I'm a wolf."

Edward chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"And so the lion fell in love with the _wolf_."

"What a silly, aggressive wolf."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

We smiled at each other as we leaned toward each other for a sweet, chaste kiss. With the sun shining on Edward, it looked like I was kissing a man made of diamonds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well there you have it. What did you think? Please don't tell me it was crap :-( I did the best I could and I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone! I hope the first kiss was good, I wanted there to be more passion than Edward and Bella's kiss. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry! And I'm sorry this was a short chapter but this was all I could think of to write. Anywho, thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. 15: A Friendly Conversation

**A/N: OMG I am so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!! I didn't mean to take so long with this update :-( I've been busy and tired from school, I was stumped on what to write for this chapter, AND what I **_**did **_**have written down (which was like a whole page) got erased!! I hope you guys aren't mad. This took me a long time but here's the update! I hope you like it!!! Oh and just so you know, I moved this story into the Twilight Crossovers section, it's the only Blood and Chocolate one. So yeah, enjoy! Oh, and once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed :-)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Friendly Conversation**

Everyone was still in class by the time Edward and I made it back to the parking lot. We decided to live dangerously and just skip the rest of the day. Hell, we might as well since we didn't even go to our morning classes. Edward wanted to meet Aunt Hope officially, so we decided to go to my house. I went to my car and I assumed that Edward would take his car. Just as I was about to drive off, Edward jumped into my car in his vampire sonic speed.

"Edward, what are you doing? What about your car?" I asked him.

"Jasper will drive it home." he replied as I started driving us to my house.

"Wait, how do you know that he will?"

"Because I told him."

"I didn't hear you talk. Oh yeah, I forgot about your Jedi mind trick thing."

"It's not really a trick. I can just read minds."

"And communicate apparently. Do you get to control their minds and make them do and say stuff like Obi-Wan?"

"No, nothing like that. I can just speak to my family in our minds."

"Cool beans. So can you read my mind?"

"Actually no."

"Really?"

"Really. I can read everyone's mind, apart from yours."

"Whoa, that's trippy. Is there something wrong with me or something?"

Edward started chuckling, which sounded hella sexy.

"I tell you I'm a vampire and can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with _you_?"

"I'm a very eccentric person, Edward. I thought you would have figured that out by now. Besides, I'm not exactly in the Human category myself, in case you've forgotten."

"How can I forget? I _did _rub your belly after all." he replied as he smirked at me.

"Which felt _very _nice by the way. Though I'm still surprised that you did that. Aren't you and werewolves enemies?"

"Well the Quileutes are definitely not our friends, but like I told you, I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to."

"Same goes for me double. Especially since I'm friends with them. But if they don't like the fact that I'm with you, then that's their misfortune."

"And what about Hope? What will _she _think about this?"

"Don't worry; she's totally cool about it. I told her that I was sure you were a vampire, and she said that if you really aren't dangerous, then it was nothing to worry about. She's very open minded, you'll like her."

"You must love her very much."

"I do. She's the only family I have left, blood related or not. I'd be lost without her."

Edward touched my cheek, his cold hand felt amazing on my skin, sending shivers down my spine. We spent the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence. Then, after hearing enough silence, I decided to educate Edward on some _Repo_. We made it to my house by the end of _Legal Assassin. _It actually surprised me to find out that Edward really liked the music.

"You certainly were not kidding when you said how amazing this music is." he told me as we were exiting the car and walking to the front door.

"I told you. Now you just have to watch the movie. But that will have to wait until after you meet Aunt Hope."

The door was unlocked since Aunt Hope was home from work, so we just walked in.

"Lucy, I'm home!" I yelled out in my very crappy Ricky Ricardo impression.

Aunt Hope walked towards us from the living room. She saw Edward and just gave a bright smile.

"Hey guys. I see you guys are ditching school for the day, you rebels." Aunt Hope teased.

I knew she would be cool about us playing hooky considering our current situation. She turned to face Edward, giving him a big welcoming smile and held out her hand.

"You obviously must be Edward. It's very nice to meet you, I'm Hope Carter."

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Carter." Edward replied as he shook Aunt Hope's hand.

"Oh no, _please _don't call me 'Miss Carter'. Call me 'Hope'; 'Miss Carter' makes me feel old."

"But you _are _old, so shouldn't he just go ahead and call you 'Miss Carter'?" I asked her teasingly.

"Vivie, I love you. But so help me if you call me 'old' one more time, I will kick your snarky little ass in front of your boyfriend."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Edward's perfect lips twitching as he was trying not to laugh.

"Ok ok ok, let's call it a truce for right now, so Edward won't have to pry us apart, ok?"

I said.

"Fine" Aunt Hope replied dejectedly.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Till the end." She still sounded defeated when she said that.

Edward couldn't hold it in anymore and just started laughing at our _affectionate _behavior towards each other.

"Are you two always like this?" he asked.

"Hell yeah." we replied in unison.

"Well let's go to the living room and have a little rap session." Aunt Hope announced as she lead us to the living room.

"'Rap session'? Either you're trying to sound hip, or you really _are _old for using that phrase." I giggled at her.

"Watch it, ingrate." she snapped back at me.

Edward and I sat down on the love seat, and Aunt Hope sat on the chair facing us. It was time for our serious talk. Serious, yeah right, but whatever.

"So Edward, since you and Vivian are here instead of at school, I'm going to guess that you are what Vivie thinks you are."

"Yes. I'm a vampire."

"And I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that you know what we are." She then held her hand up before I could say anything, "I know what happens when you assume, Vivie, so don't say it."

"Ok." I replied as I gave her a cheesy smile.

Edward smiled at me before he replied.

"Yes, I know what you and Vivian are; it doesn't bother me at all."

"Really? Wow, I guess Billy and the others are more prejudice than I thought _you_ would be." Aunt Hope said.

"We have our differences, yes, but that won't stop me from being with Vivian. No offence to you, of course."

"Oh don't worry, I may be friends with them, but that doesn't mean I follow their way of thinking. Besides, anyone who loves my Vivie so much to save her life and be with her no matter what is pretty damn good in my book."

We all smiled at each other. Edward held onto my hand, caressing it with his smooth, pale, cold fingers.

"So your family's like you too, right?" Aunt Hope asked Edward.

"Yes. We've been a family for over eighty years; Carlisle is really like a father to us."

"Oh and get this, Edward can read people's minds." I jumped into the conversation.

"Really? That's so cool! So can you control people's minds too, like Obi-Wan?" Aunt Hope exclaimed.

Edward looked back and forth between Aunt Hope and I.

"You two really _are _alike, huh?" he asked.

"Yep." I replied.

He chuckled as he answered Aunt Hope's question.

"Vivian asked me the same thing. I cannot control minds, or do the 'Jedi mind trick'. I can just hear what people are thinking, and I can communicate my family through our minds."

"Wow, that's really trippy. Can any of your family members do stuff like that?" she asked.

"My sister Alice can see the future. It's based on a person's decisions, their future changes if they change their minds on a decision."

"Wow. Did she see _me _coming?" I asked him.

"She knew something new and interesting was going to happen but she didn't see you."

"Dude, am I special, or is there _really _something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Vivian. Anyway, Jasper, Alice's mate, can manipulate emotions."

"Like an empath?" Aunt Hope asked.

"Exactly. He can feel everyone's emotions, and he can control their emotions as well."

"No wonder he looks like a kicked puppy every time I see him in school." I said.

"Yes. Imagine walking into a room full of people and being hit with all of their emotions at once: anger, lust, sadness, happiness, depression, everything. It can be too much to bare."

"That sounds like it really sucks."

"It does, but it's not all bad. He can make people calm if needed."

"Your family sounds very interesting, Edward. We all have to get together sometime." Aunt Hope said.

"Aunt Hope, you just want to check out Carlisle, you know you do." I told her.

"Um excuse me, Missy, but _you're _the one who called your boyfriend's dad a DILF."

"Do I even want to know what that is?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you, Edward. Your dad's hot." I told him.

"Now I feel very uncomfortable." he replied to me.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist; this was when I hated your guts."

"That makes me feel _so _much better."

"Oh shut up, you little drama queen." I said as I playfully slapped his shoulder as he started laughing.

"Well, I think that's enough interrogating for right now don't you think?" I asked Aunt Hope.

"Ok, I get it. You little love birds want some alone time, so I'll back off for now."

"That's all I'm asking."

Edward and I stood up and I held his hand as we started walking to the stairs up to my room.

"Edward and I are going to hang out in my room for a bit." I yelled out to Aunt Hope as we were walking up the stairs.

"Ok. Use a condom!" she yelled back at me.

"I always do!" I replied.

Edward laughed at our exchange, knowing that Aunt Hope was joking about the condom

comment.

"You and Hope are very interesting together." Edward told me as we made it to my bedroom door.

"You'll get used to it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? I know I probably didn't go into every detail of Edward and his family in their conversation, but I didn't feel like writing down every single detail. I thought it might get a little boring, and I don't want to drag it out ya know? Anywho, please leave me a review, and I promise I won't take so long with updates again! So review review REVIEW!!!**


	17. 16: The Longer I Live

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!! I'm so happy everyone liked the last chapter! That Aunt Hope says the darndest things, lol. Ok, this chappy is purely and strictly all Edward/Vivian so I hope you're happy about that :-) I must warn you though, that it's going to be very "sensual", "hot", whatever you want to call it. This story is rated M for a reason ya know. So yeah, I guess that's it. Oh wait one more thing. The title of this chapter is another song from Dracula the Musical. I am obsessed with this musical in case you haven't noticed, lol. The songs are so beautiful and the two I have used for this story are perfect for expressing how Vivian and Edward feel in those particular chapters. **_**Please Don't Make Me Love You**_** was perfect for Vivian in that chapter, and **_**The Longer I Live**_**, in my opinion, is perfect for Edward. To listen to the song, the vid is on my profile and I'll have the lyrics in this chapter so you guys can see what I mean :-) Enjoy!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Longer I Live**

I closed the door after Edward came in my room after me. He stood in the center of my room looking at me. I'm pretty sure he's been in here before, especially after all the times I had that nagging feeling every night. You know, the one where you _know _you're being watched? Plus, Edward looked quite comfortable, like he _has _been in here before.

"So, this is my room." I said, breaking the silence.

"It's very nice." Edward replied.

"Well of course _you _would know." I said with a knowing smile on my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Come on, Edward. Be honest, since we're both coming out in the open to each other. You've been in here before, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." he smiled.

Damn he's so sexy when he smiles!

"How did you get in?"

"Through the window."

"And those times I felt like I was being watched in the living room, that was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes. You really _are _a beautiful dancer, you know."

Damn it, I can feel my face blushing knowing he saw me dance to _The Rich Man's Frug_ while

watching _Sweet Charity. _He just kept smiling at me.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Just for about a month." he replied casually.

"I like watching you sleep. I find it very fascinating, and peaceful."

"If you really _have _been watching me sleep for almost a month, then you would know that I was anything _but _peaceful."

"You were having nightmares." It wasn't a question.

"Memories. But they might as well have been nightmares. Every night since I came here, memories of that night keep playing over and over every time I closed my eyes. But then they stopped. Just when I thought I would never be able to sleep again."

"What made them go away?"

"To be perfectly honest......it was you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Ever since you first saved me, no matter how much I hated you for the way you treated me, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept telling myself that it was just a stupid attraction, and that I would be betraying Aiden. But the more I got to know you, the harder it was for me to resist. Then, I had a dream the other night. Aiden came to me, and told me to move on. To not be afraid to fall in love."

I didn't know I was crying until I felt Edward's hand on my cheek to wipe my tears. I kissed the palm of his perfect cold hand. I moved to my side table next to my bed and picked up a picture I kept of Aiden and me in Paris. I held it out to Edward for him to see.

"You looked so happy together. I can tell you loved each other very much." Edward told me as he looked at the picture.

"Yes, I loved him so much. I'll never stop loving him, but I know I have to let go. I loved Aiden, I still do. But what I feel for you, is so strong. Stronger than anything I've ever felt before."

"I know what you mean. When I said that I didn't have the strength to stay away from you, I meant it. My heart has been dead for 90 years, and yet it hurts every time you're not with me." He said as he took my hand and held it to his heart.

I caressed his chest as I leaned in and met his lips with mine. It was too quiet but I didn't want to stop, plus I didn't want Aunt Hope to hear us if and when we get much...._occupied._

"Have a seat on the bed. I'm going to put on some music." I said to Edward as I walked to my stereo and put in my _Dracula The Musical _soundtrack.

How appropriate, right? But seriously, I am in love with this musical. The music is so beautiful, Frank Wildhorn is a genius! It took me forever to find this freakin CD too! Believe it or not, but it's very hard to find, but I found it. God bless the internet. Anywho, I skipped to the song I thought was perfect. The intro was playing as I walked to the bed.

"What is this?" Edward asked with curiosity.

"Don't laugh, but it's from _Dracula the Musical_. Just listen to it, it's amazing." I replied.

So we both laid down on the bed next to each other, listening to the beautiful lyrics.

_I've seen so many sunsets in my life;_

_I should know everything there is worth knowing._

_But since I saw your face_

_I don't know where I am,_

_there's no map that can show me where I'm going._

_The longer I live the more I wonder_

_if I know anything at all._

_If I've ever been in love, I can't recall._

_The longer I live the less I'm certain,_

_that I have all the answers right._

_I'd give all my yesterdays for one more night._

_It's hard to make each moment count when you're alone,_

_maybe that's all I need to know._

_The longer I live without you near me,_

_the longer my empty years will be._

_The world will not turn until you turn toward me._

_My world will not turn until you turn to me_

"That was beautiful." Edward said after the song ended.

"It reminded me of you. I know you're definitely different from Dracula's version of a vampire, but I don't know. This song just made me think of you."

"I love it. It's perfect, Vivian, it truly is."

"I'm glad you love it."

"There is one thing I love more than this song though."

"What's that?"

Edward didn't reply. Instead, he held my face in his hands, and looked in my eyes with such intensity as he started leaning toward me. I can feel my entire body being covered in goosebumps as he was leaning closer to my face. After what felt like forever, his lips finally met with mine. I couldn't stay still anymore, so I ran my fingers through his hair and brought him closer to me. I then felt his hand rub my back underneath my shirt. From the shock of feeling his cold fingers on my skin, I gasped and Edward took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth.

I rolled him onto his back as the kiss became more passionate and aggressive. I rubbed my hands on his chest as he was kissing me, literally taking my breath away. I felt his hand leave my back and move both of his hands lower to where they started groping my ass. It felt so good, I started grinding my hips against his to make it feel even better. I was losing air, so I had to break to kiss to breath. Edward had an even firmer grip on my rear and started putting more pressure to the friction our hips were making until I could _really_ feel my center rubbing against his. I let out a loud moan as I pressed my forehead against his, closing my eyes from the pleasure I was feeling.

I heard Edward give a very deep animalistic growl as he very quickly turned us over so he was on top. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist as he started grinding even _harder. _This man is going to be the death of me! I started moaning even louder, then I lowered my hands to grope _his _ass. And what an ass! You could bounce a nickel off of that thing, it's so tight and perky!

He moaned as I was groping him, he sounded so sexy when he did that. He pulled me into another heated kiss, our tongues tangling together again. I can feel his fingers rubbing my sides, thank god I'm not ticklish there like most people otherwise that would spoil the mood. I grabbed his left hand and moved it up my torso until it touched my breast.

But apparently, touching my breast is what makes Edward Cullen regain consciousness from his sexual daze, because he quickly pulled away and sat at the end of my bed. DAMN IT!!! I was so close!

"What's wrong?" I asked as I was catching my breath.

"You know what's wrong, Vivian. It's too soon." he replied with a pained look on his face.

"But I thought you were talking about when we were kissing in the meadow. It's later now."

Edward just looked at me.

"Oh. You mean _today _is too soon."

"Yes. I'm sorry, Vivian. Believe me, I would love to continue, but I want our first time together to be special."

"I'd say it's pretty special right _now_." I tried to persuade him.

"Vivian, please. This will be my first time, and I want to also make sure that I can be in enough control so I don't hurt you."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm. Not. _Human_! You won't hurt me. Wait, what do you mean your 'first time'? Are you a virgin?"

There's no way this gorgeous slice of Heaven is a virgin.

"Yes. I never married before I was changed, and it _was _during a time when premarital sex was very frowned upon."

"Wow. And you _still_ want to wait?"

"It would be better if we did."

It was obvious we wouldn't be putting our _frustration_ into any good use anytime soon. As much as I hate to do it, I'm just going to follow his wishes. This just feels very reversed.

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry for being aggressive _again_, but man, you sure know how to leave a girl hot and bothered!"

"I really _am _sorry, Vivian." Edward told me as he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault for pushing it. But if you get me hot and bothered again, I'll have no choice but to have my way with you with no mercy." I replied with mock seriousness.

Edward smiled and started chuckling.

"Deal."

We were actually about to kiss again, until my _wonderful_ Aunt Hope decided to ruin the mood.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard her yell from downstairs.

I wasn't ready to go back to the semi-real world just yet. I wanted to spend more time with Edward.

"Could you hold on for just one minute? Don't go anywhere." I told Edward as I got up from the bed and walked to the door.

I opened the door and leaned over the railing of the stairs so Aunt Hope can hear me.

"Edward and I will be down in a little bit. We're having sex!"

"Take your time!" she casually yelled back to me.

I walked back into my room and found Edward still sitting on my bed, looking at me like he was asking _What the hell did you just say?_

"Oh don't worry about it. She knows I'm kidding."

"There's never a dull moment in this house, is there?" he asked me.

"Nope, not at all. I wonder what your family would think of us."

"I'm sure they'll find you just as interesting. They'll love you, I know they will. It's Rosalie who might be a problem."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please tell me you liked it! I was really nervous writing this chapter because I'm not very experienced with writing romance scenes and I hope I didn't butcher it :-( I really hope you guys liked this chapter!! Oh, would anyone like to make a YouTube fanfic video of this story for me? I don't know how to make fanfic trailers and I know my computer won't let me try either, and I really want to see a vid of this story :-) Anywho, thanks for reading and please review!!! Reviews make me smile :-D**


	18. 17: Meet The Cullens

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the little delay, school was stressful this week and now I am on Spring Break! Woo-hoo!!! And to make things better, I now have my own brand new laptop with internet and Microsoft word. So you know what that means…..SPELLCHECK!!!! Lol. Anywho I hope you like this chapter, I made it longer just for you.**** So enjoy!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meet The Cullens**

Edward ended up going home after we made ourselves "decent" and left my room. He said he would pick me up for school tomorrow morning, even though I'm perfectly capable of driving myself, I guess he wanted to show people that I'm taken or something. Oh well, whatever floats his boat. Next time though, _I'm _driving us to school. I just can't be away from my baby (aka my car) for too long. After dinner, Aunt Hope and I went to the living room and had a little Tyler Perry marathon. We watched _Diary of a Mad Black Woman, _and_ Madea's Family Reunion. _If it wasn't a school night, we would have watched more movies, but of course I couldn't right now. So after watching _Madea's Family Reunion, _I went up to bed.

_Next Morning_

My evil alarm clock woke me up when I wasn't ready _again_, so I picked up the alarm clock and threw it at the wall. I sat up and looked at the broken pieces of my former alarm clock. Damn, I was going have to get _another _one! I really need to stop breaking all of my alarm clocks. I got up and did my normal morning routine, by the time I got myself looking all pretty, I could hear a car pull up in front of the house. I walked to my window, I looked down, and there in all his dead sexy glory, was Edward. He was standing in front of the house, leaning against his Volvo, looking up at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I grabbed my stuff and headed downstairs. Aunt Hope was already at work, so I locked up the house after I grabbed a strawberry Pop Tart, and walked towards Edward.

He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile, he gave me a chaste kiss on my lips and opened the passenger door for me. Chivalry _isn't _dead!

"Did you have a nice sleep, Vivian?" Edward asked me as he started driving us to school.

"I was sleeping so good, I broke my alarm clock again." I replied.

"Again? How many times have you done that?"

"Let me just put it this way, I'm keeping clockmakers in business and putting their kids through college."

Edward chuckled in reply.

"So, did you have fun watching me sleep?" I casually asked him.

"Actually, yes. Like I said, you're very peaceful when you sleep."

"Which is more than what you can say for when I'm awake, huh?" I jokingly asked him.

"You're very….entertaining when you're awake." he slyly replied.

"Oh, then my work is done." I gave him a big cheesy grin.

We were now pulling into the school parking lot, and already I can see people staring since they could see me in the car with Edward. Edward parked the car and turned to me.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked me.

"Baby, I was born ready. Now let's not keep the public waiting!" I replied dramatically.

Edward smiled as he put on a pair of black sunglasses that made him look hella sexy. He stepped out of the car and quickly walked to my side to open the door for me. I stepped out as I put on my own pair of sunglasses. Everyone was staring at us as we started walking.

"Wow, everyone's totally staring. It's like we're the Beckhams, only we can totally kick their asses." I said to Edward as I saw everybody's eyes on us.

"Well not that guy- oh wait, he's staring too. Well, I figured we might as well enjoy it, since I'm going to Hell." he replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Then I guess that makes both of us. Well baby, lets make it count." I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist, after giving him a quick spank on the ass first, which made him chuckle.

The whole morning went by smoothly with looks of envy, jealousy, and shock from everyone, but no one actually had the guts to say anything to my face. I could hear some of the girls whispering about me, calling me a bitch or just saying stuff like

_I can't believe they're together!_

_What's so great about her?_

_He could have had __**me**__!_

Blah blah blah. They can say whatever they want about me, I don't care what they think. Every so often, when I would hear a girl whisper nasty things about me, I would turn to look at her. Then I would give her the meanest look, and move like I was about to punch her lights out, and she would flinch like a little coward. That made me laugh every time. It was lunch time now, I started walking to the cafeteria when Mike walked up to me.

"Hey, Vivian."

"Hey, Mike."

"So…you and Cullen, huh?"

"Yep."

"I…uh…I don't like it. He always looks at you like you're something to eat."

I had to laugh at that since that statement couldn't be more true.

"You make it sound like a _bad_ thing." I replied "innocently" as we walked into the cafeteria and I went to grab some food.

"I just don't like it, Vivian."

"Gee, last I checked, I could make my _own _decisions. Besides, why are you so butt-hurt about this? I thought you and Jess are together."

"We are. It's just, I'm your friend. I don't want to see you hurt. Besides, didn't you say that you weren't ready to date again?"

"I know what I said. Edward and I got to know each other, and we really understand one another. I really like him, and he really likes me. I don't expect you to understand, Mike. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be just fine. I can take care of myself."

"Ok, whatever you say. So are you going to eat with us, or are you going to eat with your new boyfriend?"

I looked over at Edward, who was sitting with his "siblings", and he looked back at me. He nodded his head to my friends' table. I guess that was his way of telling me to go ahead and sit with my friends while he talks to his family.

"I'm eating with you guys. Unless, that's a problem for you." I teasingly replied to Mike.

"No problem at all. Lets go, I'm starving."

After sitting through the lunch period being asked questions about mine and Edward's sudden relationship status, it was finally time for biology class with my favorite lab partner! Note the lack of sarcasm. As I was walking to class, I felt a familiar arm wrap itself around my shoulder. I smiled as the owner of that arm pulled me closer to him.

"Eric, is that you?" I jokingly asked.

"No, it's better."

"Tyler?"

"No."

"Mike?"

"NO." the voice sternly replied.

"Ok, ok. Could it be….Edward?" I giggled as I turned my head to look at him in his beautiful golden-brown eyes.

"There you go." he smiled.

We walked into the classroom and took our seats as people walked in, staring at us. We both just laughed.

"Has your day been as interesting as mine?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes. Death glares galore on my end. I made a few girls flinch from making them think I was going to introduce their face to my knee after hearing them whisper about me."

Edward gave out a loud laugh, which made everyone stare in shock, since I guess they never heard him laugh before. We spent the class period working on our given assignment until the bell rang and school was over. We were walking back to Edward's car when I asked him a question.

"So what's the plan, man? What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to take you to my house and introduce you to my family." he replied.

I then noticed that his siblings' cars were already gone. Damn, they're fast!

"Okey-doo. So, do they know about me being a you-know-what?"

"Yeah, I've told them."

"And are they alright with that? I mean, I don't want to give them the wrong impression or anything."

"So you're not nervous about being in a house full of vampires, but that they won't approve of you?"

I nodded my head like I was saying _Duh!_ Edward started the car and drove us to his house.

"Don't worry, Vivian, they'll love you. _I _do."

My heart skipped a beat after he said that. He smiled at me and held onto my hand.

"I love you too."

We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. We were way out practically in the middle of nowhere, actually the middle of the forest, when we finally pulled up in front of a big beautiful house- no a _mansion _to be exact. Edward stepped out of the car and, in his vamp speed, came to my side and opened the door for me.

"Holy crap! _This _is your house?!" I asked in total awe.

"Yes. Would you like to come inside?" Edward asked me.

"No, actually I'd rather stay out here." I sarcastically replied.

Edward laughed as he took my hand, and lead me inside. The place is so beautiful! Big glass windows, white walls, beautiful expensive looking furniture.

"This place is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Well, what were you expecting? Dungeons, coffins, bats, and moats?"

"No, not the moats."

"Not the moats." Edward chuckled. "This is the one place where we don't have to hide."

"Sounds like my house."

We could hear music being played upstairs. Edward sighed.

"I told them not to do this."

"Do what?"

"You'll see."

We walked up the stairs and entered what I could only guess was the kitchen. We saw Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and a beautiful woman who I knew right away was Carlisle's wife cutting up vegetables and rinsing out lettuce while watching a cooking show. They all turned to look at me and Edward as we entered the room.

"Vivian, we're making Italiano for you." the caramel-haired beauty told me.

"Vivian, this is Esme. Mother for all intents and purposes." Edward introduced us.

"Buon giorno." I said to Esme as I smiled at her.

"Ah, il buono giorno a lei anche." she replied smiling.

I immediately felt at ease with her. Esme just had that air about her, that you _know _you'll feel welcome with her.

"You gave us an excuse to use the kitchen for once." Carlisle said, giving me a welcoming smile.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme said to me.

"Oh definitely. Cafeteria food is _hardly_ filling, or even actual food. You didn't have to do this though. I know you guys don't eat and I don't want to burden you with cooking." I replied.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's no problem at all, we're happy to do this for you." Esme assured me.

"Oh yes, I just _love _making dinner for a _dog_." Rosalie spat out.

We all turned to look at her. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward gave her scolding glares, Emmett looked at her as if to say _calm down_.

"Oh, please, lets not beat around the bush. Tell us how you _really _feel." I told her.

She looked a bit shocked that I would actually stand up to her, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Edward told me.

"Oh, sure. Just act like this doesn't matter to any of us!" Rosalie seethed.

"I would never tell _anyone_ about all of you, you know that right? Besides, I'm not exactly human either."

"We know that, Vivian." Carlisle assured me.

"It's just, you guys are kinda public now." Emmett said.

"Emmett-"

"No, it's true." Rosalie cut Carlisle off, " They should hear this. If this ends badly, there's going to be a lot of trouble for all of us."

"Meaning….what? That I would become the meal?" I asked.

All but Rosalie laughed at my response. I was relieved that they liked me, except for Rosalie, but she's a bitch so whatever. I heard something moving behind me, I turned around and I saw a familiar pixie-looking girl walking on a tree branch outside the window. She smiled at me.

"Hi, Vivian. I'm Alice." she said as she stepped off the branch and into the room.

She was then followed by another familiar face. It was Jasper, who still looked a little tense. Alice walked over to me and hugged me, I liked her already so I hugged her back. I even picked her up and twirled around for a second and she giggled as I set her back down. She gave me a big smile.

"Wow, you _do _smell good." she told me.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Edward asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Edward, we're going to be great friends." Alice told him as she looked at me.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied as I smiled back at her.

Jasper walked up to us, Alice held onto his arm affectionately.

"This is Jasper." Alice told me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper told me, though he sounded like he was struggling.

"It's ok, Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice assured him.

"Jasper is our newest vegetarian, he's still getting used to the lifestyle." Carlisle told me.

"Cool." I replied.

They all smiled at me. Of course, the psycho hose beast known as Rosalie just had to be the downer.

"Ugh! Alice, you better take a shower. You smell like a _filthy dog_." she hissed out.

Edward glared daggers at her. I was sick of her bitchiness.

"Oh that's it. I'm going to handle this like a lady." I said as I took off my earrings and handed them to Edward.

"You want a piece of me? Bring it on, Blondie!" I said to Rosalie as I started walking toward her.

Edward held onto my arms to hold me back from kicking Rosalie's ass.

"Vivian, don't. Come on, let me show you around the house while they finish cooking dinner for you." Edward told me.

"Ok, ok I'm calm." I replied as Edward led me away from the family, mainly Rosalie. I turned back around to face her as Edward still had a good grip on me.

"You've been touched by an angel, Blondie. Jesus just saved your life, hallelujier!"

I could hear everyone else snicker at what I said as Edward and I walked away.

"That was pretty impressive, and entertaining." Edward told me.

"Thanks, I _do _try."

"What was that 'hallelujier' bit all about?"

"Oh, I watched _Madea's Family Reunion _last night, and that's one of my favorite lines."

We both laughed as we walked to a door at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and let me walk in first. It was a room with a black leather couch, a big open window, the room was filled with books and music. Edward turned to me and explained.

"This is my room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing the scene with Rosalie and Vivian! I know it's supposed to be "hallelujah", but I'm writing it the way Madea says it, which I think is hilarious! If you haven't seen Madea's Family Reunion, you should! Tyler Perry is amazing, all of his movies are wonderful and he's awesome as Madea!! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, you guys are so wonderful!!! And for those of you who have added me or this story to your favorites and/or alerts, and you haven't reviewed, please leave a review! I guess that's it. Oh yeah, review review REVIEW!!!**


	19. 18: Vivian's Lullaby

**A/N: I know, I took too long again ****:-( I'm sorry everyone! I didn't mean to take forever again, it's just that school is getting a bit more stressful since it's getting closer to the end of the semester and everything. It gets tiring and stressful, you understand, right? So I'm going to warn you right now, the updates won't come as quickly as before. Like I said, I have to do school stuff and make sure I keep up my grades and my GPA. But don't worry, I will still update, it just won't be as frequent, but the semester ends in the middle of May, and when it ends, I'll be able to update a lot more :-) Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter, thanks so much for those who have left me such awesome reviews! You guys are the bees-knees!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vivian's Lullaby**

I took in my surroundings after Edward told me that we were in his room. It was so "Edward", several books and papers. He always struck me as the intellectual type.

"Wow, this room is big. My room can _fit _in this room!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" Edward asked.

"Not really. Come on, you've seen my room, it's smaller than this."

"That's true." he chuckled.

I continued to explore his room, and I can't help but be jealous at the awesome view from the huge open window.

"Do you have any idea how cool this is?!" I asked him.

He just looked at me like it was no big deal.

"Do you want to trade rooms?" I asked jokingly.

"No thanks, I'll stay in my cool room." he chuckled at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I then noticed that he only had a black leather couch…but no bed.

"No bed?"

"No, I don't sleep."

"Really? At all?"

"No, not at all."

"That sucks. So that means you watch me sleep the _entire _night?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't that get boring?"

"Never. I told you, I like watching you sleep."

"Well, I always wanted to get freaky on a leather couch." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Edward replied with an amused smirk in his face.

I saw a pile of old-looking books on what I assumed was Edward's desk. I walked over to them and opened one of the books to see actual handwriting on the pages.

"Are all of these your notebooks?"

"Yeah, I've been keeping them over the years. I wouldn't recommend reading them, unless you don't want to sleep. You _can _read them if you want."

"Oh I was going to anyway, but thanks for the permission. Wow, you really _are _old, aren't you?"

Edward gave a light chuckle at my question. I turned to look at his entertainment section which was all records, CDs, and a fancy shmancy stereo system.

"Wow, you have so much music. What do you have in the stereo right now?"

"Listen for yourself." Edward replied as he turned on the stereo and pressed Play.

Classical music was in the air, it was _Rhapsody on a Theme _by _Rachmaninoff._

"I love this song. I think of _Somewhere In Time _every time I hear it." I told Edward.

"This is one of my favorite songs." Edward replied.

He then held out his hand to me, I put my hand in his, and he pulled me close to him. Then I put my other hand on his shoulder and he put his on my waist, then we started slow dancing, not once taking our eyes off of each other. Edward then slowly twirled me around and pulled me close to him again, only _closer_. I held on to him tighter, silently begging him never to let me go. He held me slightly tighter in reply. I laid my head on his chest, not hearing a heartbeat but enjoying this moment between us. Edward leaned his head lightly onto mine as we continued to sway back and forth. After what must have been a few minutes since the song was over, Edward pulled slightly away from me so he could look down at me. I moaned in protest, not wanting to break the contact between us, Edward just chuckled.

"I want to show you something." Edward told me as he gave me his breathtaking smile.

Then, without much warning, Edward wrapped my arms around his shoulders so that I was on his back, then he ran and jumped out the window. He jumped onto a tree with me on his back, he then turned his head to look at me.

"You better hang on tight, Spider-Monkey."

I giggled at him as he started climbing up the tree. He then started jumping from tree to tree all throughout the forest. It was the coolest thing ever, even for me. We ended up on the top of a huge, very _tall_ tree. We were standing on the strong, thick branches, Edward's arm wrapped around my waist as we were staring at the incredible view in front of us. We could see over the entire forest- the whole _town_.

"Edward, this is amazing! I would say this sort of thing doesn't exist, but then again, creatures like _us _aren't supposed to exist."

"Yeah, we're from the same world."

We spent the next hour just dangling around on the branches, talking about everything and nothing. Most of the time though, words weren't exchanged. There wasn't need for any, we just enjoyed being together. Eventually we made it back to Edward's house, just in time for Esme to come into Edward's room to tell us that my dinner was ready.

The food was fantastic! It was a little weird being the only one eating, but I certainly wouldn't disrespect Esme by refusing to eat at all, besides I was really hungry. For people who don't eat food, they are really good at cooking Linguine and just Italian food in general. Rosalie and Emmett were in their room since she didn't want to be in the same room as 'Edward's Pet'. Bitch. I guess Emmett is calming her down in his own _special_ way. While trying to not throw up from a visual of that, Edward grabbed my hand after I finished eating and lead me away from the dining room.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To my music room." he replied.

"You have a music room?"

"Well, it's more of a piano room, but yes."

"You play the piano? That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"I compose music, too. I want to play something for you."

"Yay, I get a free live concert!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Edward chuckled as we entered the music room. There in the center of the room, was a beautiful black grand piano. Edward led me to a sofa that was next to the piano, facing the piano bench. I sat down on the sofa as Edward sat down on the bench. He then started playing the most beautiful song I have ever heard in my life. The melody was hauntingly enchanting, I could feel the emotion Edward put into the music. My heart was beating rapidly and tears stung my eyes, the song was so beautiful that it moved me. I stood up from the sofa and sat down next to Edward on the bench as he continued to play the song.

Before I knew it, the song had ended. The room was silent except for my breathing, until I broke the silence.

"That was…unbelievable. You play beautifully, Edward."

"Thank you. So, you liked it?"

"I _loved _it. That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. What do you call it?"

"Vivian's Lullaby."

My heart stopped and tears started pouring from my eyes. He wrote me a song! Just when I thought I couldn't love this man any more than I already do.

"You wrote this for me?"

"Of course. You inspired me, Vivian. You are my life now." Edward told me as his hand caressed my cheek.

"As you are _mine._" I replied.

We then leaned toward each other until our lips met, chastely expressing our love for one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked my rendition of the bedroom scene and the lullaby scene! No hot and heavy stuff this chapter, this was a much sweeter and more romantic one which I thought was very necessary ****:-) Instead of the lullaby from the movie, I'm using **_**A River Flows In You **_**by **_**Yiruma**_**. In my opinion, it's so much prettier! I have to the link to the video of the song on my profile so check it out! Oh and also, an awesome reviewer made me a video of **_**Silver Sun **_**on YouTube, that link is also on my profile so please watch that one too! I'm still accepting videos from people who are interested in making one for me, there's no limit :-) Thank you guys who have reviewed and stuck by me, I'll update as soon as I can! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	20. 19: Run With WolvesOr Vamps?

**A/N: Hey there, hi there, ho there! Did ya miss me? Once again, sorry for the wait, but rest assure, the semester will be over very soon and then I can give you guys more chapters! I just want you guys to know that I have edited all of my chapters now that I have spell check, and added some little things here and there. You guys don't have to read through them all, but just thought you might want to know. Oh and for those of you who are **_**Rent **_**fans (aka **_**Rentheads**_**), you should totally check out Claire-uh-Bella's story **_**Love Like Winter in the Rain. **_**It's a crossover of **_**Twilight **_**& **_**Rent**_**, and it's really good! Yeah that's right; I'm into **_**Rent & Twilight crossovers **_**now! LOL. Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed, it makes me all giddy and warm inside when I get sent a review from you guys X-) I hope you enjoy this chapter, let's see what Jake and the gang have to say about Vivian's dating choice…..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Run With Wolves…Or Vamps?**

We sat in a comfortable silence as Edward drove me home from his house. Everything just felt too good to be true! I have a place that for once in a long time felt like home, an aunt who is like a mother to me, great friends who make me feel welcome, a wonderful boyfriend who loves me as much as I love him; whose family has welcomed me with open arms despite our obvious differences. I just felt like nothing could possibly go wrong.

Apparently I spoke too soon. Because as soon as we pulled into the driveway of my house, Jacob's truck pulled over in front of the house with Leah, Quil, and Seth in the truck with him. They saw Edward opening the car door for me, and they looked pissed. SHIT!!! This was _so_ not how I wanted them to find out about Edward and me. Oh well, better just get it over with now.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We thought we'd come visit you and hang out. What's _he _doing here?" Jacob replied as he glared at Edward.

"Well, this is _so _not how I wanted to tell you guys; but oh well. You see…Edward and I are together." I told them as I grabbed Edward's hand to show them I was serious.

"_What?!_" Leah exclaimed.

"Vivian how could you do this?! Do you have any idea what he is?!" Quil yelled at me.

"What am I, stupid over here? Of course I know what he is. And I don't care!" I yelled back.

"Are you _crazy?!_ You can't date this _leech_, he's our enemy." Jake spat out while looking at Edward in disgust.

Edward looked beyond pissed off at them for yelling at me. I looked at him, silently telling him to let me handle it. He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist as if to protect me. The gang just snarled at him for that action.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you leech or I'll rip you apart right where you stand." Seth snarled at Edward.

I snapped and shot back at them.

"Don't you dare touch him! By the way, correction, he's _your _enemy. Not mine! Hell, I didn't even know vampires _existed_ until I came here. I don't understand why you guys hate the Cullens so much anyway. They have done nothing to you, they don't even hurt anyone! And for your info, Edward is the one who saved me from the Four. So if anything, you guys should be thanking him and kissing his ass for doing that. Also, just because I'm friends with you guys and you've agreed to help me, doesn't mean I follow the same traditions as you. As a matter of fact…I fucking _hate_ traditions! Traditions are the very things I tried to get away from back in Bucharest. I _love _Edward, and he loves me. He knows what I am and he doesn't care; we understand each other and we obviously protect each other. You guys are my friends and I couldn't be happier to have met you, but this is _my _choice. If you don't like that, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

I had calmed down a little bit while saying this to them. I didn't want to lose their friendship, but if they made me choose between them and Edward…I choose Edward. Everyone looked stunned at what I had to say, even Edward.

"I don't want that to happen at all, Vivian." Leah broke the silence as her eyes were getting teary.

The guys looked conflicted with what they were feeling. Jake decided to speak.

"None of us want that. Vivian, is this…what you really want?" He looked between me and Edward as he asked me.

"More than anything." I replied with no hesitation.

The four Quileutes looked at each other, having a silent conversation trying to decide if they want to put up with Edward for my sake. They nodded at each other and Jake sighed as he spoke.

"Vivian, you've become like a sister to us all. We just want you to be happy after everything you've been through, and we're not going to abandon you like that. We'll just have to get used to you and…Edward. Knowing you, it doesn't matter if we approve or not, but for the sake of all things being…you have our blessing."

I let out the big breath I didn't realize I was holding. I walked over to them and gave each of them a big hug.

"Thank you." I told them.

"You're welcome. This doesn't mean we like it though." Quil replied.

"Oh you'll live. And Jake, you were right. It wouldn't have mattered if you guys approved or not, I still would be seeing Edward." I told them.

I walked back to Edward and he wrapped me up in his arms, and he kissed my head.

"You better be good to her." Leah told Edward.

"I will always be good to her." Edward replied as he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"I guess we should leave, huh?" Jake asked.

"No you don't have to leave. Besides, we still have to have our _Repo _night. What do you say, Edward? Want to watch _Repo_ with us?" I asked him.

"Actually, I have to get home. There are some things I need to take care of, and I need to do my homework."

"Edward, you probably know more than the teachers. Why do you need to worry about homework?"

"I have to keep up the appearance. I'll see you later." He smiled at me.

"Ok."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. If I had my way, we would be full on making out, but we had company and I didn't want to give them a free show of what I _really_ want to do with Edward. Edward pulled away and gave me one more smile. He looked at my friends and gave them a nod for goodbye. He drove off, and I missed him already. I turned to look at my friends and smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I know you aren't exactly comfortable with all of this, but this means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about it. But if he ever does anything to hurt you, it's on." Seth replied.

"Ok, enough of this drama. Let's go watch _Repo_!" Leah exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and we ran to the house in excitement.

This actually turned out better than I thought. I was afraid there was going to be some kind of chaos or something. The guys obviously don't like the idea of me being with their "enemy", but it makes me feel relieved knowing that they value our friendship enough to try to accept it. If someone were to ask me, "Who would you run with? Wolves…or Vamps?" My answer would be easy as pie:

Both.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What did you guys think? I'm sorry this was so short! I personally am not a huge fan of this chapter. This was all I could think of to write for this chapter, and I feel I did a crappy job :'-( Of course I don't want you guys to say "this chapter sucks" though, because that would make me cry. Maybe I'm just being too hard on myself, I have a real problem with that. If you guys disagree with me and think this chapter was good, please let me know. It gives me reassurance that I'm not losing my touch. Oh and just for the fun of it, tell me what your favorite line is from this story, whether it's funny or sweet or whatever. I just like to see what stood out to you :-D Anywho, I hope you guys did like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll update as soon as I can. I love ya!!**


	21. 20: Simply Irresistible

**A/N: I'M BAAAAACCCCKKK!!!! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so *takes deep breath* so so so so so so so so so so SORRY for being gone for so long. There's just been a lot going on, finishing my second semester of college and I had no idea what to write, my mind just went blank. But don't worry I'm back and better than ever! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Katie aka **_**crackerjacksfairy**_** from the MrHedlund fanfiction website. She has been so helpful and supportive. Thanks so much Katie, you've cured my writer's block! Now everyone, please check out the website, it is so awesome, lots of great stories and awesome people. It's www [dot] mrhedlund [dot] com / fan fiction; you have to be a registered user to read and write stories so please register! If you don't know who Garrett Hedlund is or aren't fans, watch **_**Death Sentence, Four Brothers, Eragon, Friday Night Lights, and Georgia Rule, **_**and BECOME fans! Now I am introducing a new character in the story and all the credit for creating him goes to Katie. I'm really excited about this chapter and I hope you guys love it just as much as I do! And for those of you who are fans of **_**The Fleeting Realm of Scent**_**, I have great news, my wonderful co-writer Allison and I are back in touch and her chapter will be up as soon as she sends it to me so YAY!! And I have some news that you will have to read at the end of this chapter, and please do read it. Anywho, enough of my blabber, here is the long awaited chapter. Just remember that if any characters from the **_**Twilight **_**saga are a little OOC, I'm sorry, just going with my instincts and this is my story, my world, my rules. Just wanted to clear that up just in case. Okey doo, on with the chapter!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Simply Irresistible**

The _Repo_ movie night was a total success! I knew the guys were going to love it, what's _not_ to love about it? Of course they had to put up with me singing along to every song, but whatever. Besides, having popcorn in your hair might become a freaky fashion statement. I should know, I've been getting popcorn thrown at me all throughout the movie. Can I help it that I love the music so much that I burst into song? Hell to the no. So anyway, after the movie ended, the gang said they had to head back home.

"Vivian, that movie was incredible! No wonder you're so obsessed with it." Leah said as I was walking them to the door.

"Yep, now you know. Hey, how about that Graverobber? Is he hot or is he hot?" I replied.

"He is _so _hot. If only he was real." Leah replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm standing _right here_." Jacob spoke up with his arms folded, looking at Leah.

"Yeah I know. You're point being?" She replied innocently.

Jake stood there baffled with his arms held up, silently saying: _What the deuce?! _Leah and I started laughing at the expression on his face. Leah gave Jake a kiss on the lips.

"Calm down, Jake, I was only joking. Besides, I saw you and the boys checking out Amber Sweet, don't think I didn't notice." Leah shot back at him.

"If you can look, so can I." was Jake's response.

Quil and Seth crushed me in a three-way hug before I could prepare myself.

"See you later, Vivian. The movie was awesome!" Quil exclaimed as he squeezed me tighter.

"Same goes for me double. We should do this again." Seth said as he _also_ squeezed me tighter.

"Yeah well if you butt holes squeeze me any tighter, I'll suffocate and there won't _be _a next time!" I yelled from between them.

The boys just laughed as they released me from their death grips. Leah was next to embrace me in a hug, thankfully, she was more gentle. Last was Jake, who picked me up and hugged me.

"Are you boys _trying _to squeeze the life out of me?" I asked the three smiling boys after Jake set me down.

"No, but you're just so squishy." Jake replied as he moved his hands to my face to squeeze my cheeks.

"Jacob Black, you put one finger on my cheek and you'll be pulling back a nub." I threatened.

Jake quickly moved his hands away from my face. I smiled brightly at him as if nothing happened.

"Catch ya on the flipside guys." I told them as they walked to Jake's truck.

They all yelled goodbye to me, then Jake stopped walking and turned around to walk to me.

"Hey Vivie, I forgot to tell you something." Jake told me when he stopped in front of me.

"Ok, what's up?" I replied.

"My Uncle Coban is coming to the reservation tomorrow and I want you and Hope to meet him. He could be some help, too. So what do you say?"

I didn't even need to think about it, I just answered with a smile.

"Yeah, we can totally make it tomorrow. We'll go after I get out of school."

"Great, see you tomorrow." Jake replied with a big grin as he turned around to walk back to the truck.

"Hey Jake!" I yelled to him.

I walked over to him as he turned around to look at me.

"We're still cool about everything, right?" I asked him, a little nervous about bringing up the Edward thing.

"Of course. We told you, we just want you to be happy." he replied to me.

"Ok. What will everyone else think? Will they be just as understanding?" I asked.

"They're not really going to like it, but we'll stand by you. Just please be careful, Vivian." Jake pleaded to me.

"I will, I promise." I assured him as I gave him another hug.

Jake got into the truck and Leah and the boys waved to me as they drove off. I was so relieved that they accepted me and Edward, and not make me dead to them. I walked back into the house just as Aunt Hope pulled in the driveway. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Vivie, how was school?" Aunt Hope asked me as we walked into the living room together.

"It was good. Got a lot of death glares today since Edward and I arrived at school together." I replied.

"Really? So I take it everyone stared at you guys too, huh?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh yeah. I felt like we were the Beckhams, or…who are those two losers that think they're huge celebrities just because they were on that stupid "reality" show?"

"Heidi and Spencer?"

"Yeah that's them. People were staring at us as if we were them. Oh and Edward took me to meet his family."

"Really? So how was it? What are they like?" Aunt Hope asked as she leaned toward me to give me her undivided attention.

"It was nice. They're really great people, except Rosalie. That bitch is a psycho hose beast, but nothing I couldn't handle. Edward had to hold me back when I was about to go all Madea on her ass."

"Wow, what did she do to piss you off?"

"Well, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Miss Queen Bee were making me dinner; Esme asked if I was hungry and I said yes. I told her that they didn't have to go through the trouble since they don't eat, she said they were happy to do it, then Rosalie say how she just loves making dinner for a dog."

Aunt Hope's eyes widened after I told her that. Before she said anything, I continued.

"Then Alice and Jasper came in, Alice gave me a hug. She's really sweet by the way. Then the blonde bitch told Alice to take a shower because she smelled like a filthy dog."

"Oh hell to the no, that little bitch is going to get a piece of my mind." Aunt Hope exclaimed as she abruptly stood up.

I pulled on her arm to make her sit back down.

"Calm down Uma, I was about to kick her ass myself until Edward held me back. Then I told her 'You've been touched by an angel. Jesus just saved your life, hallelujier!'"

Aunt Hope sat there, staring at me for a second. Then she started laughing until tears came out of her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh with her as I remembered the shocked and angry look on Rosalie's face. We caught our breaths after we finished laughing.

"Oh Vivie, you are too much. So other than that, was everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. The Cullens are great, the house is beautiful. Edward wrote my own lullaby."

"He did? That's so romantic! _I _want an Edward!"

Gee, I wonder if Aunt Hope is jealous.

"Sorry, this Edward's taken." I told her.

"I'm not talking about _you're _Edward you dork. I just wish I could meet someone who would love me like Edward loves you. Thank the Moon I didn't settle for Gabriel when he requested for me. He may have been cute, but he was a dick."

"Oh you don't have to tell _me _that. But don't worry Aunt Hope, you'll find your man."

She smiled at me as I gave her a comforting hug. I pulled away and told her the other interesting stuff.

"By the way, Jake and the gang know about me and Edward." I told Aunt Hope.

Her smile dropped.

"They what?"

"They know. They came to the house just as Edward and I pulled up. "

"Oh no, how did they take it?" Aunt Hope asked , looking worried for me.

"They were pissed beyond belief. But basically, I told them that nothing will keep me from seeing Edward and that if it means they don't want me as their friend anymore, then that's what will happen. So they reluctantly accepted us."

"They did? That's great Vivie! I just want you to know, that if Billy or anyone else from the pack give you shit, we tag team on them ok?"

I laughed at that. My Aunt Hope always knows how to make me feel better and make me laugh.

"Definitely. Thanks, Aunt Hope."

She kissed the side of my head and hugged me.

"Any time, sweety. So what did you guys do?"

"Oh after Edward went home, the gang and I watched _Repo. _Oh, and Jake wants us to come to the reservation tomorrow. Apparently his uncle is visiting and he wants us to meet him."

Aunt Hope's eyebrows rose up in interest.

"I didn't know Billy had a brother. He never mentioned one. What's his name? Did Jake say?"

"Yeah, his name's Coban." I replied.

"That's an interesting name. Ok, so when are we going? When you get off school?"

"Yeah. I hope he's more open minded and not all hateful towards vamps just because they're vamps."

"One can only hope. Well I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I'm going to bed." she announced as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I ate during my break. Goodnight Vivie."

"Goodnight Aunt Hope."

After Aunt Hope went to bed, I cleaned up the rest of the popcorn that made it on the floor. Then I went upstairs to my room, changed into my Pjs and went to bed. Sometime later while I was sleeping, I had the nagging feeling I was being watched again. I knew who it was, it wasn't hard to figure out. I've actually grown used to it by now.

"How about you lay next to me instead of standing across the room this time?" I asked without opening my eyes.

I felt the bed dip as Edward laid down behind me, I turned around and wrapped my arm around his waist, my head on his chest. I can feel his hand rub my back and the other one caress my face. He kissed my forehead as he whispered.

"Vivian?"

"Hm?" I acknowledged him.

"I love you."

I lightly smiled against his chest as I softly replied,

"I love you, too."

_The Next Day_

The next day was uneventful. Edward picked me up for school again, except this time I convinced him to leave his car at my house and we go to school in _my _car. We weren't stared at so much today, I told Angie and the others that I was going to eat with the Cullens, and they were understanding. A little bummed out, but they understood.

Alice and I got along just great! She's quite the fashionista, and since I love shopping _almost _as much as she does, we decided to go to the Mall during the weekend. Jasper was pretty quiet, but he's nice. Crazy about Alice that's for sure, I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at her, it was so beautiful.

Emmett is awesome! He just has that happy-go-lucky attitude, you just can't help but smile around him. He's really laid back and funny. He may look intimidating, but he's really just a big teddy bear. And he's just as obsessed with _Family Guy _as I am, it's just too cool. Rosalie is still a bitch, she ignored me throughout the entire lunch period. But her and Emmett are crazy for each other, they're so opposite yet they seem to fit so well.

Edward is still just absolutely perfect. He kept his arm wrapped around my shoulder and would just smile at me with love in his eyes. Life is beautiful!

Before I knew it, school was over and I was driving Edward to my house so he can collect his car.

"Have I told you that your family's great?" I asked him as I drove.

"Not directly, but I can tell that you like them." Edward replied smiling at me.

"I love them, with the exception of Rosalie of course. Will she _ever _warm up to me?"

"Well, she will have to. I plan on _never_ letting you go." Edward vowed to me.

"So you'll never leave me?" I asked.

"Never." He replied.

"Good. Because I'd find you." I sang with a creepy smile on my face.

Edward laughed and I joined him. We made it back to my house, we exited my car and I walked Edward to his.

"So what are you going to be doing now?" Edward asked me.

"Well Aunt Hope and I are going to La Push to meet Jake's uncle. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but do you want to come over later tonight?"

"I was going to come over anyway. Will you be alright though? I mean, I don't want them to give you a hard time because you are with me now." He asked concerned.

"Don't worry. Jake, Leah, Quil, and Seth are cool. They said they'll stand by me, even though they don't like the idea of us being together. Besides, Aunt Hope told me that if anyone gives me shit, then we'll tag team in opening a can of whoop ass." I brightly smiled at him.

Edward chuckled at my response as he leaned toward me. I leaned toward him, and his lips met mine. His kisses always has my pulse racing, I can't get enough of him. I heard a car pulling up and if I didn't know who it was then, I certainly knew who it was now after hearing:

"Get a room!"

Edward and I broke the kiss and we both turned to see Aunt Hope park in the driveway and exit the car. Damn that woman!

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Aunt Hope." I yelled to her.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Hi, Edward!" Aunt Hope waved to Edward as she walked into the house.

"Hello, Hope." Edward politely replied.

"I'm going to change out of my monkey suit, make myself all purty, and then we can go, Vivie." Aunt Hope told me as she opened the front door.

"Okey doo." I replied.

I turned to Edward, not wanting to see him go but had to anyway.

"Well, I'll see you tonight, right?" I asked him.

"Without a doubt." He replied, smiling lovingly at me.

We kissed quickly but passionately, then he got in his car, and drove off. Aunt Hope came back outside with her hair down, wearing tight blue jeans, a white long sleeved V-neck top, and her black leather jacket. She looked damn good.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yep. Your car or mine?" She asked me.

"I think you know the answer to that." I replied as we walked to my car.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Aunt Hope replied sarcastically.

"It's alright, you didn't know any better." I told her as we entered the car.

We drove to La Push listening to _Still Loving You _by _The Scorpions _and we're singing along. The song ends as we pull up in front of Billy and Jake's house. We got out of the car as Jake wheeled Billy over to us. I wonder if Jake told Billy about me and Edward. Only one way to find out.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I casually asked them.

"We're good, Vivian. How's _Edward_?" Billy replied as he looked right at me. Yep, he knows.

"Billy, leave her alone." Aunt Hope told him.

"What? I just want to know how Vivian is doing with her vampire boyfriend." Billy replied.

"Billy, I swear to God, if you don't lay off, I'll roll you into the damn lake. Jake and the kids have already accepted Vivian's relationship, and I have no problem with it whatsoever. Just let it be. Please." Aunt Hope reasoned with him.

Billy looked at me and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it."

"No one's asking you to." I told him.

"Well, are we going to meet this brother of yours or what?" Aunt Hope asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah sure. Coban!" Billy yelled out.

After he yelled out his brother's name, the door to Billy's house opened and I saw the shadow of a man who looked about 6'1, built. He started walking toward us, I got a good look at his face when he got closer to us and I have only one word for him….HOT!!! Dark russet skin, black hair that came below his ears, dark deep brown eyes, and a totally built body.

I turned to look at Aunt Hope, and I couldn't believe what I saw. She was speechless. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, I don't think she was even _breathing_. I turned to look at Coban, and he had the same look on his face when he saw Aunt Hope, but he was still walking towards us until he stopped and was standing right in front of Aunt Hope, his eyes never straying from hers. He was the one to break the silence.

"Hi. You must be Hope. Billy's told me about you, I'm Coban Black." He greeted as he held out his hand for her to shake.

She blinked and snapped out of her trance and smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, I'm Hope. But you already know that since Billy told you. It's nice to meet you." She stumbled over her words and shook his hand.

They looked at each other as if it was only them in the world. I know, because that's how Edward and I look at each other all the time. She must have remembered they weren't alone because she acknowledged me.

"This is my niece Vivian." She introduced him to me as he turned to look at me.

"Oh yes, Jake's told me so much about you. It's nice to meet you, Vivian." he told me politely as he held out his hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Coban. Now what exactly has Jake told you about me? Nothing too bad I hope." I asked him jokingly.

He chuckled. "No, all good things. And he's told me about your boyfriend."

My eyes widened. I hope he's not going to be pissy about that. I don't need another person who hates my relationship. He must've noticed my facial expression, because he chuckled and told me.

"Don't worry, I don't find anything wrong with it. I'm pretty open minded unlike this old fart here." he pointed to Billy.

We all laughed. I was so relieved! I like this Coban already! And he obviously like Aunt Hope. I caught him sneaking glances at her a lot.

"So Coban, how long are you staying in La Push?" Aunt Hope asked him.

"Well, I _was _just going to be visiting, but I'm thinking of maybe staying here permanently. This place just got more interesting." He responded as he winked at her.

And Aunt Hope blushed! And giggled! I guess I don't have to find her a man after all. Billy suggested that we all go in his house to be more comfortable. As the men walked to the house, Aunt Hope and I followed slowly behind so we could talk without anyone listening.

"So, Aunt Hope, what do you think of Coban?" I slyly asked her.

"Oh lordy! Tie me up, tie me down, tie me sideways, tie me upside down!" she exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh at her response. I have never seen Aunt Hope like this before. It was so cute!

"So I take it you like him, huh?" I asked her as we continued to walk.

"Honey, I want to play with his body like a jungle gym." she replied hungrily.

I started cracking up at that point. Aunt Hope's got it bad.

"Well I don't think he would mind. He seems to like you too. I bet he'll be your Tarzan if you'll be his Jane." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Did you not _see _the way he was looking at you? You guys have got it bad! And he _is _pretty damn hot."

Aunt Hope lightly shook her head with a dreamy expression on her face as she replied.

"He's not just hot. He's simply irresistible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Whew! Almost 12 pages people! I hope everyone loved this chapter, because I sure do. Now for my announcement: once **_**Silver Sun **_**is finished, I will be writing a story based on the movie **_**Death Sentence.**_** I am very excited about it, I already have the story in my head, I just need to write it. For those of you who have never seen or heard of it, I advise you to watch it because it is a great movie! Even if you haven't seen it, please read it once it's posted, it would mean the world to me! Anywho, thanks for reading, a thousand thank yous to Katie! Now please review review REVIEW!!! Oh and look on my profile for the pictures of Coban!**


	22. 21: Love and Baseball

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the mild delay. But I finally got extra motivated to write this chapter after trying to figure out how to write it, so YAY! I'm super duper happy that you guys are still lovin this, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, both regulars and newbies :D And for those who have added me and/or this story to their favorites/alerts, thank you! Just please review, even if it's just to say "Great chapter", I want to hear from you, I want to know what you love about the story, any favorite parts, anything at all. So don't be shy, testify!! Haha. That's a little bit from **_**Repo!**_** for you. Anywho, I hope you guys love this chapter, I made it a long one just for you! Oh, and in this chapter, I put in one of my favorite lines from the forever awesome movie **_**Beetlejuice**_**, so read and pay attention, see if you know what it is ;-) Now, without further ado, I give you probably the coolest scene in **_**Twilight**_**…….the Baseball scene! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love and Baseball**

Aunt Hope and I were hanging out with the Blacks for about two hours getting to know Coban and him getting to know us. He left the reservation when he turned 18 years old. He said he didn't want to be stuck in the reservation for the rest of his life, he wanted to live his own life and see the world.

"What places did you see?" I asked him in excitement.

"To be honest, I've been just about everywhere," Coban replied smiling, "New York, California, Louisiana, Marti Gras is fantastic by the way. You'd be amazed at how many drunken women go topless for beads."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, Aunt Hope laughed as well though I don't think she liked the thought of him seeing topless women. How cute, Auntie Hope is already jealous and possessive. Coban continued.

"I've been pretty much all over the country. Then I traveled to Europe; Russia, France, England, Romania. It was amazing."

"That's amazing. I've always wanted to live the gypsy life. What did you do for money while you traveled?" Aunt Hope asked him.

Coban grinned at Aunt Hope as he looked at her. Like he was fascinated with her without her having to do anything.

"Well, I would find work wherever I was at. Whether it is a bartender, or a busboy, any place that was hiring. Of course they would be temporary, I only stayed for maybe a few months so I could have some money in my pocket. Call me crazy, but after all these years of traveling, I started to miss this place. So I hopped on the next plane from Brazil to Washington, and here I am." Coban finished as he leaned back in his seat on the couch and smiled.

"That's so cool! So you said you've been to Romania. Where in Romania did you go?" I asked him, leaning forward in anticipation.

"I stayed in Bucharest for a couple of months. The history there is amazing. I spent the time there sightseeing and learning the history of the _loup-garoux. _Too bad I didn't meet you while I was there, Vivian." Coban replied.

"I know, that would have been cool. You didn't have a run-in with anyone from the pack, did you?" I asked him.

"Actually I did. I think he was the leader. Said his name was Gabriel." he replied.

Both mine and Aunt Hope's eyes widened at those words. We both know Gabriel wasn't a very welcoming man to outsiders. Hell, he wasn't even welcoming to _me _when I first moved there after my family died. So I was always a bit of an outcast, never really belonged.

Coban noticed our facial expressions and assured us.

"Don't worry, nothing _too _bad happened. He just didn't like that I was 'snooping' into their business. I told him, I was just interested in their history and meant no harm. He basically threatened me, told me that if I didn't leave the city right away, then there wouldn't be anything left after he was through with me. So I left. I may be stronger and braver than the average human, but I'm not stupid. Me against him and his followers? I would have my ass handed to me in one fell swoop." he chuckled.

Aunt Hope and I sighed in relief. That really _was _smart of him to walk away, because he was right. One of him against Gabriel and the pack, he wouldn't last.

"What can we say? Gabriel was a dick. Thank the Moon I didn't become his mate." Aunt Hope said.

Coban's eyes flashed in jealousy at Aunt Hope's words.

"He wanted you as his mate?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Every seven years, the leader picks a new mate. Gabriel wanted me, I said 'hell no', next thing you know, I'm banished from the pack and on a plane to the states." Aunt Hope told him.

Coban looked like he was relieved that she refused Gabriel, then he asked her something that she wasn't expecting.

"So, Hope, are you seeing anyone _now_?"

I swear, I could hear Aunt Hope's heart skip a beat after he said that. She cleared her throat and replied.

"The short answer is 'no'. What about you Coban? Any special lady in your life?" she asked back.

Coban blushed a light red on his cheeks as he smiled at her.

"No, but I have a feeling that's going to change _very _soon." he replied, not once taking his eyes off of her.

Aunt Hope blushed and giggled like a teenage girl hanging on to her crush's every word. Aw, love is in the air. After all the times Aunt Hope ruined my moments with Edward from her lousy timing, I just couldn't resist getting back at her.

"Hey Coban, do you know what Aunt Hope was just telling me as we were following you guys into the house?" I started, with a smug smile on my face.

Aunt Hope's eyes widened as she knew what I was going to say. She quickly turned to glare at me and said through gritted teeth.

"Don't you dare."

"What, Aunt Hope?" I asked in feigned innocence, "I was just going to tell Coban here about how you want to play-" I couldn't even finish what I was saying since Aunt Hope tackled me to the floor and covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shut your ass up, Vivie! Or you're going to wake up bald in the morning." Aunt Hope growled at me.

Coban, Billy, and Jake looked like they were struggling not to laugh at us. I mumbled through her hand "OK", I held my hands slightly up in surrender. Satisfied and positive that I wouldn't say anything, Aunt Hope let me go and stood up. Then, without skipping a beat, I stood up and quickly said,

"She wants to play with your body like a jungle gym!" Then I hauled ass out of the house, running for safety. As I ran out the door, I heard, clear as a bell, Aunt Hope scream.

"GODDAMMIT VIVIAN!!!!"

Then I heard her footsteps behind me, trying to catch up. I didn't even bother turning around to look at her, I knew she was gaining on me.

"You shouldn't have interrupted my Edward time!" I yelled to her, like that would justify everything.

"I'm going to cockblock you for the rest of your life, you little bitch!" she angrily yelled back at me.

I saw Coban and ran to hide behind him, using him as a shield.

"Save me Coban, she's going to abuse me!" I yelled to Coban, yet I was laughing.

I knew I was going to get my ass kicked three ways to Sunday, but I don't regret it because that was fucking funny!

"I'm going to do a hell of a lot more than that, you blabbermouth!" Aunt Hope growled as she tried to get around Coban to get to me.

Coban was chuckling the whole time. Then he held Aunt Hope in place and that made her stop in an instant. Then he did something even _I _wasn't expecting, he pulled Aunt Hope to him, and kissed her right on the lips. I could feel my jaw drop to the floor, I didn't think he would kiss her so soon after they just met, but hey at least there won't be sexual tension overload before one of them finally did something.

Coban pulled away from Aunt Hope, she was speechless as she gazed up at him. He just smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you." Coban told her.

"I know this is probably too soon, but I really like you, Hope. Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked her.

Aunt Hope was still speechless, and in a daze I think. Then she came back to her senses and nodded happily.

"I'd love to." she replied smiling at him.

Of course I _had _to open my mouth and ruin their moment.

"Wow, that was fast! I seriously thought there was going to be sexual tension overload before you guys finally couldn't take it anymore and then just rip off your clothes and have hot monkey sex with each other." I exclaimed.

Aunt Hope broke her gaze from Coban and glared daggers at me.

"Don't make me key your car, Vivian."

My smile dropped in an instant and my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Keep pushing me and you'll see." Aunt Hope smirked at me.

"Ok, ok, no more taunting. I'm sorry, just please leave Dean alone, he's never done anything to you!" I exclaimed.

"You named your car 'Dean'?" Aunt Hope asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh. What else was I going to name him?" I replied as if that was obvious.

Aunt Hope then started laughing as she started walking towards me. I held my arms up in defense, thinking she was going to attack, instead she pulled me into a hug.

"Does this mean we're cool?" I asked her cautiously.

"Yeah, we're cool. Just don't do that again." she replied.

"I can't promise you anything. But I'll try." I smiled at her.

"Come on, lets go home. I'm hungry and in the mood for some home cooking. So that means you better make something really good for dinner, Vivie." Aunt Hope smiled at me.

"Fine." I replied.

So we said goodbye to the guys, I practically had to drag Aunt Hope away from Coban since neither of them were moving. As we walked to the car, Coban walked up to us and held Aunt Hope back.

"Maybe one of these days, we can try that jungle gym thing if you're up for it." Coban whispered into Aunt Hope's ear seductively.

But of course, I could hear him say that, but chose not to say anything this time. Aunt Hope blushed a very deep red after he said that. He then kissed her cheek and stepped back, smiling at her. Aunt Hope was too speechless to say anything, so she started walking back to the car.

"Bye Coban, it was nice to meet you!" I yelled out, waving at him frantically like a child would.

Coban chuckled and replied.

"It was nice meeting you too, Vivian. And Hope, I'll be seeing you." he winked at her.

I started the car and we drove off. I was still in a _Scorpions _mood, so I played _No One Like You_, which I think is appropriate for the both of us.

_Girl, it's been a long time that we've been apart _

_Much too long for a man who needs love _

_I miss you since I've been away _

_Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone _

_It's getting harder each time that I go _

_If I had the choice, I would stay _

_There's no one like you _

_I can't wait for the nights with you _

_I imagine the things we'll do _

_I just wanna be loved by you _

_No one like you _

_I can't wait for the nights with you _

_I imagine the things we'll do _

_I just wanna be loved by you _

_Girl, there are really no words strong enough _

_To describe all my longing for love _

_I don't want my feelings restrained _

_Ooh, babe, I just need you like never before _

_Just imagine you'd come through this door _

_You'd take all my sorrow away _

_There's no one like you _

_I can't wait for the nights with you _

_I imagine the things we'll do _

_I just wanna be loved by you _

_No one like you _

_I can't wait for the nights with you _

_I imagine the things we'll do _

_I just wanna be loved by you _

Man, how can anyone _not _love the _Scorpions_?! They are so amazing. Anywho, we made it back home and I went to the kitchen to cook my awesome Top Ramen Stir Fry. I finished cooking dinner a half hour later, the delicious smell got Aunt Hope's attention because once I turned around, she was already seated at the table. After we ate, we went to the living room to watch a movie. After some serious debating, we agreed on _Spaceballs. _We have watched this movie so many times, we even spoke the dialogue along with the scenes.

_Aunt Hope (Dark Helmet): "What the hell am I looking at?! When does this happen in the movie?!"_

_Me (Colonel Sanderz): "Now. You're looking at now, sir. Everything that happens now, is happening now."_

_Aunt Hope: "What happened to then?"_

_Me: "We passed then."_

_Aunt Hope: "When?"_

_Me: "Just now. We're at now now."_

_Aunt Hope: "Go back to then."_

_Me: "When?"_

_Aunt Hope: "Now."_

_Me: "Now?"_

_Aunt Hope: "Yes!"_

_Me: " I can't!"_

_Aunt Hope: "Why?!"_

_Me: "We missed it."_

_Aunt Hope: "When?"_

_Me: "Just now."_

_Pause_

_Aunt Hope: "When will then be now?"_

_Me: "Soon."_

Then we started cracking up. That's always our favorite scene. Before we knew it, the movie was over.

"Well, I'm going to bed kiddo. I have to get up early for work. I hate getting up early! Vivian, go to work for me." Aunt Hope complained.

"Sorry, I have school tomorrow." I replied as we walked up the stairs to our rooms.

"Oh please, like you give two craps about school anyway. Now go to work for me!" Aunt Hope argued.

"Nope, you're on your own. Ok I love you goodnight!" I told her, leaving no room for arguing because I made it to my room and closed the door.

After I closed the door, I turned around and saw my knight in sparkly armor sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for me. I smiled at Edward as I walked to him.

"Wow, you decided to show while I'm still awake. I'm impressed." I told him.

Edward chuckled with that deep sexy voice of his as he smirked at me.

"I thought I'd change my routine just for you." he replied to me

"Aw, you're always thinking of me." I told him jokingly.

"Of course. So how was your visit?" Edward asked me.

"It was good. Billy definitely doesn't like the idea of you and me, but Aunt Hope set him straight. Oh you definitely have to meet Jake's uncle Coban, he is so awesome! He's totally different from Billy and the others. Jake told him about you and me being together, and he's cool with it. He's so open minded, you would like him. " I told him as we laid back on the bed, getting comfortable.

"That's wonderful, Vivian. Coban sounds like a good man." Edward replied, amazed that a Quileute is so accepting.

"Yeah he is. And get this, he and Aunt Hope are totally hot for each other." I told him.

"They are?" Edward replied, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah. So after like a couple of hours of talking and the air so thick with sexual frustration, you need an aqualung to breath, I simply told Coban that Aunt Hope is interested in him-"

"How _exactly_ did you say it?" Edward cut me off with a knowing look on his face.

"You know me so well," I replied with a grin, "I actually told him that Aunt Hope wants to play with his body like a jungle gym, which is true."

Edward laughed, knowing I would say something like that.

"Then what happened?" he asked me.

"Well, she chased after me for _no reason whatsoever_, until Coban calmed her down and kissed her. Now they're going to go on a date." I finished.

"'No reason whatsoever', huh?" Edward asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes. I was just hinting to him that Aunt Hope seems to be interested in him." I replied innocently.

"You told him that Hope wants to play with his body like a jungle gym." Edward reminded me.

"Well if you want to get all technical then fine." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

Edward just chuckled at me. We spent the rest of the night talking, kissing, of course he wouldn't let the kisses get hot and heavy like before for fear of me raping him. Then my stupid eyes started feeling heavy, wanting to close so I could sleep, so I laid my head on Edward's chest and fell asleep after mumbling "I love you."

_Fast forward to Saturday_

The rest of the school week went by without much happening, it was now Saturday morning and I'm enjoying my extra sleep time. That is, until I heard the sound of ringing. As a reflex, I grab my new alarm clock from the side table and threw it at the wall, hearing it break into several pieces _again_. Only this time, the ringing didn't stop, and as I was waking up, it was sounding more like a doorbell ringing. I turned to see what time it was, only to remember that I had just broken my possibly 100th alarm clock.

"Dammit!" I murmured to myself.

So I picked up my cell phone to see what time it was. 7:30!!! Oh I was pissed, I am _not _a morning person, it's the weekend, heads are gonna roll!

"Who the fuck is ringing the fucking doorbell at 7-fucking-30 in the fucking morning on a fucking _Saturday?!_" I yelled angrily as I walked down the stairs to the front door.

The door bell was still ringing as I was almost to the door.

"Fool, I told you, I don't want no damn _Watchtower_!" I yelled, thinking it was Jehovah's Witnesses again.

I mean no offence, I know those people mean well and everyone's entitled to their beliefs, but come on! Take a friggin hint!

I opened the door, and surprisingly it wasn't Jehovah's Witnesses….it was Alice. She was standing at the doorway, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet, with a big smile on her face.

I blushed, knowing she heard my colorful choice of words.

"A-Alice! Hi, sorry for the swearing, I didn't know it was you." I greeted her kindly, stammering a bit.

"Hi Vivian! Don't worry about it, I knew that's how you were going to act, I just thought it was funny actually hearing it." Alice replied, the smile not once leaving her face.

"So what's up?" I asked her, relieved she wasn't offended.

"Don't you remember? We're going shopping today." she reminded me.

"Yeah, I remembered. But you never told me you were coming at 7:30 in the morning, and as you can tell, I'm not a morning person." I replied.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait any longer! When you live 24/7 without any sleep, time seems to go slow when you want it to go fast. Besides, we have _a lot _of shopping to do." she told me excitedly.

I couldn't help but giggle at her, she's so energetic and tiny. She reminds me of a little girl.

"Ok, I just need to shower and get dressed. I can't buy _too _much stuff though. I don't have the bucks to get a whole new wardrobe or anything like that." I told her as I let her inside.

"Don't worry, it's my treat." Alice replied.

"What? Alice I can't make you spend so much money on me, you really don't have to." I tried to convince her.

"Oh stop it, I want to do it. Think of it as a gift, like a birthday present." Alice tried to convince me as we started walking up the stairs.

"My birthday is in January of next year, this is May." I corrected her.

"Then think of it as a late or early birthday present, whichever way you want to look at it." Alice simply replied.

"You're not going to let this go until I agree, are you?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"No." she replied.

"Ok, fine. Thank you, it's very sweet of you." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Alrighty, this is my room as you probably know, go ahead and make yourself comfy cozy while I take a shower, and I'll be quick." I told her as we went into my room.

"Ok." Alice smiled.

After taking my 10 minute shower, I quickly blow-dried my hair, put on some make up, and got dressed in the bathroom. I opened the door to tell Alice we can go, only to find her already in front of the bathroom door smiling. I jumped a little in surprise.

"Whoa, you scared me." I said, giggling.

"You'll get used to it." she replied.

Seven hours, thirty minutes, and at least twenty stores later, we were _finally _done shopping! I love shopping, but wow! I've done enough shopping to last me a frigging year! Or, according to Alice, a month at the _most_. I had a blast though. We were both trying on all kinds of clothes at all the stores, even Hot Topic which is like my home away from home, but I was surprised Alice bought a really cute gothic corset-style top. We both got French manicures and pedicures, bought me a whole new wardrobe of designer clothes that were feminine but had a rocker edge which I love! I can't even _begin _to name off everything I got, so I won't.

Alice was right though, we've become great friends, _best _friends even. We talked about everything we could think of, our lives, our pasts (which was very little in her case since she can't remember life as a human or when she was turned), things we like, things we _don't _like, everything. We made it back to my house in her yellow Porsche, then we unloaded the car and brought all my new stuff up to my room.

We then heard two cars pull up in front of the house. Alice knew who it was right away.

"Hope and Edward just pulled up the driveway." Alice announced.

We went downstairs to meet them outside. Aunt Hope and Edward were talking as we walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What are you saying about me?" I asked them jokingly.

"Oh, I was just telling Edward here, how you used to wet the bed 'til you were 8 years old." Aunt Hope smirked at me.

"I did _not!_" I yelled.

The three of them started laughing at my expense. Buttholes! Edward caught my irritated expression and assured me.

"Actually, I was just telling Hope, that we're going to play Baseball, and we would like you two to join us." he told me.

"Ooh, sounds like fun. I'm in. So how about it, Grandma? Are you in for some good ol' all American Baseball?" I asked Aunt Hope, getting back at her about the bed-wetting. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, but yes I will be joining in on the Baseball fun." Aunt Hope replied.

So we both went into the house to change into more comfortable clothes to wear for the game, which for us were jeans, long sleeved T-shirts (hers is grey, mine's black), black converse sneakers, and jackets. By the time we got outside, only Edward was outside waiting for us. I finally took the time to look at what he was wearing; a white blue thin-striped baseball jersey/shirt with a grey long sleeved shirt underneath, and black jeans with sneakers. He look damn good.

"Where's Alice?" I asked him as I walked to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"She went home to get ready for the game. Everyone's meeting us at the field." he replied.

We decided to carpool together, except instead of the silver Volvo, Edward brought Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. That thing is as huge as a Hummer! I had to literally jump into the car. I rode shotgun next to Edward while Aunt Hope got the backseat. Then we were off.

"So why Baseball?" Aunt Hope asked.

"Well, it's one of America's favorite pastimes, and there's a thunderstorm coming, it's the only time we can play." Edward replied.

"Why?" I asked him, confused as to what a thunderstorm has to do with playing Baseball.

"You'll see." he simply stated.

We made it to a huge open field, the whole Cullen family dressed for Baseball. Emmett was the one who really stood out, he was wearing a dark blue jogging suit with a white Baseball cap on sideways. We exited the Wrangler and made our way over to the Cullens.

"You're here! It's great to see you again, Vivian." Esme greeted as she hugged me. She then turned to Aunt Hope and gave her the same genuine smile.

"You must be Vivian's aunt. I'm Esme Cullen." Esme said.

"It's lovely to meet you, Esme. I'm Hope Carter." Aunt Hope replied, smiling shaking Esme's hand.

Aunt Hope was introduced to the rest of the family, then everyone was taking their positions on the field.

"Ok, Vivian, now you and Hope can switch off as the Umpire." Esme told us as we walked over to the home plate.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett told us with a smirk as he walked past us.

"Oh I _know_ you cheat." Esme replied.

"Hey, do you think we can bat a few ourselves also?" I asked.

Then, I heard the seething voice of my most _favorite_ person in the world.

"Oh that would be _so _nice watching dogs actually try to play Baseball." Rosalie sneered at me and Aunt Hope.

Aunt Hope was pissed, and was about to tell her off, but I put my hand on her shoulder as I rolled my eyes at Rosalie and I spoke up,

"Don't mind her. She's still upset because somebody dropped a house on her sister."

Everyone except Rosalie started laughing, even Emmett until Rosalie glared at him and he stopped right away. Everyone else was still laughing as we got into our positions. Alice was pitching, she looked up at the sky until we started to hear thunder. Alice smiled as she announced to all of us,

"It's time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Cliffie!! I know, I'm such a tease :D So did you guys like it? This was 14 pages long and it's 1:28 a.m. so you **_**better **_**like it! HaHa. Seriously though. Did you guys like the Coban/Hope part? I know it seems rushed, but it's not like they're exactly normal ;-) And if you're wondering, yes Hope is Coban's imprint :-) Anywho, did you figure out what the **_**Beetlejuice **_**line was? It should be very easy for those of you who have seen it; those who haven't, you better watch it! It's a classic! Thanks so much to **_**Lady-Lyonnesse **_**for making me the awesome video for this story! To see the video, go on my profile and there is a link to my FanFiction Playlist on YouTube, it has both videos of this story so PLEASE watch the videos and comment on them to let the two awesome people who made them know that they did an amazing job! Here's the link right here if you're too lazy to go on my profile, LOL: **

**http:// www . you tube . com/ view _ play _ list ?p = 73A072F6F4B35E82 **

**Without the spaces of course. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter; again, sorry if anyone's OOC, you know the drill, it's my story :-) And please don't forget to review!!! **


	23. 22: Unexpected Guests

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I'm so happy you guys loved the chapter and love the story :D For those of you who didn't get the Beetlejuice quote, or just didn't bother to mention it in your reviews, the quote was: "Don't mind her. She's still upset because somebody dropped a house on her sister." I love that line, I always wanted to use it and now I have!! Congrats to those who got it, you all get a cyber hug X-) Hugs for everyone!! LOL. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this time it **_**is **_**the actual baseball scene so whoo-hoo!! Now I'm just going to let you know ahead of time, that I'm not going to make these next parts **_**exactly**_** like Twilight, some parts might seem similar but they really are going to be different and more interesting. So enjoy!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unexpected Guests**

Rosalie was the first to bat, so Aunt Hope and I looked at each other in the eyes and silently agreed to mess with her a bit. She picked up the bat, ready to swing, Alice held the ball in her hands ready to pitch, then threw it at Rosalie. Just as Rosalie was going to swing…

I did a fake cough yelling, "Miss!"

Strike 1 for Rosalie. Oh she was pissed, she totally missed the ball. Esme chuckled, Rosalie turned and glared daggers at me. I shrugged my shoulders and widened my eyes, looking innocent. Rosalie turned away from me, prepared to bat again. Aunt Hope looked at me with a huge grin, silently telling me it was her turn. I nodded at her, giving her the go ahead. Alice threw the ball again, and once again as Rosalie was ready to swing…

"Strike!" Aunt Hope fake coughed.

Rosalie missed the ball again, this time _everyone _was laughing! Aunt Hope and I high-fived each other in victory. Rosalie was beyond pissed. She threw the bat on the ground, turned around to face us and gave us both a really icy glare.

"SHUT UP, DOGS!" she screamed at us.

Despite hating the fact she kept calling us "dogs", we were having too much fun to care. Carlisle, of course, played the peacemaker and told us to continue the game. Rosalie looked at me and Aunt Hope, mainly me, and silently told us to keep our mouths shut. So I thought I'd throw her a bone, and let her actually hit the ball.

Alice threw the ball once more, and Rosalie finally hit it…hard. I don't mean a little hard, I mean so hard that the noise from the hit echoed throughout the entire field.

"Now I understand why you guys need the thunder." I told Esme in awe.

Rosalie ran super fast to first base, going on second, going on third. Meanwhile, Edward ran into the forest to catch the ball.

"That has to be a homerun, right?" Aunt Hope asked Esme, standing next to us.

"Edward runs really fast." Esme replied.

Rosalie was sliding towards the home plate as Edward emerged from the forest, throwing the ball to Esme. Just as Rosalie made it to the plate, Esme caught the ball, and I had to call it.

"You're out." I told Rosalie, smugly.

Rosalie gave me one of her usual death glares. Seriously, does the girl _ever_ smile? She stood up, not taking her eyes off of me, while Emmett was shouting in amusement.

"Whoo! You're out!" Even _he _could see that Rosalie was not very happy.

"Oh come on, babe. It's just a game!"

Carlisle was next to bat, as he passed Rosalie, he told her,

"Nice kitty."

Carlisle held out the bat up in the air before he got ready to swing. Alice threw the ball, and Carlisle hit it, the sound from the hit clashing with the thunder. He then ran to first base. Edward and Emmett were both trying to catch the ball, so they both jumped up in the air for the ball, only to crash into each other which sounded like two large boulders clashing into each other. Thank goodness for the thunder. They landed on the ground laughing, neither of them caught the ball, and Carlisle made it to second base.

Next was Jasper, who was doing this awesome twirling thing with the baseball bat. I wish _I _could do that! Alice threw that ball, and of course Jasper hits it and makes a run for it. Carlisle makes it to the home plate, Emmett climbs up tree in the direction the ball is flying at, he catches it and throws it to Alice. Jasper stopped at third base.

"My monkey man." I heard Rosalie say with pride as she looked at Emmett.

I rolled my eyes and teased her.

"Let's keep the dirty talk in the bedroom, ok?" I told her.

She turned and glared at me, I shrugged carelessly.

"Vivian, you're up." Esme spoke up.

I picked up a bat and walked to the home plate, ready to show them what I got. I could hear Emmett and Aunt Hope cheering me on. Rosalie roughly brushed past me, but not without turning toward me.

"Try not to stink up the field." she sneered at me, then walked away.

She wants to be a bitch, then _I'll _be a bitch.

"Hey, Rosalie." I said to her, making her turn back to face me.

"You look awful _fat_ in those pants." I told her, looking up and down at her figure.

I could practically _feel_ the steam shooting out of her ears she was so angry. Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets at the thought of being called "Fat". She started walking towards me, wanting to kick my ass no doubt, but Carlisle held her back while trying his hardest not to laugh. Aunt Hope had no problem laughing at Rosalie, so she did. Alice had to sober herself up from laughter so she could pitch, Emmett immediately stopped laughing as soon as Rosalie glared in his direction. Edward smirked at me from across the field, he's so dead sexy when he does that!

"Don't take it easy on me, Alice. Throw as hard as you can throw!" I told Alice confidently as I held up the bat, ready to swing.

"Ok, Vivie. You asked for it." she replied to me, smiling.

She then threw the ball at me, it almost felt like the ball was coming to me in slow motion. I held my breath in anticipation, gripped the baseball bat tight, the ball's coming closer. I wait for the right moment to come, and then I swung. I could hear the loud crack from the bat hitting the baseball as it flew high in the air, past the field. I threw the bat to the ground and ran like a bat out of Hell to the first base, then second, then third. My heart beating in my ears muffled the sound of Aunt Hope cheering me on.

As I was halfway to home plate, Emmett appeared in front of me, holding the ball. So I turned around to make it back to third base, but of course Edward is blocking third, and Emmett threw the ball to him. Dammit, I was in a pickle! I kept going back and forth, and they kept throwing the ball back and forth. Shit, if I was gonna make it through this game, I'm just going to have to play a little dirty. I turned to face Edward, he now had the ball, it was time to work.

"Hey Edward." I said to him, getting his attention.

Then, I quickly pulled up my shirt and flashed him. Yeah my bra was on, but it still worked because he was so surprised, his jaw dropped down to the floor practically and he dropped the ball to the ground. I then quickly turned and started running toward Emmett, then I leaped up in the air and flipped over his head, landing on my feet. I continued running until I made it to home plate.

As soon as I stepped on the plate, I jumped into Aunt Hope's arms with my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. She spun me around, laughing, while everyone else were patting my back laughing their asses off. Even _Rosalie _was laughing which surprised the hell out of me. Emmett and Edward walked over to us, Emmett rushed over to me and picked me up into a bone-crushing hug, cracking my back in the process.

"That was frickin awesome, Vivie! I can't believe you flashed Edward! That was priceless, man." Emmett exclaimed to me while bouncing me in his arms.

"I know, right? Ooh, Emmett, can you move your arms a little lower on my back? That cracking feels so good!" I asked him as he kept holding me and cracking my back.

He chuckled as he complied. Then suddenly, I heard Alice yell over all of us.

"Stop!" she sounded urgent and nervous.

Emmett set me down on my feet, then we all turned to her, concerned.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"They were traveling through the forest. They were leaving but then they heard us playing, and now they're coming this way." she replied, frightened.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edward.

"Less than five minutes. They want to play. They'll catch Vivian and Hope's scent, it'll be too late to get them out of here." Edward replied with a scowl.

"Edward, what's going on? Are these the ones who feed on humans?" I asked him, already knowing they're talking about vampires.

"Yes, Vivian. I shouldn't have brought you and Hope here. I'm so sorry." he replied, looking at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Edward, it's fine. You don't need to protect me, I can take care of myself, you know." I told him, not afraid and ready to fight if needed.

"_No, _Vivian!" Edward told me fiercely.

"I will _not _let you endanger yourself."

I tried to argue with him, "But Edw-"

He cut me off, "_Please_ just let me protect you." he then added softly, "Please."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this. I gently nodded at him as my eyes met his, "Ok."

Aunt Hope put her arm around me as we stood together. Edward then looked at the both of us.

"Let your hair down, both of you." he told us.

We pulled our hair out of our ponytails, then Alice and Esme gave us their baseball caps to shield our faces. Rosalie, the Debbie Downer that she was, sneered in our direction.

"Like that will help. I can smell them across the field." she seethed.

I glared at her, and said the exact words I've been wanting to say since I've met her.

"Rose, will you do us _all _a favor and shut the _fuck_ up?" I asked her angrily.

She was about to say something until Edward blocked her from me.

"Try not to move so much, so they won't catch your scent." he warned me.

Then, out of the mist from across the field, three people emerged. Two men, and one woman. One of the men was tall, ebony skinned with black dreadlocks; he wore jeans, no shoes, and a brown open jacket with no shirt on underneath showing off his built torso. The other man was also tall, pale white skin, gold blonde hair that appeared to be tied back in a low ponytail; he also wore jeans, no shoes, and a darker brown jacket that was buttoned up. The woman was slightly shorter than the men, she also had pale white skin, long wild red hair; she wore no shoes, black tight pants, a white fur coat, but looked more like some kind of cape, and a green shirt underneath. They were walking quickly and smoothly, as if walking on air. They were coming closer to us, Aunt Hope and I were standing at the way back so the three intruders wouldn't see us.

They continued walking until they were but five feet away from us, then they stopped. The dark skinned one, who appeared as the leader, stepped toward Carlisle, smiling.

"We thought we heard a game," he said with a slight French accent.

"I am Laurent. These are Victoria," Victoria nodded at us, "and James." James had an intense expression on his face, probably trying to look threatening.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward, Vivian and Hope." Carlisle greeted. "So, are you planning on staying in the area for long?" he asked politely.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." Laurent replied.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves. We keep a permanent residence nearby, so you're welcomed to come to our home with us so we can talk some more." Carlisle invited.

"That is very welcoming of you," Laurent smiled. "We've been on the hunt all the way from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." he replied.

"Please don't take offence, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

Laurent nodded in understanding, "Of course. We certainly won't intrude into your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle anyway." he laughed.

"So, do you have room for a few more players?"

"Sure, a few of us were just leaving. You can take their spots." Carlisle replied.

He tossed the ball to the three "new players", Victoria was the one to catch it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball." she bragged.

"Well I think we can handle that." Jasper replied, amusement in his voice.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett cheered on.

While everyone was getting into their positions, Edward Aunt Hope, and I started walking away and to Emmett's Wrangler. But of course, misfortune humps my leg, because a light breeze ruffles my damn hair! The blonde one, James, caught the scent as he leaned his head back with his eyes closed. He inhaled the air, then exhaled as he opened his eyes, smiled sadistically and looked right at me.

"You brought a snack."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Another cruel cliffy!!! I know, it's mean and this chapter was a little short, and I'm sorry! But don't worry, there will be more soon :D BTW, I'm sorry once again if anyone is OOC, or if I did a crappy job on the baseball scene. I didn't want to write every single detail, especially since I'm sure we ALL know how the baseball scene looks, if you don't, then watch the movie or go on YouTube. I took some of the dialogue from the book, but I tried to change it a bit so it's not **_**exactly**_** like the book. I hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm sorry to say that there are only a few chapters left :'-( I know, it's sad. This story is like my baby, and I certainly have improved on my writing lately too. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel BUT, before you guys do or say anything, my wonderful friend Katie (**_**crackerjacksfairy**_**) convinced me to write one, with her help, so YAY! She has joined this site under that username, so go to her profile and read her Death Sentence story, she is brilliant and awesome!! I'll update soon, so please review!!!**


	24. 23: Road Trip

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chappy! Sorry for another slight delay, 4th**** of July and all that stuff, and of course watching the Michael Jackson Memorial which made me bawl my eyes out :'-( Anywho, We're getting close to the end here, only a few chapters left! But don't worry, like I said, there WILL be a sequel, it'll take a while since I got new stories coming out the yin yang but it will come! When I post these stories up, you guys better read and review them, especially you my faithful reviewers ;-) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, the whole Vivian flashing Edward was a big hit! Enjoy!!! P.S. Please go check out **_**Bella's Possession **_**by **_**Kimmie38**_**! If you like the movies **_**The Exorcist **_**and **_**The Exorcism of Emily Rose**_**, then you'll like **_**Bella's Possession**_**. It's really good so read and review it!! Now you may enjoy!**__

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Road Trip**

Edward pushed me behind him as he let out a hiss in his defensive stance. The rest of the Cullens moved toward Edward to block James, Laurent, and Victoria from Aunt Hope and me. The three intruders looked at me with hunger in their eyes.

"A _human_?!" Laurent spat out in shock as he looked at me.

I guess they didn't notice Aunt Hope also wasn't a vampire. They also think I'm a human, I guess they've never crossed paths with loup-garoux.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle spoke with authority, knowingly not mentioning Aunt Hope. No point in having her in danger too. "She is not to be harmed." he finished with a stern tone.

"I guess the game is over," Laurent replied his eyebrows furrowed as if in regret.

"We'll go now." He announced cautiously.

He turned to leave; Victoria was more reluctant to leave but turned around anyway. James, however, continued to stare at not only me, but at Edward too. It was obvious he could see how close Edward and I were since Edward had his arm in front of me in protection.

"James! We're leaving." Laurent yelled to James, trying to get his attention.

James shot a sinister grin in my direction; I glared at him, wanting to challenge him. He must have read my expression because he smirked at me just as he turned around to leave. He wrapped his arm around Victoria so I'm guessing she's his mate, and then they were gone. Edward wasted no time in lightly but firmly grabbing my arm to lead me to Emmett's Jeep. Aunt Hope followed us as the rest of the Cullens rushed back to their house. Aunt Hope jumped into the backseat, and Edward carried me into the front passenger seat. It was when he tried to fasten my seatbelt for me that I finally spoke.

"OK! I can strap _myself _in thank you!" I snapped at him as I slapped his hands away from my lap and strapped myself in.

He quickly made it to the driver's seat, started the car, and drove through the forest.

"So what's going on, Edward? Is James coming after me?" I asked him as he drove.

I didn't have to look at Aunt Hope to know how worried she was. We both looked at Edward in anticipation.

"Yes," he replied, "I read his mind, he's a tracker. The hunt is his obsession, Vivian. He wants you and he won't stop until he has you. I just made this his most exciting challenge ever." Edward stated in disgust and regret.

"What do you mean?" Aunt Hope asked him, this time really worried.

"He saw how I was protecting Vivian. He knows she means something to me." he replied as he looked at me.

"So what's gonna happen, Edward? What if the three of them decide to hunt people in town? We have to stop them!" I exclaimed, not worried about my wellbeing, but the wellbeing of my friends and the town full of innocent people.

Edward snapped his head at me, looking at me incredulously.

"What do you mean '_we_', Vivian? If you think you're going to have any part in fighting against James or all three of them, you are sorely mistaken." Edward spoke through gritted teeth in frustration.

"What the fuck are you saying?! That I'm supposed to lock myself in a basement, sitting on my ass watching _Family Guy _until this all blows over while the big bad vampires go out and fight? Bullshit on that!" I snapped.

"Vivian, _please_!" Edward begged while trying to keep his cool.

"No," I replied, "Aunt Hope and I have been training extra hard so that I _could _defend myself when there's trouble, and this is trouble! I'm _GI Jane _Demi, not _Ghost_ Demi, damn it!" I argued.

"Vivie," Aunt Hope cut in, "We've never fought against vampires before, we should listen to Edward. This is out of our league, sweetie."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Aunt Hope was actually saying that I shouldn't fight! My eyes widened at her as I started to say, "But Aunt Hope-"

"Vivian, please just listen!" Edward cut me off, aggravated and desperate.

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to piss him off any more than I already have. Edward sighed, trying to calm himself down as he started to speak again.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't risk you getting caught off guard and end up killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." He said solemnly as he grabbed my hand as if assuring himself that I was still there with him.

"Which is why we have to get you out of Forks right now." He then announced.

I snapped my head at him so fast, I think I got whiplash. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me. It's not safe for you here, Vivian. James will stop at nothing to catch you and kill you. We have to get you out of town, out of the _state_. It's just until he's taken care of." Edward tried to reassure me.

He stopped the Jeep, and we were parked in front of mine and Aunt Hope's House. I turned to Edward as he opened the door on his side to exit the Jeep.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as he walked around the front to my side, and opened my door.

"You should pack some clothes. I don't know how long you will have to be gone." He replied as he held my hand as I jumped out of the Jeep.

"What about Aunt Hope?" I asked, looking at Aunt Hope in worry as we walked into our house.

"That's what _I'm _wondering. Where am I going to be while all this is going on?" Aunt Hope asked standing in front of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

Edward looked at both of us as he replied, "It's not safe for you two to be together. You'll have to separate."

"What?!" Aunt Hope and I exclaimed at the same time. We didn't want to be separated from each other.

"Yes. I don't want James to figure out that Hope is like you, and then you'll _both _be in danger." Edward replied.

Aunt Hope and I looked at each other as we contemplated over Edward's words. Damn it he was right.

"Ok, I see your point. Well, in that case, I'll go stay with Coban." Aunt Hope stated with a smile as she said Coban's name.

I rolled my eyes at her. "For crying out loud Aunt Hope, now's the time to think about sex with Coban." I scolded her.

"I am _not_ thinking about sex, you pervert!" Aunt Hope yelled at me.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I said as I made my way up the stairs.

I didn't spend too much time packing, since I didn't think I would be away for very long. So I just stuffed a few shirts, pants, a couple of jackets, and underwear into a small duffle bag. I grabbed some deodorant because nobody likes a stinky girl, and my tooth brush and toothpaste. I walked down the stairs the same time as Aunt Hope, who also had a duffle bag on her arm.

Edward decided we should follow Aunt Hope to La Push as far as he's allowed to go to make sure she made it safely. Edward stopped the Jeep when we made it as far as he could go. Aunt Hope stopped her car, got out, and rushed over to me. I jumped out of the Jeep and ran to her until we were in each other's arms, hugging as if we would never see each other again.

"It hasn't been very long since I got you back. Now you have to leave again. It's not fair!" Aunt Hope cried out as tears trickled down her cheeks, she squeezed me harder.

"I know, but this isn't Goodbye. This is just a TTFN, TaTa For Now. I'll be back before you know it." I assured her as tears also flowed down my cheeks.

"You better be safe, Vivie. You're all I have left. I know I have Coban, but you're the one who's like a daughter to me." She told me as she looked at me, wiping the tears from my face.

"I love you so much Aunt Hope. I promise I _will _come back, and I'll never leave you again. You're my Auntie Hope, I need you." I replied to her as more tears came pouring out.

My heart was breaking; I didn't want to leave her. She was like my second mom. But we both knew it was for the best, and that we will get back to the way things were. Only better, now that we both have found love. Aunt Hope kissed my cheeks and my forehead before she said to me,

"Run free, child."

We squeezed hands and slowly departed to our separate cars. Aunt Hope stuck her arm out the window, waving at me as she drove off. I strapped myself in as Edward looked at me with concern. He held my hand and kissed it as he turned the jeep around and we drove off.

"Everything's going to be ok." Edward said in hopes of comforting me.

I turned to look at him, softly smiling a sad smile as I replied, "I hope so."

We made it to the Cullen's house, in five minutes time. We parked in the garage where the rest of the family was now standing together in.

"Laurent was just here. He came to warn us about James," Carlisle announced as we got out of the Jeep. "He's extremely dangerous; his methods are absolutely lethal, according to what he said."

"And the woman?" Edward asked.

"Laurent said to not underestimate her." Carlisle replied.

Edward sternly nodded in understanding.

"Is Hope going to be safe?" Carlisle asked. I guess Edward told them what happened in their mind.

"Yeah, she'll be safe. She's with Coban and the others, they'll protect her." I told him.

"Good. Now where should we take you to make sure you're safe?" Carlisle asked me.

Then an idea popped in my head. "How about Arizona?"

The Cullens looked at me, wondering why I chose that particular place.

"It's all bright and sunny. James couldn't possibly be stupid enough to expose himself in the sunlight, right?" I explained.

"That's a smart idea, Vivian." Edward told me.

"Thanks, I thought so too." I smiled.

Edward smiled at me before he went all serious again. "Now who's going to take Vivian to Arizona? She can't go alone." He said to everyone.

"Uh 'She' is standing right here. And why can't I go on my own?" I asked him, my hands on my hips.

"Because you'll just end up staying here so you can try to fight James off." Edward replied to me sternly.

There was dead air for a moment until I shrugged my shoulders knowingly and replied,

"Good point."

"Edward, I'll go with Vivian. I'll keep her safe." Alice announced as she walked over to me.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked her.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"I'll be going too." Jasper spoke up.

Edward nodded his head in approval. He grabbed my duffel bag and pulled out my two jackets.

"Esme, Rosalie, put these on so you can confuse James with Vivian's scent." Edward told them as he handed Esme a jacket.

"Why should I? What is she to me?" Rosalie hissed out.

I glared at her, and opened my mouth to tell her off, but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Rosalie, Vivian is with Edward. She is part of this family." He told her sternly as he handed her my other jacket. "And we protect our family."

Rosalie sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with Carlisle, and grabbed the jacket. I followed Alice and Jasper into a black Mercedes, which I assumed was Carlisle's. I got in the backseat, Edward held the door open as he bent down to look me in the eye.

"If something happens to me, tell Aunt Hope that I -" I spoke until Edward cut me off.

"Don't you even _think _like that, Vivian." He said as his hand caressed my cheek.

"I love you. You are my life, and I will stop at nothing to protect you." Edward told me with such intensity.

"I love you, too." I whispered to him as he leaned down to meet my lips in firm but loving kiss.

He closed the car door, Jasper started the car, and we drove off. Leaving Edward and the rest of the family behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Took me forever to finally finish writing it, but there you go! I changed some parts obviously, so it wouldn't be the exact same, like I said before. Did anyone catch the Demi Moore reference? Just in case some of you were confused, Demi Moore played a tough army chick on **_**GI Jane **_**and a not so tough chick on **_**Ghost**_**. Not that it's super important but whatever, LOL. Anywho I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please don't forget to review, I cannot stress that enough!! But I'll give it a try….PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	25. 24: Totally Fucked

**Disclaimer: It's been a while since I put this up, but as a reminder; I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Blood & Chocolate**_**. I am merely playing with them, tweaking them, meshing them into one and making it into my own.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I come bearing a new chapter! Ok, we're almost done with this story here :'-( I can't believe it's almost over! I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing through this story :D Remember it's never too late to leave a review *HINT HINT* Things are going to get intense here, so I hope you guys like it! The title of this chapter is a song from one of my ultimate favorite musicals **_**Spring Awakening**_**. You guys HAVE to listen to the music from this show, it's so awesome! I don't think the title needs any explanation, you'll find out soon enough ;-) Enjoy!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Totally Fucked**

I barely slept the entire drive to Arizona. All I could think about was Edward and Aunt Hope. I hope to the Moon that she's safe, and that James didn't get to her. Ugh! James, I wish Edward would have let me stay and try to kill the blonde bitch myself, and this time I don't mean Rosalie. Jasper must have felt how worried I was because his eyes met mine in the rearview mirror.

"Don't worry, Vivian. Hope is safe, everything is going to be alright." Jasper told me.

"I know. I just can't help _but _worry. I didn't like being apart from her when I had to live in Bucharest, and I don't like being apart from her now. And I still don't understand why Edward won't let me stay and fight. He knows I can defend myself." I ranted.

"You're not a vampire." Alice piped in, turning to face me from the front passenger seat.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "That's just a minor technicality."

Alice chuckled at my response, and I saw Jasper's lips twitch in amusement.

"I know something that can cheer you up." Alice announced to me as she pulled out a CD and put it in the car stereo.

Then I heard the familiar sound of a violin playing, and I automatically knew what it was.

"Holy crap! _Spring Awakening_! Alice how did you know?" I asked her in excitement.

"I know how much you love musicals and that _Spring Awakening _is one of your obsessions." Alice replied smiling at me.

I nodded my head at her, remembering that I told her about my love of musicals when we went out shopping. I saw Jasper hold his hand out to Alice, and their fingers intertwined. It was beautiful seeing how much they loved each other. So I just sat back and sang to _Mama Who Bore Me_. Before I knew it, we parked in front of a hotel entrance somewhere in Phoenix just as _I Believe _ended. Thank goodness we were in the shade, because it's the middle of the afternoon and the last thing we needed was everyone staring at two glittery vampires.

We walked inside the beautiful hotel, which looked very expensive, and checked ourselves in. Our room was not like a cheap hotel/motel room that had only a bed or two, a crappy TV, and a small bathroom. This was a suite! A huge room with beds, a decent TV, a couch, I wonder what the bathroom looks like. Well, I guess I won't be locked up in a basement sitting on my ass watching _Family Guy _after all. I'm going to be locked up in a _hotel suite_ sitting on my ass watching _Family Guy_…with room service! I guess this isn't _so_ bad like I thought it would be.

Alice, Jasper and I sat on the couch together watching the _Star Wars _episode of_ Family Guy. _They laughed when I spoke the dialogue along with the show; my favorite is when Chris is dressed as a Storm Trooper and when he comes to rescue Lois, she says "Aren't you a little fat to be a Storm Trooper?" and Chris says, "Well, stay here and rot, you stuck up bitch."

It was fun until Alice suddenly froze in her seat, her eyes glazed over. Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder in comfort, not once taking his eyes off of her in concern.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked her.

"The tracker has changed his course." Alice said, worry laced her voice.

She grabbed the piece of paper and pencil Jasper held out for her. She started drawing what she saw in her vision.

"Where is he going?" I asked her as she drew.

"Mirrors. I see a room full of mirrors; there's a wooden floor. He's in the room, waiting. There's a gold stripe across the mirrors." Alice replied as she drew the room of mirrors.

I looked at the picture after Alice finished drawing it. I knew what kind of room it was as soon as I saw the mirrors and the bar.

"James is going to a dance studio?" I thought aloud.

Jasper and Alice looked up at me in surprise.

"You've been there?" Jasper asked me.

I shook my head as I replied, "No, but I've seen them enough in movies and stuff to know what a dance studio looks like. Why's he going there, do you think?"

Alice shook her head in regret, "I don't know. All I can see is that he's there waiting."

"So what should we do?" I asked, looking at both of them.

Right after I spoke, Alice's phone rang.

"It's Carlisle." She announced as she picked up the phone to answer it.

"Carlisle," she breathed. "Yes," she said glancing at me. She listened for a minute before she spoke again.

"I just saw him." She described the vision to Carlisle. "I don't know what made him go to that room or why, I just saw him there waiting." She paused again, then she looked at me. "Vivian?"

She held out the phone to me, I nodded at her in thanks as I grabbed it from her.

"Hello?" I spoke softly.

"Vivian," Edward replied.

"Edward! Man, am I glad to hear your voice. I was so worried." I spoke in relief.

"Vivian, I told you that everything is going to be alright. You need to worry about yourself." Edward told me as he sighed in frustration.

"I don't know, that sounds like an awful lot of work." I replied sarcastically. "So where are you?"

"We're on our way to Phoenix to get you. The tracker figured it out, he knows we were misleading him. I am so sorry." He told me, his voice heavy with regret.

My heart broke hearing the sorrow and regret in his voice. I looked at Alice and Jasper as I got up from the couch, letting them know that I was moving to the bedroom for some privacy, they nodded in understanding.

"Edward, don't be so hard on yourself." I told him sternly as I closed the door and sat down on the bed. "This isn't your fault. It's my fault for smelling so damn good."

I heard Edward chuckle on the phone. It made me smile knowing that cheered him up, a _little_ bit anyway.

"Leave it to you to say something humorous." Edward said with a small smile no doubt.

"That's what I'm here for." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"How's Aunt Hope? I mean, is she safe?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, she's safe. Esme and Carlisle got to speak with her at the treaty line. She misses you." He told me.

I sighed in relief. As long as Aunt Hope was safe, I was happy. I'll be even happier once Edward comes for me.

"So what's the plan man?" I asked him.

"We're on our way to Phoenix right now, we'll come get you, then you and I will go somewhere alone until this is over." Edward told me.

"Going somewhere alone, just the two of us? Sounds like a good plan to me." I said smiling.

"I'm glad you think so." He replied.

I put all humor aside as I spoke sincerely, "I miss you."

"Oh Vivian, I miss you too." He replied softly and emotionally, "And I promise you… I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again." Edward spoke with conviction.

My heart started beating ten times faster after he said that. He needed me just as much as I needed him.

"I love you so much." I told him softly with so much love.

"I love you too." He replied just as softly and emotionally. "I will see you soon."

"I'll be waiting." I told him before I heard him hang up.

I exited the bedroom and made my way back to my seat on the couch. I handed the phone back to Alice, who softly smiled at me.

"They're going to be here in about an hour. Jasper's going downstairs to check out." She told me.

I nodded at her, "Ok. You can go downstairs with him, Alice. You don't have to stay up here." I told her.

"I don't know Vivian. Are you sure?" Alice asked me, reluctant to leave me alone.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just want a little bit of time to myself, maybe try out that fancy shower in the bathroom." I told her smiling.

She chuckled at me. "Ok. We'll be right back, we won't be long. Have fun." She told me as her and Jasper walked to the door.

"I sure will." I replied.

They left the room, and I walked over to my duffle bag to grab a change of clothes and my bathroom stuff. I was about to walk to the bathroom when I heard my cell phone ring. I pulled it out of my bag and looked at the caller ID. Unknown Caller. I was about to just let it ring, thinking it was probably one of those annoying pre-recorded phone calls or something, but then I thought that maybe it was Aunt Hope calling from Coban's phone, since I didn't have his number. So I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered casually.

"Hello, Vivian." a deep voice replied.

James.

My heart stopped beating for a second, then started up again.

"How the fuck did you get this number?!" I asked harshly.

"I have my ways." He simply replied. "But that's not important. What's important is that you do as I say, or else."

"Or else what?" I shot back at him.

"Or else I will go back to Forks, and something _very_ nasty will happen to your Aunt Hope." He threatened.

My eyes widened. The asshole threatened my family! He will have to go through me before he could ever think about touching Aunt Hope.

"Now you listen to me you needle dick," I spat out, "If you go anywhere near her, I will rip you to fucking pieces, limb from limb! Your beef is with me, so why don't you come on and fight me you pussy?!"

I heard him let out a dark chuckle after I threatened him.

"That's what I like about you Vivian, you have spunk. Courage. I could tell when you wanted to challenge me at the baseball field." He told me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Is there a point to this? As much as I _love _to hear creepy compliments from you, what is it you want from me?"

"Straight to the point, I like that. I'm giving you the opportunity to prove you can hold your own, not have your little boyfriend fight your battles for you." He taunted me.

I gripped the phone harder, having difficulty controlling my anger.

"How _thoughtful_ of you. Though I seriously don't think you give a shit about that. For the record, I _can _fight my own battles, I don't need Edward to do it you asshole! You want to fight me? Name the time and the place." I spoke venomously.

"There's a ballet studio downtown. I suggest you leave now. I'll be waiting for you." He replied. He gave me the address then hung up.

I knew it was a bad idea to go to the studio, but I'd rather fight him and possibly getting killed than have him hunt down Aunt Hope. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she died because of me. My mind was made up. I grabbed my money for a cab, then left the room. I walked down the stairs to the lobby, where I saw Alice and Jasper at the front desk, their backs facing me. I hid behind the wall to make sure they didn't see me. Then I quickly walked to the doors and I was outside.

I saw a cab pull up in front of the entrance, letting an older man exit the car. I got in the cab after the man was out. The driver asked me where to go, I gave him the address and we were off. The sun had set by the time the driver dropped me off in front of the studio. I paid him the fare, exited the car, and entered the building.

The old building was dark and cold, the shadows gave it a really creepy vibe. I saw a note taped to a wall on my right that read:

_Second floor, first door to the left._

Following the instructions, I walked up the stairs that were in front of me. I could hear my own heart beat rapidly. I was nervous, but I pushed my nerves aside. I can't be weak, I must be strong. I made it to the second floor and walked to the first door on my left. The door was cracked open. I lightly pushed it open, and slowly stepped into the room. I could see my reflection all around me from the huge mirrors in the large ballet studio. It was dark and quiet…_too_ quiet.

Then, I heard the loud slam of the door echoing throughout the studio. I quickly turned around, and standing in front of me was James. He was no more than three feet from me before he started circling around me, with a dark sinister smile.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you would actually show up." He greeted me.

"You obviously don't know me at all if you thought that." I spat at him.

He chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

"So are we going to do this or not?" I asked, not wanting to delay any longer.

James stopped circling me and stood right in front of me.

"You're very brave…for a human. Too bad I have to tear you apart." He told me with fake pity.

Then, before I could even blink, James grabbed me by my throat and threw me across the room, causing me to crash into one of the mirrors and landed on the floor. I could feel the broken shards of glass fall around me. I could hear him chuckling at me as he walked to me slowly.

"I guess you're not so tough after all, are you?" He mocked me as he bent down to look at me.

I slowly stood up, my body still in shock from crashing into the mirror. Just when I was about to attack him, he grabbed me by the throat again and pinned me against the wall.

"Oh I only wish Edward was here to see his little human being weak." He taunted me.

"Shut the fuck up! Edward has nothing to do with this!" I choked out at him, struggling to break free.

"Oh but hehas _everything _to do with this. Him and his feeble attempt to protect you. If only he had changed you instead of keeping you as this helpless little human girl." James continued to taunt me.

So he thought I was just a weak human, huh? Well he's in for a rude awakening.

"Oh yeah?" I spoke, "Well Jimmy Boy, there's something you _really_ don't know about me."

"And what's that?" He asked, leaning his face toward mine.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them as I looked into his eyes. I could see the surprise in his eyes as he looked into my now glowing golden eyes.

"I'm not human."

With that, I threw him off of me and he crashed into a mirror on the other side of the room. I didn't waste any time as I ran toward him and attacked. I kicked him in the face, it made him angry. He stood up from the floor and quickly tried to hit me, but I was faster. I bent down underneath his arm, kicked him in his back, and grabbed him by his ponytail. I could hear him growling at me as I pulled harder on his hair. I threw him by his hair all the way across the room, but he landed on his feet.

Man he looked seriously pissed off! He snarled at me as he crouched down, ready to attack. I let out a low dangerous growl as I crouched down also. He started running, then I started running. It was the immortal version of the game Chicken. As we got closer to one another, James jumped up in the air over my head, and landed behind me. I abruptly turned around to face him.

"What's wrong Jimmy? Afraid you would crash into me?" I taunted him.

"No, he was just killing time for us." I heard a familiar voice yell out.

James had a dark smirk on his face as he looked at me. Then, I saw Ulf, Gregory, Finn, and Willem emerge from the shadows. James and the _Four_?! Teamed up?! Five of them, and one of me. As all of this dawned on me, despite all of my hard training, I realized that now… I am totally fucked!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ooh James and The Four! How many of you were expecting that? Be honest. As you can tell, there were some similarities from Twilight, but of course I changed it a bit so it's not totally alike. Sorry if James was OOC! I really am trying not to butcher these characters, just remember, this is purely Fanfiction, meaning this is my story. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, I just want to make that clear in case someone leaves me a review saying "This character is OOC", so please keep an open mind. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I am BEGGING you guys, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! The story's almost over and I want to know what you think! Getting emails that say I got a new review makes me giddy :D **


	26. 25: Too Late

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, very quickly too! I'm just so excited about this chapter! I think you guys are gonna like it :D I'm not gonna make this author's note very long because I know you all just want to get to the chapter. I just want you guys to know, to those of you who have been reading mine and Allison's _Perfume _story _The Fleeting Realm of Scent_, I am so sorry I haven't updated it yet. It's my fault, I keep putting off writing my chapter but I promise I will update it soon!! Anywho, enjoy the chapter!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Too Late**

My mind was still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on as The Four started walking closer to me. They all had smirks on their faces as they circled around me, surrounding me.

"Surprised?" Ulf asked me tauntingly as he stood directly in front of me.

"A little, yeah." I replied. "I figured after getting your asses handed to you last time, that you guys would have just given up trying to get me."

Ulf's smirk dropped after I made that comment. I could still see some fading bruises on his face from when Edward beat him up, and he was still wearing the eye patch where his eye used to be. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"I see you still have a nice souvenir of what I did to you back in Paris. How's that eye of yours, Patch?" I teased him.

I guess that made Ulf mad, because right after I said that, the fucker smacked me in the face! I looked up at him with the deadliest glare I could give him. He was seriously pissing me off. I also couldn't understand why James teamed up with them, or how.

"So why are you guys teamed up with James? Are you guys such wussies, that you had to have a vampire do your dirty work?" I asked Ulf.

Ulf's face grimaced in anger at my calling them wussies, but he quickly calmed himself, then he answered.

"Actually, we crossed paths with James not too long after you left. We went to your house to finish you off, only to find out you were gone. Well, James here showed up only seconds after we did; we got to talking, turns out we have something in common." He smirked at me as he finished, "So we made a deal."

My eyebrows furrowed, "And what, pray tell, is this deal?"

Ulf let out a dark chuckle before he answered, "He lets us have our fun with you, then we get to watch him finish you off."

I growled at him, "Is that so?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

Ulf leaned slightly towards me as if to intimidate me.

"Yes." He replied confidently.

"Good luck with that." was all I said before I punched him square in the nose.

He was caught off guard by that, he held his hands up to his face, giving me the chance to kick him right in the groin. Ulf collapsed to the floor in agony as the rest of the Four ran towards me to attack. I jumped up in the air, flipped over their heads, and landed on my feet so I was now behind them. They quickly turned around to face me; Finn was in front of me, so I kicked him in the chest causing him to fall back on his ass. Willem was at my left, Gregory at my right, so I jumped up and did a split kick, kicking them in the faces.

Yes! I was _finally _getting the upper hand in the fight. Ulf was able to recover from his pain as he got up from the floor and ran my way. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. I don't think there's even a name for it. But I _do _know that his facial expression was deadly, he probably would have melted my face off if he had the ability.

I just smirked as I started running straight for him, playing chicken. We were running even faster until we both jumped up in the air at the same time, colliding with one another. We landed on the floor, I was on top of Ulf. I started punching and clawing his face like there was no tomorrow. He of course tried to get some punches in, but I dodged them in time. Before I knew it, I was being roughly yanked backwards by my hair. I looked up, and I saw James standing over me with my hair in his fist, and a dark smile on his face.

He yanked me up off of the floor so I was standing up. He grabbed me by the throat and held me up in the air. I tried kicking him, but he just tightened his grip on my throat, cutting off my oxygen. I could hear the Four walking towards us, laughing at my pain. James continued to smile in amusement.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." He said as he tightened his grip.

I was nearly out of air, but I continued to fight him, kicking him and clawing at his hands as hard as I can. I can feel my eyes begin to roll to the back of my head as I was about to lose consciousness. Just when I thought my time was up, I felt myself drop to the floor as I heard a crash. I coughed as I opened my eyes, my vision going back into focus as I saw my rescuer.

Edward.

He came for me! I may have kept telling him I could defend myself, but I have never been more happy to see him than right now. He met his eyes with mine. His face was twisted with guilt and sadness. Knowing him, he probably felt guilty for the situation, or for not being here sooner. I would have to tell him otherwise later. Edward was about to walk over to me, only to be pushed to the side by James.

James grabbed Edward by the throat, and pinned him against one of the unbroken mirrors. Does that asshole have a fetish for choking people or what?! I stood up and tried to get to Edward, but leave it to the fucking Four to jump in and try to fight me. Ulf grabbed me from behind, pulling me with him. I lifted my right leg straight up and kicked him in the face, causing him to loosen his grip on me. I looked for Edward, finding him and James fighting each other.

Well, since Edward was taking care of James, I turned back toward the Four. I had enough of doing simple human combat…I was ready to play dirty. I ran towards them at a short distance, then I jumped up in the air, feeling the change happening. I saw the Four do the same thing. My arms and legs were extended, my whole body's glowing as the change begins to take over. I landed on the floor in my pure white wolf form. The boys landed in their dark colored wolf forms.

Ulf's fur was pure black with some faint white steaks. He looked like a Hellhound. Willem was light brown and dark grey; Finn was dark red with faint black streaks; and Gregory was dark grey and black. They all looked vicious, but I was just as vicious. We snarled at each other, bearing our teeth, prepared to show no mercy. There's a good possibility that I wasn't going to make it out of here alive, but if I'm going down, then in the words of Bon Jovi… I'm going down in a blaze of glory.

I let out a fierce growl as I started running toward them, ready to attack. They started running toward me, I jumped at them, and landed on Ulf, sinking my teeth into his throat. I could hear him let out a small whimper from the pain. He kept on wriggling, trying to shake me off of him. The other three started attacking me, trying to get me away from Ulf. I had no choice but to let Ulf go. I started biting and clawing at them, Gregory stood on his hind legs, trying to tackle me; but I was quick and stood on my hind legs, facing him so we were clawing each other.

The rest of them continued to swipe their claws at me, one of the fuckers bit down hard on my tail, causing me to turn around on them and bit down on their ear. I couldn't even tell who it was I bit, because all I was seeing was red. Red from the anger, for everything they did to me. For killing Aiden, for trying to kill me, for trying to take me down with their cruel words. I was too caught up with fighting that I didn't see James quickly walk toward me, with a silver blade in his hand.

Then, before I could do anything, I felt the worse pain imaginable in my side. I let out a loud whimper as I felt James pull the knife out of me. The Four backed away from me as I collapsed on the floor. I could feel my body slowing changing back to my human form. I looked up and saw Edward pinning James against the wall, his face twisted with rage. My body starts shaking as I feel the silver getting into my blood stream.

The Four were still gathered around me, watching me suffer. I then saw the rest of the Cullens, Aunt Hope, Coban, Jake, Leah, Seth, Sam, and Quil rush into the studio. The Cullens actually jumped from the ceiling where there was an upstairs attic or something and onto the floor. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett rushed to Edward and James while Alice, Esme, and Rosalie rushed over to me. Aunt Hope and the rest of them were quaking with rage. I saw them run after the Four as they changed into their wolf forms. Then my vision started to get blurry. I was shaking even harder from the silver in my body.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie looked upon me with fear and worry…yes, even _Rosalie_. I knew they were trying to calm me down, but I couldn't hear any of it. Then I faintly heard Alice yell for Carlisle. They may have been talking louder, but they were whispers in my ears. I couldn't see, but I could _feel_ Edward kneeling next to me.

"There's too much silver to suck it out, Edward." I faintly heard Carlisle say.

"Vivian told me there was an Antigen to get rid of it." Edward replied softly, at least to me.

"There's no time, Edward! The silver is in her bloodstream, she'll die." Carlisle exclaimed.

He was right about that. I can feel the silver throughout my body, it felt like the worse kind of acid that was slowly eating away at my body.

"What do you want me to do, Carlisle?!" I could slightly hear Edward ask.

"You can bite her, try to change her. That's the only option I can think of now, or let her die." Carlisle replied. His voice sounded even weaker to me.

"Carlisle I can't do that! We don't even know if it will work, she's already not human!" Edward exclaimed.

"It is the only choice we have! That is just the risk we will have to take. You must decide _now_." Carlisle shot back.

I didn't want to die. I may have been willing to sacrifice myself for people I love, but the truth is that I'm not ready to die. So I used what little bit of strength I had left to speak to Edward.

"Please…" my weak voice caught their attention, "Help me."

I didn't hear anything else for what felt like forever, until I felt Edward lean toward me. His hands held my head up, his forehead pressed against mine as I could hear him whisper…

"I'll make it go away, Vivian. I love you."

Those were the last words I heard before I felt him sink his teeth into my throat.

_Standing there by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me  
I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over here to the bitter shade  
I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved  
Let me sign  
Let me sign_

_I was out for a drink in a soho bar  
The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar  
She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost  
She was the woman that I wanted the most  
As she reached for my arm I gave her my hand  
I said 'Lay me down easy let me understand'  
Let me sign,  
Let sign,  
Can't fight the devil so just let me sign._

_As I walked through the door she was still in my head  
As I entered the room she was laid there in bed  
She reached out for me all twisted in black  
I was on my way down, never coming back  
Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.  
Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign._

_**Let Me Sign**_

**_By_**

**_Robert Pattinson_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: AHHH!!! Cliffy!!!!! LOL. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I expect a shit load of reviews to be perfectly blunt, haha. Please tell me what you think of it, good things of course :D Next chapter will be the last one! It will be a long one, I promise. Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! BTW, the song lyrics are dedicated to my wonderful friend Katie, who has made it perfectly clear how much she LOVES that song during that scene in Twilight :-)**


	27. 26: The End: The Word of Your Body

**A/N: Well people, this is it. The final chapter of **_**Silver Sun**_**. I just still can't believe it's over :'-( I have had so much fun writing this story, and I love reading everyone's reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, I think you're really going to like it! BTW, the title of this chapter is of course from **_**Spring Awakening**_**. You guys should really listen to it, it's beautiful!! Now, I know you're all just dying to find out what happened to Vivian, if she'll survive or not. Well I shall delay no longer my lovelies. Enjoy!**

**The End: The Word Of Your Body**

Words couldn't even _begin_ to describe the pain I was feeling. But I'll try to describe it anyway. It was baffling. I couldn't comprehend what was happening, I couldn't tell if I was dying or suffering from a really horrible dream that only _felt _real. My body tried its damnedest to reject the pain, only to be sucked in again and again into a blackness that cut out seconds or even minutes of the torture. I didn't think it was possible, but this pain was worse than silver! It felt like I was sawed in half by pure silver, while being trampled on by extremely sharp stiletto heels that were _also _silver, being covered head-to-toe in deep paper cuts with lemon juice squeezed on them, and to top it all off would be submerged in acid. In very simple words…it fucking hurts like shit man!

I couldn't get away from it if I tried, and I really tried. I could feel my body twisting as if to escape the pain, only it didn't do any good. There was no escaping it, and I had a feeling it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Why the hell is this even happening?! Am I dying a slow extremely beyond painful death, or is it something else? The last I remembered was Edward biting me, and then lights out. Does it mean I will turn into a vampire? Will I survive this? If this goes on any longer, I'm just gonna try to say "Fuck it, let me die already!"

How long have I been feeling this? Has it been a few minutes, or a few hours? A few hours, or a few _days_? I remember Alice telling me about the transformation from a human to a vampire when we went shopping, she said it usually took about three days for the venom to get all the way in the bloodstream. If I really _am_ going through the transformation, I really hope I'm on the final day because this really fucking hurts!

After who knows how long, I started to feel the pain lessen. About fucking time too! The pain was slowly fading, my heartbeat getting slower. It's like the feeling you get when you step into a tub full of extremely scolding hot water, and at first you feel that burning pain until you settle into the tub, and the pain slowly fades away. Of course this was more painful than hot water. This goes on for a while until the pain is finally gone. Now I feel like I can move and breath again. I lie still for maybe a minute or so. That's when I snapped my eyes open, bolted up into a seating position and blurted out the only thing I could think of.

"Kelly Clarkson!"

A lot of things happened at once. I took in my surroundings and recognized the familiar room that was Edward's, I felt the couch dip down as Edward sat next to me in lightening speed, the door burst open and in came the Cullens, Aunt Hope, Coban, and surprisingly Jake and Leah. They all rushed toward me, but stopped cold once I looked their way. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. I looked at them, confused as to why they were looking at me that way. I looked at Edward on my left, his face held the same expression.

"Ok guys, I know you're all amazed by my sexy ways, but you're freaking me out here. What are you staring at?" I asked them.

None of them said anything until Edward finally spoke up.

"Vivian." He whispered as he gently caressed my cheek. His hand didn't feel cold anymore. It was warm.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Look in the mirror." He instructed me.

That kind of caught me off guard. 'Look in the mirror'?! I must look like shit by now, is he crazy?!

"You want me to look in the mirror? Is you crazy? I must look like shit!" I exclaimed.

Edward said nothing as he picked up a medium sized mirror and held it up to my face. What I saw in that mirror rendered me speechless. It was me, but I looked so…different. My skin was pale white, and flawless. My once dark blonde hair was now a light shiny blonde, it looked fuller, more volume I guess. But what really stood out were my eyes. They were no longer the usual brown, not red, not gold…but blue. Not a normal blue for eyes. They were a bright clear sky blue.

"Whoa…trippy." was all I could think of to say.

Aunt Hope looked like she was about to burst if she had to stand across the room any longer. So she ran to the couch and wrapped me in her arms. I embraced her and laid my head on her shoulder, happy that not only was I alive, but that Aunt Hope was happy and safe. She ran her fingers through my hair like a mother would to her child. Then she smacked me on the head.

"What the deuce?!" I exclaimed at her.

She looked at me sternly as she said, "Don't you _ever_ sneak out to fight your own battles again, Vivian Leigh Gandillon!"

"Well you don't have to be so violent! Damn, woman!" I yelled.

I guess that gave everyone else the green light to walk over to us. Alice was the first to give me a big hug. I could feel all the strength she put into that hug, but I felt no pain, nor was I breathless from the force of the hug. I squeezed her just as hard. She leaned into my ear and whispered.

"I knew this would happen." She had a smile on her face as she said it. Trust Alice to see what would happen before anyone else.

Esme was next to embrace me. She kissed me on the cheek in a motherly way, and looked at me.

"Oh Vivian, you're so radiant." She told me affectionately.

"She was _always_ radiant." I heard Edward say next to me, looking at me with love in his eyes.

"I know that, Edward. Learn to take her compliments." Esme playfully scolded him with a smile and I chuckled.

I stood up to give everyone else a hug. Emmett and I put all of our strength in our hug, I even lifted him off of the floor. He let out a big laugh as I set him down.

"Damn Vivie, you're strong!" He exclaimed.

"Hell of a lot stronger than _you_." I replied with a smirk.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Oh really? I smell a challenge." He said.

"Oh it's on." I told him.

But that will be saved for another time. What surprised the hell out of me was when Rosalie walked up to me. My smile faded from my face as we looked at each other. Then, without warning, she stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century. I stood still at first, then I relaxed into her embrace. I patted her back, still a little unsure as to why she would hug me after making it perfectly clear how much she hated me. She must have sensed my confusion, because she slowly released me from her arms and looked at me.

"I saw how hard it was for Edward to do what he did, and if he did it, then you must mean something to him." She said, "So if it makes Edward happy to be with you, then it makes me happy too."

I smiled in appreciation that Rosalie finally accepted me.

"Thanks, Rosalie." I told her.

She smiled back at me, "Besides, you don't smell _too_ bad, for a dog."

I chuckled at her, "Thanks, Rose. You're pretty nice, for a bitch."

I thought Rosalie would get a little angry at that remark, but she just laughed and nodded her head. Jasper came and gave me a hug, at ease now that I was one of them, or at least _partially _one of them I guess. We smiled at each other, then I saw Jake and Leah standing at the corner. They looked a little hesitant, I guess being in a room full of vampires can cause them to be on their toes. So to make it easier on them, I walked over to them and embraced them both.

At first I was afraid they would shy away from me because of me being part vampire, but they just tightened their hold on me.

"God, we're so glad you're ok." Jake told me.

"We thought we'd lost you." Leah added.

"Thanks guys, but you're not getting rid of me just yet." I teased.

They chuckled as they let me go. Then I noticed that the rest of the Quileute boys weren't around.

"Where's the rest of the guys?" I asked.

"They're at the reservation on watch." Coban spoke up from his seat next to Aunt Hope.

"On watch? For what? For _whom_?" I asked, confused.

"For Ulf and Victoria." Edward replied as he stood up and walked over to me.

I was even more confused. I thought they would have already killed Ulf; and Victoria, I thought she was already long gone with Laurent or something.

"What do you mean Ulf and Victoria? What happened after I was out?" I asked everyone.

Aunt Hope spoke up, "That pussy Ulf ran off as soon as he saw us run straight for them. He's lucky he didn't end up like the rest of them. Vivian, I was so pissed at what happened to you that I -well _all _of us just went wild on those mutts. We just tore into them with no mercy; we clawed their eyes out, there was blood and guts all over the floor, body parts were scattered across the room-"

"OK! I get it! _Thank you_, Aunt Hope." I cut her off, a little grossed out from her gory details of what they did to Finn, Gregory, and Willem.

"What happened to James?" I asked.

"He's dead." Edward told me, his tone flat. "We tore up his body and burned the pieces. That's the only way to kill a vampire. Victoria left, we can't find her."

"Do you think she's a threat?" I asked.

"Laurent said not to underestimate her, so we should be ready for anything." Edward replied.

I nodded in agreement. It never hurts to be prepared. Now I was curious about one more thing.

"How long was I out?" I asked aloud.

"Two days," Edward replied, "I bit both sides of your neck to make sure enough venom got into your system. It went fast enough so you transformed fully in two days instead of three."

"Well _that's _a relief. One less day of pain." I stated. "So what, am I like a hybrid or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly what you are, Vivian." Carlisle spoke up as he walked up to me. "And you are the first one ever created. We weren't sure if the venom would change you or kill you, but it was worth a try."

"Damn good try." I said. "So do I still get to change into a wolf? Do I get an awesome vampire power too?" I asked excitedly.

Everyone lightly chuckled at my enthusiasm. "I don't know," Carlisle replied, "We'll just have to find out."

_One Week Later_

A week has passed since the fight with James and the Four, and my transformation. Aunt Hope called the school, telling them that I had the flu and couldn't make it to school. They bought it of course. The real reason I was out of school was because everyone wanted to make sure I didn't go on a rampage on the entire school from bloodlust since I'm a newborn. I also found out that I can still change into a wolf which is awesome.

And I found out that I did in fact get a power. I can control people through their minds! I found out when Edward and I were laying together in my bed one night and we were kissing, but I wanted to have a hardcore make out session. So I just kept chanting in my mind for him to just get aggressive for fuck sake. Then, in the blink of an eye, he pinned me to the bed and was kissing me like crazy! I'm talking even more intense than our first two make out sessions. But damn it, he stopped himself before we could go any farther. But at least we now know what I can do…the fuckin Jedi mind trick baby!

Anywho, right now, I am upstairs getting ready for the prom. Alice did my hair in long soft curls, and applied my make up, it was light but noticeable and pretty. I finally put on my green dress and shoes, and I made my way down the stairs. Edward, Aunt Hope, and Coban were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Edward looked mesmerized by my appearance, Aunt Hope smiled with tears of joy, and Coban had his arm wrapped around Aunt Hope and smiled at me.

"How do I look?" I asked them.

"You're beautiful." Edward replied, his eyes looked upon me intensely.

The next thing I saw was a bright flash as Aunt Hope took a picture of me with her digital camera. I just looked at her, my eyebrows raised.

"What? It's my baby girl's first prom and I'm going to take pictures damn it." Aunt Hope said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her silliness as I stood next to Edward. Aunt Hope continued to take pictures upon pictures of us. She took one of Edward giving me my corsage, she took one of him putting my corsage on me, she took one of us smiling at each other, she took one of me sticking my tongue out at her, and so on and so forth. We finally got out of the house and into Edward's car, and we were on our way to the prom.

We arrived at the place the prom was held, we got our picture taken at the entrance, then we went inside. I thought I would have difficulty controlling my hunger for human blood, but I felt no such hunger. I think it was because when I was with Aiden, I worked hard to control any bloodlust I would have when someone would bleed. Awesome!!!

Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric saw me and rushed over to me and Edward. I guess Tyler was out on the dance floor somewhere with his date. Jess and Angie gave me a hug, excited to see me, then they really took in my appearance.

"Vivian you look gorgeous!" Angie exclaimed.

"You really do. But you also look very different. Weren't your eyes brown?" Jess asked in curiosity.

Edward felt stiff next to me, I guess he was worried about how curious they are. But I was able to handle it.

"Oh, these are just colored contacts. I'm near sided, and I needed to update my prescription, and I thought it would be cooler to get colored lenses instead of the boring clear ones. You like?" I said to them confidently.

"Yeah, they really _are _cool. Trippy color." Mike replied.

"Your skin's so pale though. You weren't that pale before." Eric stated.

I have to admit I was a little nervous about _that_. But I kept my cool anyway.

"I just haven't been getting any sun lately. I mean, it's not like we're living in Florida you know." I replied

But they just weren't buying it.

"No, I don't think that's it. You can't get _that _pale so quickly." Jess argued.

So I just said the first thing I could think of.

"OK fine. My mom was half albino, and now it's catching up with me, ok? Can we just drop it?" I told them, using my new power to get them to drop the subject.

They nodded their heads in agreement and went back to dancing like nothing happened, which was a relief. Edward smiled at me as he grabbed my hand and led me outside. We kept walking until we were standing inside a beautiful gazebo. We were the only ones out there, so we stood in the center of the gazebo. At that moment, the music changed from the fast upbeat rock music, to a slow beautiful melody. I recognized the song immediately, it was _The Word of Your Body _from _Spring Awakening_. Edward held his hand out to me, I took it and he pulled me into his arms, leading us into a slow dance around the gazebo.

"I love this song." I stated softly as we continued to dance, not once taking our eyes off of each other.

"I know. That's why I requested it." Edward replied as he smiled at me.

"You did? When?" I asked, surprised that he requested a song for me.

"I have my ways." He simply replied, smirking.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked him, though already knowing the answer.

"No." He replied.

I shrugged my shoulders, not caring how or when he did it, but touched that he did that for me.

"Thank you…for doing that." I told him sincerely.

"There's no need to thank me, Vivian. I would do anything for you." He replied as he held me closer to him.

I tilted my head up towards his, he leaned his face to meet me, and our lips touched. The kiss was soft and slow at first, then it started to become more passionate and demanding. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to get closer to him if possible. He then pulled away from me, I tried to protest at first until I saw the look of hunger on his face.

"Let's get out of here." He said with a strain in his voice.

"Ok. Why though? And where are we going?" I agreed but asked in curiosity.

"Because I can't take this anymore. I'm going you take you to my house…and make love to you." He told me, his voice laced with lust.

My still beating heart just started beating faster than the speed of light, my whole body instantly felt hot from his words. He grabbed my hand and we rushed out of there, we went into his car and drove off. He didn't let go of my hand the entire drive to his house. After what felt like ages, we finally made it to Edward's house. We exited the car and quickly ran into his house, which was empty. I bet Alice saw this coming and got the family to leave so we could have our privacy.

When we got to the stairs, Edward picked me up and carried me in his arms up the stairs to his room. We entered his room, he gently set me down and we stood facing each other in front of his leather couch. Edward gently caressed my face, gazing lovingly into my eyes. I caressed his face as I gazed back at him. We leaned in towards each other and our lips met. The kiss went from slow and gentle, to fast and rough.

I slowly brought my hands down to his buttoned up shirt; I loosened his tie, then slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Edward broke the kiss and kept his eyes connected with mine as I started to undress him. He slowly removed his black suit jacket, I tucked his shirt out of his pants as I unbuttoned the last few buttons. When it was finally unbuttoned, Edward slid the shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

I ran my hands up and down his now naked torso, feeling the hardness of his abs. Edward let out a soft moan as I continued to explore his body. I felt his hand grasp onto the zipper on the back of my dress, sliding it down at a deadly slow pace. He then slid the straps off of my shoulders, letting the dress slide down my body onto the floor around my feet. Hunger filled Edward's eyes as he gazed upon my lingerie.

It was a black strapless bra and panty set, the panties were boy short style. Edward pulled me close to his body, running his hands all over me. He leaned his head down toward me, planting kisses on my throat, down my collarbone to the top of my breasts. I tilted my head back, giving him more access to kiss me even more. I moved my hands to his pants, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. I lightly grasped onto his pants, pushing them off of his hips, then letting them slide to the floor.

I stood back and took in his appearance; he looked so delicious wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. Edward took that time to slip his shoes and socks off and step out of his pants. I slipped off my heels and stepped away from my dress. We slowly walked towards each other; hunger, lust, and love in our eyes. He gently grasped onto my face and kissed me with more passion than I have ever felt before. I ran my hands up and down his firm back, then moved them down until I was grasping onto his firm rear. I felt him do the same thing to me, except he stuck his hands inside my panties so that his hands were touching my bare skin. I moaned into his mouth, grasping his ass even harder, I could feel his hardness pressed against my stomach, making me feel even hotter.

Edward pulled his hands out of my panties, moved them up my back, on top of my bra, and unhooked it. He stepped back as he pulled the bra away from my chest, dropped it on the floor, and stared hungrily at my bare breasts. His eyes were filled with so much lust and hunger, it was almost animalistic. I stepped forward, and slowly pulled down his boxer briefs, then it was _my _turn to look lustfully at him. It was my first time looking at his naked body, and I'm glad it won't be my last. His body put even a Greek God to shame. There was no ounce of fat on this man's body. He was beyond statuesque, he was perfect. And I can't even _begin _to describe what he looked like in his nether regions. To put things mildly, I wasn't sure if all of him will fit, but we'll sure as hell try.

Edward stepped toward me, held me to him by my shoulders, and slowly laid me down onto the coolness of his black leather couch. I was on my back and he was on top of me, our eyes gazing into one another. He planted a gentle kiss on my lips before he reached his hands toward my panties, pulling them down slowly. When they were all the way off, Edward stood on his knees and looked down at me. My heart was beating even faster as his eyes took in my now naked body. I spread my legs open slightly, showing him that I'm ready. He smiled that sexy smile I love so much as he leaned down, he held himself up by his hands so he was hovering over me.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me softly, being the gentleman I know and love.

I gently nodded my head in confirmation.

"Yes." I replied.

"I love you, Vivian." He told me as he caressed my cheek.

"I love you too." I replied.

He leaned down and kissed me, slowly sliding inside of me at the same time. We both moaned at the new contact between our bodies. Edward stay still inside me for a moment, letting me adjust to his size. I nodded my head, telling him to continue. He slowly pulled himself out until only the tip was still inside, then he just as slowly pushed back in, causing us to moan slightly louder. He leaned down off of his hands so our chests were pressed against each other. He continued to slowly move his hips against mine. The pace was torture, I needed more! I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him further inside me.

"Edward," I whispered shakily, "Faster."

And man, did he comply! He started moving faster and harder inside me, hitting every spot inside me that caused even more pleasure. The faster he went, the louder our moans became. The only thing that could be heard in the room was our grunts and moans, and the slapping of our skin. He grabbed my legs, moving them further up his waist, causing him to go even deeper, hitting that one spot that brings out the most pleasure.

"Oh, Edward! More!" I moaned as his thrusts became more aggressive.

"Oh Vivian, you feel so good!" Edward moaned into my neck.

I felt his hand slide in between our bodies and move down until he was rubbing my bundle of nerves, I was done for.

"EDWARD!!!!!!" I screamed as I felt my release coming.

I could tell he was close too because he was thrusting even harder and faster. He lifted his face from my neck so he was looking deep into my eyes. His eyes were pure black, as I am sure mine are too.

"Vivian," He said through gritted teeth, "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Me neither!" I moaned out.

Edward's face grimaced as if in pain he was so close to climax. I grinded my hips harder against his ready for our release. I can feel the heat deep in my core even more until I felt as if my entire body had burst. I screamed out my release, trembling from the intensity of my orgasm. I heard Edward let out a loud growl as his release took over. His body collapsed onto mine, both of our bodies trembling from our release.

Neither of us moved for a minute, then Edward lifted his head up to look at me, and he smiled.

"That was…" He said, trying to think of the perfect word to describe how our first time together felt.

"Unbelievable." I finished for him.

"Exactly." He replied.

He started lifting himself off of me, but I held him close.

"No, let's stay like this for a while." I told him, not wanting to lose that connection between our bodies.

He nodded in understanding. "Ok." He replied, laying his head on my chest, over my heart.

I gently ran my fingers through his now messed up hair. I felt so complete with him, it almost feels unreal. Like it's some kind of wonderful dream, and I didn't want to wake up.

"I love you so much, Edward." I whispered to him.

Edward lifted his head from my chest, and gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"Vivian, I will love you until the day I die. Even after my death, my heart will always belong to you." He proclaimed.

I felt little tears fall down my cheeks, my heart's just filled to the brim with love for him. He gently wiped the tears from my face as he kissed me lovingly on the lips. I was finally happy. I finally felt like I was in peace. For the first time in my life, I can finally say that I am home. With wonderful friends, a loving family, and a man who has captured my heart. Who is the love of my life, my soul mate, my destiny. And I will never let _anything _or _anyone _take that away from me.

_Outside of the Cullen's House_

Two figures are standing in the shadows, having witnessed what just occurred inside Edward Cullen's bedroom between the two lovers. One was a tall male with short blonde hair, face marred with scars, and an eye patch over his eye. The other, a tall female, with wild flaming red hair, the only thing on her face was the look of rage and vengeance. Both man and woman are quivering with anger, wanting to attack. But not now, oh no. Only when the time is right. Only then, will Ulf and Victoria have their revenge on Vivian Gandillon.

_Just too unreal, all this  
Watching the words fall from my lips_

_Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_Don't feel a thing, you wish_

_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

_Holding her hand like some little tease_

_Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise_

_Just too unreal, all this…_

_Watching his world slip through my fist_

_Playing with her in your fantasies_

_Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise_

**_The Word Of Your Body_**

**_By _**

**_Spring Awakening_**

**A/N: And that's the end of **_**Silver Sun**_**. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it :D I hope the love scene was alright, it's my first time writing one so please have a heart. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing throughout this whole story, it truly means a lot to me! And the sequel to this will be called **_**Dark Sky, **_**which won't be out for a while because I want to give Edward and Vivian some rest, LOL. But I will be having more stories out in the future also, plus of course my update for **_**The Fleeting Realm of Scent**_**. Thanks again for the wonderful support. Please leave a review, for it gives me motivation to do more writing sooner! The next story coming up will be my **_**Death Sentence **_**story **_**Dangerous Game**_** which will be out soon, so please everyone, even those who've never heard of **_**Death Sentence**_**, please give it a chance and R&R. Thanks again! Until next time!!! BTW to see what Vivian looks like as a hybrid, go on my profile!!!**


End file.
